Overwatch - Rozpad
by Anonim90ification
Summary: To opowiadanie jest kontynuacją mojego poprzedniego fanficka "Overwatch - Po reaktywacji". Jeśli zdecydujesz się je przeczytać bez znajomości pierwszego, uprzedzam że pewnych rzeczy nie będziesz rozumiał, nie mówiąc o spoilerach. Wielowątkowa opowieść opowiadająca losy odrodzonego Overwatch, ich wrogów oraz ich relacji kilka miesięcy po reaktywacji. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Witam wszystkich! Jak widzicie, postanowiłem napisać kolejne opowiadanie z Overwatch :) Jest ono kontynuacją "Po Reaktywacji", dziejącą się kilka miesięcy po ostatnich wydarzeniach. Uprzedzam, że raczej nie jest to opowiadanie, które można czytać bez znajomości pierwszej części... ale nikogo nie powstrzymam ;) O czym będzie kontynuacja? Planuję, by była bardziej wielowątkowa od poprzedniego opowiadania. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja uświadamiając sobie niektóre fakty z uniwersum OW zdałem sobie sprawę, jak bardzo chciałbym zobaczyć pewne wydarzenia. Większość wątków w tym opowiadaniu będzie się właśnie na tym opierać, chciałbym podzielić się z wami swoją wizją niektórych zjawisk w tym uniwersum :)**

 **Zanim zaczniemy - część z was pewnie pamięta, że rozdziały poprzedniego opowiadania były publikowane co 3 dni. Czasami był między nimi większy odstęp... no ale cóż, pamięć nie jest moją mocną stroną ;p Uprzedzam, że tutaj sytuacja będzie wyglądała inaczej. Całe opowiadanie raczej wyjdzie krótsze od poprzedniego, a rozdziałów nie planuję wypuszczać regularnie. Spodziewajcie się publikacji co 2, 3, może 4 tygodnie.**

 **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

Coś ją obudziło. Nie do końca wiedziała co, ale chwilę później kompletnie zapomniała, by to sprawdzić. Poczuła znajome ciepło na swojej twarzy. Jej usta same ułożyły się w delikatny uśmiech. Otworzyła prawe oko i spojrzała się w stronę źródła światła. Dopiero wschód. Ku jej zdziwieniu promienie słoneczne nie raziły jej w takim stopniu, jak się tego spodziewała. Być może dlatego, że był to ranek? Albo dlatego, że tak kochała ten widok? Odkąd tylko wprowadziła się do tego miejsca od razu pokochała swój nowy pokój. Sam fakt, że codziennie budziło ją słońce w tak przyjemny sposób sprawiał, że to miejsce stanowiło poważną konkurencję dla jej starych czterech ścian na Gibraltarze, które głównie mogły się pochwalić wspaniałymi wspomnieniami. Ale była pewna, że to się zmieni. Że stąd też zabierze ze sobą masę cennych chwil.

\- Lena! - nagle wystrzeliła na pozycję siedzącą. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzała się w stronę źródła dźwięku. W drzwiach prowadzących do małej łazienki stała niebieska postać, poprawiająca właśnie założony strój. Jej twarz wyglądała, jakby zobaczyła najgorszego wroga - Chérie… który to już raz? Śpisz jak głaz - ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała ostro, choć coś w jej głosie ją uspokajało. A może po prostu cały czas była śpiąca? Lena westchnęła. Leniwie podniosła się z łóżka i ruszyła w stronę łazienki. Gdy minęła współlokatorkę, ta nawet nie drgnęła. Cały czas wpatrywała się w miejsce, gdzie brunetka przed chwilą leżała - Nie myśl, że będę na Ciebie czekała - Lena zaśmiała się.

\- Ciebie naprawdę to tak irytuje, czy udajesz? Wiesz, potrzebuję trochę więcej snu niż ty - Zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

\- Jack znowu będzie narzekał, że czekają tylko na siebie.

 _\- Powiedz mu, że będę za kilkanaście minut! -_ krzyknęła, mimo że zmysły Wdowy doskonale mogłyby wyłapać normalny ton głosu, nawet przez zamknięte drzwi - _A… i dzięki, że się o mnie martwisz! -_ tym razem nie usłyszała żadnego śmiechu… ale nie był on potrzebny. Sposób, w jaki Lena wypowiedziała te słowa był wystarczający. Bez dalszego słowa Wdowa wyszła z kwatery, upewniając się, że zamknęła drzwi na tyle głośno, by brunetka to usłyszała.

* * *

Jadalnia w porach porannych była chyba najbardziej ożywionym miejscem w całym ośrodku. Rano praktycznie każdy przychodził tu coś przekąsić. Była to pora towarzyskich rozmów. Kiedy Wdowa weszła do środka, prawie nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, każdy był zajęty, każdy o czymś z kimś innym dyskutował.

\- Czołem, smerfetko - usłyszała znajomy głos z prawej, wypowiedziany nadzwyczaj cicho jak na gwar, który panował w pomieszczeniu.

\- Mówiłam, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał - uśmiechnęła się lekko, nie spoglądając na kowboja. Jesse doskonale wiedział, jak czułe są zmysły Wdowy, wiedział, że łatwo wyłapią jego głos. Natomiast nie przewidział, że złotooka odpowie mu tym samym tonem. Nie mógł tego usłyszeć, stał oparty o ścianę w rogu jadalni, był zbyt daleko. Zaśmiał się.

\- Dobra… tym razem mnie masz - schował Rozjemcę, którym bawił się przez dłuższy czas. Kobieta ciągle się na niego nie spojrzała. Nie chciała dać mu tej satysfakcji. Zamiast tego usiadła przy stole i uznała chaotyczne śmiechy Reinhardta i Torbjörn

rna za niezwykle interesujące. Zapomniała nawet o jedzeniu. Po kilku minutach usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Ktoś usiadł obok niej. Był to Jesse - Jak tam się mieszka? - zapytał jakby od niechcenia, biorąc kęs swojego burrito. Wdowa wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nie najgorzej. Ale nie zgadzamy się w wielu sprawach… mam nadzieję, że odbudowa ośrodka nie potrwa drugie tyle, ile już trwa. Mam dość współlokatorów.

\- Serio? To nie twój pierwszy?

\- I mam nadzieję, że ostatni - Kowboj przytaknął, mimo, że Wdowa tego nie widziała.

\- Zapewne strasznie się nudzisz, gdy ona śpi.

\- Ja się nie nudzę - odparła wypowiadając każde słowo tak wyraźnie, jakby to była oczywistość.

\- Akurat mnie będzie Ci ciężko o tym przekonać - Wdowa powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę, a na jej twarzy ukazał się posępny wyraz.

\- Chyba mi nie powiesz, że mogłabyś stać bezczynnie przez kilka dni i nie odczuwać ani kapki znużenia - Wdowa przez chwilę pozostawiła go w niecierpliwości.

\- Czasami się zastanawiam, czy tylko moje słowa bierzesz tak dosłownie - wstała i ruszyła do kuchni. McCree ułożył usta w dzióbek.

\- Ciężko z nią gadać, co? - spojrzał się w stronę drzwi, skąd dobiegł go głos Leny.

\- Fakt, nie jest zbyt rozmowna. Choć drażnienie się z nią to niezła zabawa - odpowiedział z nutką żartu w głosie.

\- Jest już lepiej - stwierdziła podchodząc do niego - Zanim się obejrzysz, sama będzie zaczynała rozmowy. Zobaczysz.

\- No nie wiem… ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Wydaje mi się, że mimo wszystko pozostanie sobą. Zresztą… wkrótce z powrotem będzie miała własny pokój. A bez twojego wpływu będzie to postępowało znacznie wolniej… albo w ogóle.

\- Ale z Ciebie pesymista… nie psuj mi dobrego humoru z rana.

\- A przepraszam - uśmiechnął się lekko poprawiając kapelusz - Tak w ogóle… spoglądałaś dzisiaj w lustro? - Lena aż chciała dokonać lekkiego rękoczynu, ale darowała sobie. Zamiast tego skrzyżowała ręce i nie mogąc powstrzymać figlarnego uśmiechu spytała się najpoważniej jak potrafiła.

\- A co to miało znaczyć? - niestety kowboj zdążył opuścić głowę. Nie mogła zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy.

\- Nic… poza tym, że wyglądasz, jakbyś spędziła w łazience dwa razy mniej czasu niż powinnaś.

\- Bo tak jest. Nie chcę się znowu spóźnić… ogarnę się później.

\- Na twoim miejscu bym się pospieszyła - usłyszeli głos Angeli. Oboje spojrzeli się w jej stronę. Jasnowłosa kobieta podeszła do dwójki trzymając talerz z plackiem jabłkowym - W teorii zebranie za pięć minut… a ty jeszcze nie zaczęłaś jeść.

\- Ojej, co to, wojsko? C'mon, nikt się nie obrazi za drobne opóźnienie - Łaska uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nawet Jack? - spytała unosząc lewą brew - Wiesz dobrze, jak czasami przereagowuje. Ciągle ma coś z Żołnierza-76…

\- No to go tego oduczymy - Angela westchnęła przymykając oczy, ale na jej twarzy ciągle promieniował uśmiech. Uniosła jedną dłoń w geście wręczenia przyjaciółce placka jabłkowego, który okazał się nie być dla blondynki.

\- Masz szczęście. Zebranie odwołane - Lena uśmiechnęła się szeroko

\- Angie, co ja bym bez ciebie zrobiła - brunetka delikatnie ją przytuliła. Sądząc po twarzy Łaski, nie spodziewała się tego. Po chwili Smuga odebrała posiłek - Dzięki tobie nie będę musiała robić tych przeklętych kanapek - w jednej chwili straciła zainteresowanie wszystkim innym, usiadła przy stole i zaczęła, zapominając o Bożym Świecie, jeść jeden ze swoich ulubionych przysmaków.

\- Z jakiego powodu? - usłyszeli głos Wdowy, która właśnie wyszła z kuchni trzymając rogalika. Angela wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Niestety nie mam pojęcia. Jack wydawał się bardzo… tajemniczy.

\- Jak to on - skomentowała Lena z pełnymi ustami.

\- Tak… mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stało. W każdym razie znając go mamy kilka godzin wolnego… rzadko nadarza się nam coś takiego. Może dla odmiany porobimy coś… przyjemnego?

\- No nie… znowu oglądanie filmów? - wtrącił Jesse.

\- Miałam na myśli coś bardziej tradycyjnego.

\- Coś konkretnego? - Angela pokręciła głową.

\- Wiem! - krzyknęła Lena - Może wykorzystamy ten sektor, w którym testuje się urządzenia w wodzie jako basen? - Łaska skrzywiła usta.

\- Nie… za dużo tam tego całego sprzętu. Wątpię, byśmy dali radę się tam zrelaksować.

\- Może każdy się zajmie swoimi sprawami? - spytała Wdowa

\- O nie nie, nie wywiniesz się tym razem - na twarzy Leny pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

\- Ale coś w tym jest. Od razu założyłaś, że będziemy razem spędzać czas. Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko… ale wiesz…

\- Może historie? - cała czwórka obróciła się w stronę źródła dźwięku. Podeszła do nich Ana - Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać o tym co było, gdy zniknęłam. Jestem pewna, że macie sporo do opowiedzenia… tak samo, jak ja.

\- Tak… może w końcu wyjaśniłaby się ta sprawa z Jackiem - dodał jakby od niechcenia McCree. Ana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Ciężko będzie wam o tym opowiadać… ale sądzę, że się wam zależy. A druga okazja prędko się nie nadarzy.

\- Pomysł jest świetny - podsumowała Lena oblizując się ze smakiem - Spotkamy się w moim pokoju?

\- Chérie… - wtrąciła Wdowa - nie możecie tego załatwić gdzie indziej? Tym sposobem odbieracie mi prywatność. Tak czy siak nie będę w waszej rozmowie uczestniczyć… nie mam co do opowiadania.

\- Czyżby? A ta akcja przed tygodnia w górach? - odwróciła się w kierunku Any - Mówię Ci, totalnie się przeraziła… myślała, że spadłam! - Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- Chętnie to usłyszę. Jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jej wyrazu twarzy w takim momencie - Wtedy Smuga poczuła na sobie wzrok Wdowy. Jeśli spojrzenie mogło zabić, brunetka właśnie straciłaby życie.

* * *

\- Nie przesadzasz aby trochę? - z transu wyrwał go głos Winstona - siedzisz tu prawie całą noc… i zapowiada się, że przesiedzisz cały dzień - Jack spojrzał się na niego. Z jego twarzy wyczytał, że powodem dla którego mu to mówił nie była w nawet najmniejszym procencie irytacja, a troska. Żołnierz westchnął.

\- Jestem już blisko. Muszę to wszystko poskładać do kupy… potem skończę.

\- Jasne… tak samo mówiłeś kilka godzin temu. A nawet nie powiedziałeś, co Cię tak nagle zmartwiło. Może byłbym w stanie pomóc?

\- Pytałeś się już o to. Doceniam propozycję, ale nie cierpię dzielić się z innymi wyszukiwaniem informacji, już Ci to mówiłem. Muszę wszystko wiedzieć - Winston już miał mu odpowiedzieć… ale zorientował się, że nie miał jak. Prawda jest taka, że nie mógł się równać z Jackiem w szukaniu potrzebnych informacji i odróżniania ich od tych bezużytecznych. Żołnierz przyzwyczaił się do pracy w samotności i z pewnością w pojedynkę idzie mu to sprawniej niż poszłoby im we dwójkę. Winston doskonale o tym wiedział. Tylko że… nie chciał tego zaakceptować. Nie chciał zaakceptować myśli, że nie potrafi pomóc w taki sposób, jakby sobie tego życzył. Nie mógł bezczynnie patrzeć, jak Jack wykonuje całą robotę, podczas gdy on cały czas siedział w centrum dowodzenia obok niego i nic nie robił.

\- _Winstonie, wykrywam ruch w pobliżu bazy_ \- usłyszał głos Ateny. Od razu spojrzał się na mapę. Zaznaczony był na niej mały, zbliżający się punkcik.

\- Oho… czyżby inspekcja? - wtrącił Jack nie odrywając wzroku od holoekranu.

\- Ateno, pokaż mi to - na ekranie pojawił się lekko spikselowany obraz z kamery, jednak od razu było widać, co się na nim znajduje - Tak… to .

\- Nie mam czasu się teraz nią zająć. Zajmij ją tym razem - Winston westchnął głęboko, ale ruszył w stronę wejścia.

\- Skoro tak mówisz...

* * *

Masywne drzwi powoli zaczęły się otwierać. Okazało się, że dla Koreanki zbyt wolno. Kiedy uniosły się z metr, zwinnie pod nimi przeszła stając jak wryta tuż przed Winstonem. Spodziewała się Jacka, więc obecność takiego wielkoluda nieco ją zdziwiła… szczególnie, że nigdy nie miała okazji zobaczyć jego z tak bliskiej odległości, w dodatku bez mecha. Ciągle się go bała. Zresztą… kto normalny by się w tej sytuacji nie przestraszył.

\- Aż tak się spieszymy? - przerwał niezręczny moment. W tym momencie Hana odskoczyła lekko w bok i przez chwilę nie odrywała od niego wzroku.

\- Tak… nawet bardzo. Jeśli będę tu za długo, zaczną coś podejrzewać - Winston ułożył usta w dzióbek. Obserwował, jak koreanka szybkim krokiem ruszyła w głąb bazy. Poszedł za nią.

\- Tak więc… co nowego? - Hana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Nic ciekawego. To samo, co zwykle. Nuda, nuda i jeszcze raz nuda.

\- Poważnie? Myślałem, że nasze ostatnie działania wywołały niemałą burzę.

\- Wywołały… ale mnie to jakoś specjalnie nie dotyczy, nie odczuwam jakichś zmian… irytują mnie tylko Ci wszyscy, którzy latają dookoła i jedyne co robią, to rozsiewają zamieszanie - westchnęła - Oprócz tego coraz mniej osób rozmawia ze mną w ośrodku, coraz mniej nawet ze mną gra… bo oficjalnie ogłosiłam, że was nie potępiam. Boję się co by było, gdybym na portalach napisała, że popieram… prócz tego nad Koreą wisi kolejna wojna… lepiej być nie może - pokiwała głową.

\- A ja się dziwię, czemu jeszcze do nas nie dołączyłaś - zaśmiał się.

\- Nie mogę… jeszcze nie.

\- To samo mówiłaś kilka miesięcy temu.

\- Tak, i akurat wtedy nasi sąsiedzi postanowili, że znów zechcą rozpętać wojnę.

\- Hana… nie zrobili tego wtedy, nie zrobią i teraz.

\- Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Zostaję na wszelki wypadek.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli do wojny dojdzie to Overwatch was wesprze - Koreanka odwróciła się na chwilę - Czyżby? Nie ufam Jackowi. Jeszcze by ktoś inny wykorzystał sytuację, napadł na kolejne państwo i żołnierzyk wykalkulowałby, że obrona tego drugiego jest ważniejsza. Poza tym nie oszukujmy się… to sytuacja zdecydowanie inna niż obrona tego zamku omników. Nie mielibyście tam takiego wpływu, jak ja ze swoją drużyną.

\- Oho… powiało skromnością - zaśmiał się Winston. Co go zdziwiło, zaraz po tym koreanka odwróciła się i puściła mu oczko.

\- No… z tego co widzę zadomowiliście się już. To miejsce wygląda teraz o wiele mniej… bezpłciowo - Powiedziała wskazując na cały pokój, wypełniony porozwieszanymi plakatami, poprzestawianymi urządzeniami, ozdobami… razem z drobnym przemalowaniem.

\- Tak… to w końcu nasz nowy dom. Pozmienialiśmy to i tamto. Teraz to miejsce jest… przyjemniejsze.

\- Mhm... a czy nie przyjemniejsze byłoby w końcu naprawienie tego całego ośrodka?

\- Jesteśmy coraz bliżej. Za kilka tygodni całość będzie normalnie funkcjonować. Słowo naukowca - uśmiechnął się ciepło, mimo że Hana nie mogła tego zauważyć.

\- Mam nadzieję… bo z tego co widzę macie ważniejsze sprawy na głowie… właśnie, co porabia Jack? Nie Ciebie się spodziewałam w wejściu - Winston westchnął.

\- Żebym ja to wiedział...

* * *

\- Tak po prostu… zostawił? - spytała się Lena nie dowierzając w to, co słyszy.

\- Tak. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim mu to wybaczyłam… nawet teraz nie jestem pewna, czy to zrobiłam.

\- Ale... przecież… - brunetka pokiwała głową - Niemożliwe! Nie uwierzę, że akurat w tym aspekcie się zmienił! - W tym momencie Wdowa, która przez dłuższy czas siedziała z boku sprawiając wrażenie jakoby nie słuchała, zaśmiała się.

\- Tyle czasu minęło… a ty ciągle naiwna.

\- Nie mylisz się - odpowiedziała Lenie Ana. Chwilowa pauza. Siwowłosa westchnęła - Oczywiście zakładając, że mówi prawdę… ale o kłamstwo bym go nie osądzała. Zostawił mnie, bo myślał, że naprawdę nie żyję. Dopiero potem odkrył, że jest inaczej. Ale od tamtego czasu oboje trzymaliśmy się od siebie z daleka. Muszę podziękować Winstonowi za tą reaktywację… kto wie, co byłoby dzisiaj, gdyby nie ona.

\- Jack też wiele mu zawdzięcza - powiedziała Angela - W końcu tylko przez to jest bardziej… sobą.

\- Mówicie, jakby jego druga strona miała same wady.

\- Czy aby w porównaniu do tej pierwszej to nietrafne określenie? - Ana wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Mimo wszystko pracowałam z nim przez dłuższy czas… chyba mogę powiedzieć, że się na nim poznałam. Uwierzcie mi, miał sensowny system wartości. Tylko… działał bardziej radykalnie - nastała chwilowa cisza - Ale macie rację. Też wolę dzisiejszego Jacka. I dzisiejszą Anę - zanim zdążył się jej ktokolwiek o coś spytać, szybko ucięła - Koniec historii.

* * *

Nagle, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i wychylił przez nie Jack.

\- Zebranie! - zamknął je.

\- Halo… tak bez pukania? - spytała z nutą sarkazmu Ana, mimo, że żołnierza już tam nie było.

\- W końcu… już się bałem, że to ja będę musiał opowiadać - wtrącił McCree.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack powiadomił wszystkich w ośrodku o zebraniu w ciągu kilku minut. Minęło trochę czasu, zanim przyszli, ale po jakimś czasie każdy przyszedł do pokoju spotkań. Żołnierz rzucił folder na stół, niczym wielcy szefowie z hollywoodzkich filmów, w wyraźnym geście mówiącym "Rzućcie na to okiem" - Miało być o amerykańskim rządzie… ale nic z tego - pokiwał głową - Dziś z samego rana doszła do mnie wiadomość o ataku na rosyjską elektrownię atomową. Nie wiemy, czy atak się powiódł, jaki był jego cel. Za wcześnie by to stwierdzić.

\- Rozumiem, że nie bez powodu przekładasz ten wybryk ponad działania amerykańskiego rządu - wtrącił Jesse.

\- Atak był przeprowadzony przez zorganizowane oddziały piesze. Po tym, jak rosyjskie władze wybuchnęły gniewem nasyłając na nich oddziały specjalne…

\- Domyślamy się.

\- No właśnie. Dodatkowo nie pozostał po nich żaden ślad.

\- Rozumiem. Czyli… według Ciebie powinniśmy się tym zająć, bo to potężniejsza siła od innych grup najemników.

\- Nie. Ciągle nie wiecie, kto jest sprawcą - Żołnierz subtelnie wskazał na jeszcze nietknięte dokumenty w folderze. Lena od razu zaczęła w nich szperać, reszta zaraz po niej.

\- Nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć? - Jack wzruszył ramionami.

\- Mówiąc oficjalnie… niedobitki Szponu - w tym momencie Angela wyciągnęła kartkę na której była pokazana konkretna klatka z nagrań z ataku na elektrownię. Białowłosa pobladła.

\- Reyes… - powiedziała cicho - słysząc to Lena wyrwała dokument z rąk Łaski i spojrzała się na ujęcie. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Widziała coś takiego tylko raz w swoim życiu… ale dotąd nie zapomniała. Wirująca śmierć.

\- To dosyć... drastyczny widok - ciszę przerwał Jack.

\- Dzięki… za ostrzeżenie - Angela powoli usiadła.

\- Słuchajcie… nie powinniśmy go lekceważyć. Mam podstawy twierdzić, że po śmierci Talona przeciągnął część ludzi Szponu do siebie. Poza tym… Lena gadała o tych duchach… - Żołnierz spojrzał się na Łaskę - Angela… to się nie skończyło. On się cały czas rozwija. To, co tu widzisz… - wskazał na dokument - …to ciągle nie jest jego pełnia mocy. A już jest przerażające. Lena widziała jego występ w Numbanii. Myślę, że potwierdzi, że był zdecydowanie gorszy - Lena dała smutny uśmiech… w sumie nawet nie wiedziała, komu - Reyes jest coraz potężniejszy. Nie widzieliśmy tego wcześniej. Musimy coś z tym zrobić - Angela bezwładnie przytaknęła - Dlatego tak to długo trwało. Musiałem poszukać informacji… których ciągle mamy za mało, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić. Musimy zrobić rozpoznanie. Wszyscy.

\- Czyli jednak możemy pomóc - stwierdził Winston.

\- Możecie. Do komputerów - odpowiedział i opuścił towarzystwo, kierując się w stronę centrum dowodzenia. Wielkolud uśmiechnął się ciepło

\- Jak myślicie, co zamierza? - spytał Jesse - Bierze pod uwagę negocjacje? - Ana parsknęła śmiechem. Kowboj nawet się do niej nie odwrócił. Delikatnie, prawie niezauważalnie pokiwał głową - I dobrze.

* * *

 **Tydzień później. Gdzieś w północnej części świata.**

'Cholera...' - przeklęła w myślach. Nienawidziła tego. Nienawidziła tego cholernego mrozu i lodowatego śniegu, którym wiatr bezlitośnie wiał jej w twarz. Jakby nagle wszystkie siły natury odwróciły się przeciwko niej. Szła przez ciemną, ponurą uliczkę zgrzytając zębami, a jej głowa była spuszczona w dół, by jej twarz nie przyjmowała tyle mrozu. Metalowe części w okolicach głowy podwajały uczucie przebijającego zimna, a gruba zimowa kurtka nie chroniła jej przed mrozem tak, jak przypuszczała.

\- Ch...cholerna Rosja… - powiedziała sama do siebie słabym głosikiem, próbując dodać sobie otuchy - Po co tu… w o-ogóle… - zacisnęła zęby. Nie była w stanie więcej wydusić. Ręce, które mocno owijały jej ciało jeszcze bardziej zwiększyły ucisk. Szła dalej. Aż w końcu wiatr przestał być tak bardzo odczuwalny - 'Czyżbym już konała… ' - pomyślała w tej chwili o jednym z niewielu programów telewizyjnych, które kiedyś oglądała. O konkretnym fragmencie, w którym było powiedziane, że każdy poważnie wyziębiony człowiek przeszedł przez etap, w którym do krwii wydzielała się konkretna substancja powodująca uczucie ciepła. A raczej mniejszego zimna. Jej umysł w ćwierć sekundy założył najgorszy scenariusz.

Jednak chwilę potem okazało się, że założenie było fałszywe. Poczuła, że wiatr prawie całkiem przestał wiać. Drżącym i powolnym ruchem podniosła nieco głowę. Zobaczyła, że doszła na koniec alejki. Do drzwi, do których zmierzała. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Mimo chwiejnych ruchów, najszybciej jak mogła weszła do środka.

* * *

Mimo, że w budynku wcale nie było zbyt ciepło, bo poniżej dwudziestu stopni, to jednak był raj dla osoby, która właśnie weszła do izolowanego pomieszczenia prosto z prawie trzydziestostopniowego mrozu połączonego z silnym wiatrem. Sombra przeszła przez przedpokój. Nie miała zamiaru zostawiać ciepłej odzieży. Weszła do sypialni - 'Cholera… już zapomniałam jak te miejsce wygląda… Takie zaniedbane...' - westchnęła. Podeszła do komputera. Gdy tylko czujniki wykryły jej obecność, mini holoemiter aktywował się. Mimo, że nie był przesadnie jasny, to ciemność panująca w pomieszczeniu oślepiła kobietę. Sombra uniosła drżącą rękę i włączyła ogrzewanie. Cisza była tak wielka, że usłyszała jak emitery zaczęły swoją pracę. Ten dźwięk przyniósł jej częściowe ukojenie. Westchnęłą głęboko. Przymykając oczy słabo osunęła się na kanapę. Leżała tak przez chwilę.

\- Przynajmniej udało mi się zainstalować ogrzewanie… - jej głos coraz bardziej przypominał młodą, bitną hakerkę, która wcale nie tak dawno zaszantażowała pewną rosyjską osobistość.

\- W końcu… - doszedł do niej znajomy głos. Gdyby nie to, że słyszała go już tysiąc razy, przeszedłby ją dreszcz. Za to jego obecność tylko wzbudziła w niej lekki gniew.

\- Nie mogłeś wybrać lepszego miejsca? - spytała krótko nawet nie oglądając się za źródłem dźwięku.

\- To pierwsze miejsce, o jakim donieśli mi moi informatorzy.

\- Jasne… zagrzałam tu kilka dni, na pewno w Moskwie czy pod Volskayą nie zostawiłam więcej śladów. Po co chciałeś się spotkać? - spytała ciągle lekko drżącym głosem. Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiedział. W pewnym momencie poczuła chłód… inny chłod, niż ten na zewnątrz. Zanim się zorientowała, pojawił się tuż przed nią. Nawet nie zauważyła, w jaki sposób.

\- Chcę Ci zaproponować… układ - Sombra spojrzała się na niego pytającym wyrazem twarzy - Chcę, żebyś pomogła mi zniszczyć Overwatch - Kobieta zastygła. Zaraz potem wybuchła śmiechem.

\- Gabe… - pokręciła głową - naprawdę myślisz, że dam się wciągnąć w twoje prywatne wojenki? - Żniwiarz westchnął.

\- Tu nie chodzi o zemstę. Chodzi o przetrwanie.

\- Ooo… czyżby zaczęli Ci się dobierać do tyłka? - spytała z uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Gabriel pochylił się nad nią.

\- Mogłem Ci nie pozwalać włączać tego ogrzewania… może wtedy potraktowałabyś mnie bardziej poważnie - ton głosu Żniwiarza sprawił, że uśmiech błyskawicznie zszedł z twarzy kobiety - Dobrze… tak lepiej - wyprostował się.

\- Skąd w ogóle myśl, by istniał cień szansy, bym się zgodziła? Dobrze wiesz, jak cenię sobie informacje… dlatego też wiem, jak potężne w ostatnich miesiącach stało się Overwatch. Dlaczego miałabym chcieć z nimi zadzierać?

\- Fakt… bo przecież zadarłaś już ze zbyt wieloma osobami, prawda? - sposób, w jaki Żniwiarz wypowiedział te słowa musiał skierować myśl Sombry na konkretne wydarzenie.

\- A więc wiesz… - odpowiedziała najpoważniej, jak potrafiła.

\- Proponuję Ci ochronę przed dobrze nam znaną rosjanką… choć w praktyce mówimy tu o dwóch. Wiem, że masz z tym spore problemy.

\- Obejdzie się bez twojej pomocy. Ta dwójka to nic w porównaniu do Overwatch.

\- Boisz się? - Kobieta zaśmiała się krótko.

\- To nie zadziała, amigo.

\- Nie będę szczędził środków, jeśli się tego podejmiesz. A dobrze wiesz, że moja władza nie jest mała - W tym momencie Sombra popadła w zamyślenie. Nie z powodu tego, co powiedział jej Żniwiarz… a raczej przez lampkę, która zaświeciła się w jej głowie zaraz po tym jak Gabriel wypowiedział ostatnie zdania.

\- Wiesz… jak tak się nad tym zastanowić, to nawet ciekawe. Co jesteś w stanie mi jeszcze zaproponować?

\- Staje przed Tobą Symbol Śmierci we własnej osobie… w zamian za pomoc proponuje rzeczy, które są w zasięgu jego władzy, daje szansę na zdobycie haka na ludzi, którzy od miesięcy są na ustach zwykłych ludzi, głów państwa i ONZ-u… a ty się jeszcze go pytasz, co może więcej Ci zaoferować… - Kobieta uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

\- Przykolorowujesz, Gabe. Ale skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… dobrze, pomogę Ci - Żniwiarz przez chwilę nie dawał znaku życia. Nie spodziewał się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Mówiłeś, że nie będziesz szczędził środków? - Kobieta uniosła brew - Dobrze… samochód. Nie zamierzam wracać na tą zimnicę.

* * *

\- Jack… - usłyszał znajomy, kojący głos. Oderwał wzrok od holoekranu. Zobaczył Anę z troską na twarzy, która w obu dłoniach trzymała kubki z czymś gorącym. Zapachniało kawą. Westchnął miękko i podniósł się, biorąc jeden z nich i powoli wziął łyk gorącego napoju.

\- Dzięki - powiedział po chwili. Ana nie odpowiedziała mu. Był to moment, w którym oboje delektowali się chwilą. Każdy z nich z innego powodu. Jednak nie mógł trwać wiecznie. Nie przy Żołnierzu 76 - W końcu jakaś sensowna pomoc… Nie oferty zastąpienia mnie, prośby o pójście do łóżka… zwykła kawa. I chwila przerwy z przyjaciółką - Ana uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Przyjaciółką...? No proszę… minęło kilka lat, odkąd usłyszałam od Ciebie to słowo - Nie odpowiedział jej - Zbyt dobrze Cię znam, Jack… żadna z tych propozycji by Cię nie przekonała. Jeśli się za coś zabierzesz, nie spoczniesz, póki nie skończysz… dlatego mimo, że mam ochotę zaganiać Cię do spania, po prostu spytam… długo jeszcze? - Żołnierz wzruszył ramionami.

\- Godzinę na pewno. Przejrzałem większość dostępnych sieci w poszukiwaniu informacji o… Żniwiarzu.

\- Nie powiesz mi chyba, że nagle polubiłeś jego przydomek artystyczny?

\- Reyes jest zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. Nie możemy pozwolić, by on i jego ludzie stali się jeszcze silniejsi. Jeśli nie załatwimy tego sprawnie, może okazać się, że będzie za późno - zatrzymał się na chwilę - A poza tym to… angielski rząd nadał wiadomość na naszą starą częstotliwość. Chce zacząć współpracę.

\- Wiedziałam, że ktoś w końcu na to wpadnie.

\- I ja również. Będę negocjował - 'Ty?' - pomyślała Ana z niedowierzaniem - Wątpię, żeby zgodzili się na moje warunki, ale będę przedłużał negocjacje jak tylko mogę.

\- Z jakiego powodu?

\- Ostatnio w Anglii zrobiło się cicho o Smudze. Jakimś cudem w krótkim okresie czasu przestano o niej cokolwiek mówić. Myślę, że to… "pokaz" tego, co są w stanie zrobić, by uzyskać z nami sojusz.

\- Rozumiem. Chcesz, by Lena jak najbezpieczniej mogła podróżować do Londynu.

\- Dokładnie. Dobra… - Jack postawił kubek na stole i ponownie usiadł na fotelu - …koniec pogaduszek. Mam robotę do wykonania - włączył holoekran, który wcześniej dezaktywował się, z powodu dłuższej bezczynności.

\- Obiecaj mi, że jak skończysz odpoczniesz… już ranek. Ile to już godzin od ostatniego snu?

\- Nie liczę. Ale dobra, niech będzie. Obiecuję - odpowiedział wpatrywając się w kolejny elektorniczny odczyt.

\- Trzymam Cię za słowo - Mówiąc to Ana wzięła jego kubek i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lokacja nieznana. Kilka dni później.**

\- I jak? - usłyszała za sobą głos Żniwiarza. Westchnęła.

\- Czy choć raz mógłbyś wejść wpierw pukając? - spytała nie odrywając wzroku od holoekranu.

\- Mówiłaś, że to zajmie maksymalnie 3 dni - Sombra wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Myliłam się. Nie jest to aż takie proste… ale myślę, że przyczyny Ciebie zainteresują - Gabriel nie odezwał się - Nie mogę się włamać między innymi dlatego, że ich sieć broni kilka systemów na raz… jeden z nich definitywnie rządowy - pauza.

\- Mów dalej…

\- Konkretniej rząd koreański.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć… że Overwatch ma wsparcie Koreańców?

\- Nie mam stuprocentowej pewności, ale tak mi się wydaje - Żniwiarz odwrócił się od niej.

\- No proszę… ciekaw jestem co się stanie, jak ONZ się o tym dowie - przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał - Kiedyś musiało to się stać… Overwatch jest na tyle potężny, że któryś rząd na pewno wolał się z nimi dogadać niż próbować ich zgarnąć. Korea była pierwsza. Chociaż… - zamyślił się - …czy aby jako jedyna? - Gabriel spojrzał się na nią.

\- Na mnie nie patrz - odpowiedziała nie odrywając wzroku od konsoli - Jeśli mam dalej infiltrować Overwatch, nie dowiem się tego, dopóki nie uzyskam dostępu do całej sieci.

\- Jeszcze jakieś ciekawe informacje?

\- Tak. Jak już mówiłam, nie udało mi się wejść. Potrzebuję kilku dodatkowych dni - Żniwiarz warknął.

\- Sombra… nie mamy na to czasu.

\- Choć nie można do końca tego nazwać systemem obronnym… - kontynuowała, nie zwracając na niego uwagi - ...to najwięcej czasu zajmie mi obejście "ATENY". Wydaje mi się, że wiesz o czym mówię.

\- Wiesz za dużo - Sombra mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się. Przez kilkanaście sekund nie usłyszała już głosu Żniwiarza. Po tym czasie odwróciła się i zobaczyła, że zniknął.

* * *

\- Na pewno? - spytał widząc, jak kobieta ponownie zaczęła pracować przy holoekranie.

\- Na pewno. Spokojnie, możesz mi zaufać. Nie jestem może aż tak dobrym hakerem jak ona, ale wiem, co robi - odpowiedział nie odrywając wzroku od obrazu z kamery. Głos należał do pewnego mężczyzny, który kiedyś pracował w dziale bezpieczeństwa w głównej placówce Talona. Był młody, ambitny i pewny siebie. Tak jak Sombra. A na imię miał Leo.

\- Jest przebiegła - mężczyzna westchnął.

\- Rozumiem Cię doskonale… ale uwierz mi, pilnuję jej cały czas. Widzę każdą komendę, którą wpisuje do konsoli. Robi dokładnie to, co jej powiedziałeś. Choć czasem się gubię, po kilku kolejnych sekundach domyślam się, co miała w głowie.

\- Gubisz się? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dobra jest. Takiego hakera jeszcze nie widziałem - na chwilę nastała cisza.

\- Masz te informacje? - Szybki ruch ręką Leo sprawił, że przy holoekranie pojawiła się garść dokumentów z danymi, które zdobyła Sombra.

\- Chcesz to przekazać ONZ?

\- Zyskam nieświadomego sojusznika w walce z wrogiem.

\- O ile… - przerwał. Żniwiarz błyskawicznie spojrzał się na hakera. A potem na obraz z kamery. Sombra podbiegła do drzwi.

\- Podgląd - mruknął. Leo błyskawicznie ukrył obraz z kamery i przechwytywany obraz z konsoli.

\- Lecą tu - powiedział z nutą niepokoju w głosie. Zanim Żniwiarz miał okazję zapytać się, o co mu chodzi, do środka wbiegła Sombra.

\- Za kilka minut będziemy mieli towarzystwo. Udało mi się przechwycić transmisję między Winstonem a Morrisonem. Prawdopodobnie między centrum dowodzenia a lecącym desantowcem.

\- Desantowcem? - spytał Leo.

\- Overwatch nie jest głupie. Każdy inny pojazd jest zbyt wolny, by wlecieć tu na tyle szybko, by radary go nie wykryły, a my nie zdążyli uciec - Żniwiarz popatrzył się na nią, jakby powiedziała coś zaskakującego.

\- Uciec? - spytał się Gabriel - Nie mam zamiaru uciekać.

\- Szefie, to zły pomysł - przestrzegł go Leo - To Overwatch, na pewno nie sam Jack. Nawet z wsparciem naszych ludzi nie damy rady się obronić.

\- Sombra, byłabyś w stanie zhakować ich komunikację?

\- A macie tu emiter fal radiowych o niskich częstotliwościach?

\- Jak niskich? - wtrącił Leo.

\- Mówimy o gigahercach

\- Co?! Ktoś jeszcze takich staroci używa?!

\- Fakt, słaba jakość przesyłu i krótki zasięg, ale bez średniowiecznego sprzętu…

\- Szefie! Nie mamy czasu, zmywajmy się stąd! - Żniwiarz przez kilka sekund nie dał znaku życia. W końcu westchnął.

\- Ewakuacja.

* * *

Brama powoli zaczęła się otwierać. Tym razem nie musieli dawać żadnego sygnału, Winston sam ich zauważył. Cała drużyna po misji była przybita. Nawet Lena nie mogła temu zaradzić. Gdy drzwi otworzyły się, zobaczyli przed sobą goryliego przyjaciela. Widząc ich twarze, od razu posmutniał.

\- Aż tak źle? - Jack nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego wszedł do środka nawet się na niego nie spoglądając. Reszta za nim, cała drużyna wyglądała, jakby się na sobie strasznie zawiodła.

\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz… - odpowiedziała Lena jako jedyna zatrzymując się obok niego.

\- Czy naprawdę aż tak was to przybiło?

\- Ich przybiła porażka… a jak widzę ich w tym stanie, sama taka się robię… nic na to nie poradzę. Strasznie to znieśli - dwójka zaczęła w stronę centrum dowodzenia.

\- Przecież to tylko jeden incydent na milion wygranych.

\- Właśnie… to spory cios. Przejdzie im. Jutro znów gdzieś polecimy i go dorwiemy, zobaczysz - posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Wiem… po prostu nie mogę zrozumieć...

\- Porównaj to do mojego pojedynku z Wdową na King's Row - Winston zaśmiał się.

\- No tak… całkiem niezłe porównanie. Ale...

\- ... Albo do pierwszej przegranej NIP - Usłyszeli piskliwy głos z prawej strony. Spojrzeli się w jego stronę jak wryci - No… 87 wygranych z rzędu i przegrana. Wiecie, jak to boli? Kiedy byłam na turnieju w Malmö…

\- Starczy. Rozumiem - wtrącił Winston.

\- W każdym razie wiem jak to jest, gdy po takiej ilości beztroskich wygranych nagle zjawia się ktoś, kto może się z wami równać - Mimo, że nikt prócz Hany o tym nie wspomniał, każdy się tym zamartwiał. Co, jeśli to nie jednorazowy incydent? Co, jeśli Żniwiarz cały czas będzie im uciekał? - Wiem co myślicie, ale spokojnie… jako gracz mogę wam powiedzieć, że to tylko kwestia czasu, by się po przegranej przełamać.

\- Masz… nietypowy sposób pocieszania - odpowiedział Winston.

\- Ej, robię to pierwszy raz, bądźcie wyrozumiali! - Lena zaśmiała się.

\- Nie poszło Ci źle. Dzięki - puściła jej oczko - Tak w ogóle to co tu robisz?

\- Udało mi się wymknąć z bazy na dłuższy czas. Zamierzałam wam pomóc w odbudowie… ale skoro wasza misja się nie powiodła zgaduję, że zamiast wziąć się za naprawę, dalej będziecie szukać informacji.

\- Tylko Jack... - zaczęła Lena - 'Chyba, że w końcu przyjmie pomocną dłoń' - pomyślał Winston, ale nie powiedział tego na głos, bo doskonale wiedział, jak Lena by na to zareagowała - ...więc jeśli przyjechałaś tu z zamiarem pomocy w odbudowie ośrodka, nie zawiedziemy Cię - puściła Hanie oczko - Cóż… przynajmniej nie ja - Wielkolud mimowolnie uśmiechnął się - 'Właśnie… tak lepiej' - Będę musiała przekonać Torbjörna, on na pewno się przyda. No i Rein… zrobi pracę za dziesięciu.

\- Tak… o ile tacy przybici zechcą w ogóle pracować.

\- Dramatyzujesz. Nie są aż tak załamani. Poza tym Rein od razu odzyska pogodę ducha w naszym towarzystwie. Jestem pewna, że też siedział cicho, bo przygnębiała go reszta. No, chyba, że Torbjörn i jego wieczne przybicie ugasi całą trójkę - Hana uśmiechnęła się.

\- Z tego, co słyszałam od Angeli to niemożliwe… podobno nie raz byłaś jedynym źródłem optymizmu w całej drużynie, więc jeden zrzęda nie ma prawa tego ugasić.

\- Naprawdę? Tak mówiła? - spytała Lena czując lekki rumieniec na swojej twarzy, który jednak był tak mały, że Hana go nie zauważyła.

\- Jasne! A żeby tylko to! - tym razem koreanka zauważyła czerwonawe punkciki. Zachichotała - Czeka nas… ciekawa noc.

* * *

Okazało się, że zespół wcale nie był taki mały. Do odbudowy Lenie udało się dodatkowo namówić Jessiego i Wdowę, choć ta druga podczas naprawy muru wyglądała jak kłębek nerwów. Nikt nie wiedział czy to przez obecną czynność, czy przez ostatnią misję.

\- No, to ściana skończona! - obniosła z dumą Hana - Nieźle, co?

\- Nie wiem co takiego pięknego w tej ścianie… poza tym zrobiliśmy ją razem - skomentował McCree - Ale satysfakcja faktycznie jest. I wiecie… poszedłbym już spać - Kowboj dyskretnie ziewnął, co jednak nie umknęło uwadze Leny.

\- A co, wybiła północ? - spytała. McCree już podniósł rękę, by spojrzeć na zegarek…

\- A, już łapię… - spojrzał się z lekkim uśmieszkiem na brunetkę - Zabawne - Smuga zachichotała.

\- Widzę, że taki zaspany, że nawet reagujesz z opóźnieniem.

\- Fakt, nie miałem ostatnio za dużo snu. Mam nadzieję, że dziś to się zmieni.

\- I ja też - wtrącił Torbjörn - Oby i tym razem żołnierzyk przez pół dnia szukał informacji - ziewnął - Ach… padam z nóg. Potrzebuję dobrego snu. Najlepiej takiego do południa - Jesse nie wiedział, czy to kolejna aluzja, ale postanowił siedzieć cicho.

\- Taaaa, pół wczorajszej nocy w warsztacie i się dziwi, że oczy mu się kleją! - wtrącił Reinhardt.

\- Ćśśśśś! Zwariowałeś?! - syknęła Lena - Nie krzycz tak, wszystkich pobudzisz!

\- Tiaaa… lubię przyjacielu twój entuzjazm, ale może nie o tej porze - skomentował McCree.

\- A, gadanie! Jesteśmy na samym końcu dopiero co odremontowanego budynku! Nikt nas nie słyszy!

\- To chociaż z szacunku dla moich uszu...

\- Oh… - przygasł Rein - ...no dobra - Lena przekręciła.

\- Świetnie… to teraz przydałoby się to usprzątnąć, co nie? - spytał Jesse.

\- Wybaczcie… ale to już beze mnie. Muszę wracać - powiedziała Hana.

\- Jasne, odprowadzić Cię? - spytał McCree.

\- Znam drogę.

\- Nie o to… a, nieważne - Koreanka pobiegła już w stronę wyjścia - Dobra, zwińmy się z tym… jestem już w połowie martwy, chcę mieć to za sobą.

* * *

Gdy Lena i Wdowa wróciły do pokoju, złotooka od razu zajęła łazienkę i poszła pod prysznic. Uwielbiała poranny i wieczorny rytuał mycia ciała. Była to najbardziej relaksująca rzecz, jaką do tej pory poznała, od zawsze, nawet wtedy gdy Amélie jeszcze żyła. Jedyne oderwanie się od świata rzeczywistego, jakie znała. Prysznic w jej przypadku nigdy nie trwał krótko. Dlatego też zdziwiła się, że po jej wyjściu z łazienki Lena ciągle siedziała przy komputerze, zamiast smacznie spać.

\- Nie wydaje Ci się, że aby trochę przesadzasz? - Wdowa spytała jakby od niechcenia, idąc w stronę swojego łóżka.

\- Spokojnie, nie martw się o mnie.

\- Nie martwię - zaprzeczyła. Ta odpowiedź sprowadziła mimowolny uśmiech na usta Leny - Jutro rano znów będę musiała Cię obudzić. Albo znosić twoje chrapanie przez kilka następnych godzin.

\- Chyba, że Jack się nie wyrobi.

\- To nie ma znaczenia. Tak czy siak będzie mi to przeszkadzało - złotooka położyła się wygodnie na plecach - Więc radziłabym Ci się położyć.

\- Dobrze… mamo - jęknęła Lena - Zaraz kończę. Tylko skończę pisać.

\- Co takiego?

\- Mail do Amy.

\- Dopiero co pisałaś…

\- Tak, ale domaga się natychmiastowej odpowiedzi.

\- Skoro natychmiastowej, to czemu piszesz tak długo… - mruknęła zamykając oczy.

\- O to samo mogłabym się zapytać Ciebie… ale w kontekście prysznica - Wdowa nie odpowiedziała - Lubisz to, co? - Nie wiedziała czemu, ale to pytanie zabrzmiało dziwnie - Strasznie długo tam przesiadujesz… prawie całą godzinę. Rano i wieczorem - złotooka wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Lubię. To najprzyjemniejsza czynność jaką w życiu doświadczyłam… zaraz po odbieraniu życia - nastała chwilowa cisza. Lena nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak to odczuwałaś? - spytała cicho, ze znacznie innym tonem, niż wcześniej. Wdowa otworzyła oczy i odwróciła się w jej stronę. Zobaczyła, że brunetka obróciła się w stronę łóżka i patrzyła się na nią z niespotykaną jak u niej powagą na twarzy - Kiedy kogoś zabijasz - oczy kobiet skupiły się na sobie. Nie przerywały kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Odczuwałam siłę. I satysfakcję. Kompletną dominację. Sztucznie wytworzony dreszczyk emocji… i uczucie, że naprawdę żyję - odpowiedziała. Po krótkim czasie Lena przytaknęła - Czemu Cię to interesuje?

\- Czy to uczucie było… uzależniające?

\- Nie - odparła definitywnie Wdowa. Brunetka odetchnęła z ulgą. Uśmiechnęła się lekko - Dlaczego o to wszystko pytasz?

\- Zastanawiałam się… co by się stało, gdyby te uczucia nagle powróciły. Co by się stało, gdyby znów coś się w Tobie przestawiło i ponownie polubiłabyś… zabijać - pauza - Ale skoro to nieuzależniające uczucie to na pewno nie zaczęłabyś tego robić… prawda? - zapadła cisza. Żadne z nich się nie odzywało. W pewnym momencie Wdowa wstała i usiadła na łóżku patrząc się w stronę Leny - Powiedz mi, że nie - brunetka przełknęła ślinę. Jakby z tym pytaniem zwlekała ten cały czas mając nadzieję, że odpowiedź po kilku miesiącach będzie znacznie pewniejsza i bliższa jej oczekiwaniom niż przedtem.

\- Jeśli… to uczucie by powróciło… - zaczęła Wdowa - … ten dreszczyk emocji, zapał, nieziemska satysfakcja… ale ciągle byłoby coś… to coś, co poczułam jakiś czas po dołączeniu do was, to uczucie, o którym opowiadał McCree… i coś, albo ktoś, kto motywowałby mnie do brnięcia w to dalej… nie zaczęłabym - nastała chwilowa cisza - Mimo, że tych uczuć do końca nie rozumiem - dokończyła. Lena uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Dzięki, że byłaś ze mną szczera - Wdowa wzruszyła ramionami, choć tym razem ten ruch wydawał się bardziej sztywny.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ta rozmowa pozostanie między nami. Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek w Overwatch o tym usłyszał. Ani poza.

\- A co, boisz się, że zaczną Ci dokuczać? - zaśmiała się.

\- Lena… - syknęła Wdowa.

\- Oj, już dobrze… nie powiem, słowo Smugi!

\- I nie czuj się wyróżniona… nie chodziło mi tylko o Ciebie, gdy mówiłam o "tym kimś".

\- Rozumiem.

\- To teraz zrób mi przysługę... - położyła się z powrotem, jej głos zdecydowanie ostrzejszy niż przedtem - ... i połóż się w końcu spać

\- Dobra, już dobra… - Lena włączyła holoekran i wysłała wiadomość do Amy. Następnie wyłączyła komputer i położyła się spać z uśmiechem na twarzy. Mimo porażki całej drużyny tą rozmowę uważała za wielki sukces.

* * *

'Już prawie koniec...' - myślała wpisując w konsolę kolejne komendy. Na chwilę oderwała się od holoekranu, by przetrzeć zmęczone oczy - 'No, dalej… teraz nie możesz się poddać' - ponownie sięgnęła do klawiatury i zaczęła wstukiwać ciągi poleceń. Trwało to jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu na ekranie ujrzała upragnione słowa. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo.

\- Zdobyłam dostęp - powiedziała aktywując komunikator. Nie usłyszała odpowiedzi, ale doskonale wiedziała, że Żniwiarz już do niej idzie. Wstukała kolejną komendę, po której wykonaniu zaczęła pokazywać się cała lista dotąd niedostępnych nikomu plików. Kiedy ładowała się, Sombra usłyszała otwierane drzwi. Odwróciła się - Załatwione - powiedziała z jeszcze większym uśmieszkiem. Gdy Reyes podszedł do holoekranu, otworzyła interfejs graficzny. Jego oczom ukazała się masa nagrań z kamer siedziby Overwatch.

\- To tylko przedsmak dostępnych danych - kobieta zaczęła w pośpiechu przeskakiwać pomiędzy folderami

\- Pliki systemowe, dostęp do komputerów każdego z agentów, dokumenty o planowanych działaniach… wszystko - odsunęła się od komputera, by Żniwiarz mógł się wszystkiemu przyjrzeć. Ten jednak nie podchodził bliżej. Jeszcze przez chwilę stał w bezruchu.

\- Dobrze się spisałaś. Jesteś w stanie unieruchomić systemy bezpieczeństwa?

\- Jasne, ale… nie planowałeś przypadkiem przekazania wszystkiego co mamy ONZ?

\- Przekazanie tak dużej ilości danych anonimowo jest nierealne. Poza tym… to sprawa osobista - podszedł do holoekranu - Przygotuj się na unieruchomienie systemów obronnych. I wyciągnij mi jak najwięcej informacji o Jacku Morrisonie i Angeli Ziegler… jak najszybciej - Sombra nie odpowiedziała. Żniwiarz odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi.

\- Czyli jednak chodzi o zemstę - w końcu odezwała się. Reyes zatrzymał się i powoli obrócił w jej stronę. Patrzyła się na niego poważnym wzrokiem, jej uśmiech sprzed chwili całkowicie zniknął.

\- Zemsta… to nie główny powód, dla którego to robimy. Wykorzystujemy tylko okazję.

\- Mam nadzieję… nie chcę mieć potem kłopotów. Jeśli ktoś z Overwatch wymsknie się z twoich rąk, będę miała przerąbane.

\- Nikt się nie wymknie z rąk Śmierci. A nawet jeśli… ciągle będziesz pod moją ochroną.

\- Na tym polega problem. Nie chcę - zapadła cisza - Nie chcę być wiecznie zależna od Ciebie.

\- Nawet jeśli ktokolwiek ucieknie, wróci. A wtedy pozbędę się go - Sombra zaśmiała się.

\- Cóż za hojność z twojej strony.

\- Nie zapominaj, że sam mam w tym interes. Nie powinno Cię to dziwić. Poza tym nikt z nas nie zaprzeczy faktowi… że za czasów Talona nasz duet był niepokonany.

\- Zabawne… to samo mówiłeś Wdowie wcale nie tak dawno temu - Żniwiarz zamilkł.

\- Oho… czyżbym uderzyła w czuły punkt? Zaraz swoim przerażającym głosem rozkażesz mi przygotować także i o niej informacje?

\- Nie przeginaj - odpowiedział ostro. Sombra przekręciła oczami. Żniwiarz pokręcił głową.

\- Powiedz mi… czy nie kuszące dla Ciebie jest dowiedzenie się, jakim cudem Overwatch przeciągnęło ją na swoją stronę? Wszystkie odpowiedzi… znajdują się tutaj - wskazała na holoekran. Reyes nie odpowiadał. Po dłuższej chwili westchnął. Przysiadł na łóżku Sombry.

\- Do dziś nie mogę zrozumieć, jakim cudem Talon mógł sobie na to pozwolić… miał ją w garści, sprawował nad nią totalną kontrolę. Ale jak widać niewystarczającą. Wdowa nie była głupia. Skończyło się na tym, że Overwatch zaproponował jej fuchę u siebie… zyskali świetnego snajpera, a ona możliwość bezkarnego zabijania. Oczywista odpowiedź.

\- Nie ma czegoś takiego - szybko i pewnie odpowiedziała Sombra - Uwierz mi… wiele lat temu nie raz powiedziałam to samo, co ty. A potem niemal traciłam życie za ominięcie jakiejś głupoty, która okazała się nie być taka oczywista.

\- Wątpię, by tym razem było inaczej… ale skoro nalegasz, sprawdź to dla mnie - Kobieta przytaknęła. W tej chwili Żniwiarz wstał, podszedł do drzwi i wyszedł z pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

**Małe ostrzeżenie - w tym rozdziale następuje śmierć bohatera... tak jakby? W pewnym sensie? Można tak powiedzieć? Zobaczycie co mam na myśli w ciągu następnych kilku/kilkunastu rozdziałów :) Miłego czytania!**

* * *

\- Niestety… ostatnio mamy małe problemy - na twarzy Leny pojawił się smutny uśmiech.

\- Coś… poważnego? - Z głośników doszedł głos Amy.

\- Nie jestem pewna, czy mogę Ci mówić - Brunetka puściła oczko do kamerki.

\- No tak… nie jestem wtajemniczona - zaśmiała się.

\- Spokojnie, pewnie niedługo usłyszysz w wiadomościach… jak zawsze.

\- Właśnie, jakby Cię interesowało, mówią o Was na piątce.

\- Nie oglądam telewizji...

\- Tak, i wiem dlaczego. Ale ten program jest naprawdę bardzo ciekawy! Coś w stylu talkshow, tylko że nikt się nie kłóci i sensownie wymienia argumenty.

\- Jedna osoba nas popiera?

\- Nieee… każda patrzy na to z dwóch stron. Choć nie za bardzo was popierają, rozumieją was.

\- Ciekawe… Może znajdę później w internecie.

\- Musisz, wyciągają bardzo trafne wnioski!

\- Dzięki!

\- Muszę kończyć, proszą mnie o pomoc.

\- Jasne, nie przeszkadzam, cześć!

\- Cześć - Lena zakończyła rozmowę.

\- No patrz… nawet w telewizji przestają nas szpecić!

\- Wolne media - odpowiedziała krótko Wdowa - Program o którym mówiła Amy najprawdopodobniej jest treściwy, ale niezbyt popularny. Dla takich przypadków zasada "wolnych mediów" ciągle działa.

\- No jasne, że niepopularny… w końcu to telewizja - zaśmiała się Lena.

\- Mówiła, że nie do końca nas popierają.

\- Ale podobnież rozmawiali z sensem, znaczy dyskutowali o naszych działaniach i nie uważali ich za kopletne zło. Czyli ktoś z wyższej półki jeszcze wierzy w to, że nie przejmiemy władzy nad światem, ograbimy ludzkość i tak dalej, i tak dalej… - chwilowa pauza. W tym momencie Wdowie przyszło na myśl jedno pytanie, które nurtowało ją już od dłuższego czasu. Ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Chérie… powiedz mi, jak to sobie wyobrażasz. Do czego zmierzamy? Jaki mamy cel? - Lena wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Cóż… na początek przydałoby się naprostować niektórych polityków. W Rosji mieliśmy już kilka interwencji, podobnie na Bliskim Wschodzie i w Ameryce. Jak widać, zaczyna działać.

\- Tak… póki nas nie znajdą. Nie muszę chyba mówić, że znaczymy coś do momentu, gdy działamy na zasadzie partyzantki. W otwartej wojnie nie mamy szans. A ukrywać się nie będziemy wiecznie. Długo nad tym myślałam… nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, co będzie dalej.

\- Nie bój nic, gdyby nasze działania nie miały sensu na pewno Jack by tak się nie angażował. Jestem pewna, że ma jakiś plan.

\- Tak… przydałoby się, żeby nam go zdradził.

\- Oho… powiało chłodem. Ale wiesz… wystarczy, że się go spytasz. To chyba nie takie trudne? Wydaje mi się, że zaczął Ci ufać.

\- Przestał docinać - poprawiła Wdowa - I ja też przestałam. To wszystko.

\- Spróbuj, nie zaszkodzi. Dobrze wam idzie.

\- Spróbuję… kiedy będzie miał czas - Lena mimowolnie zaśmiała się.

\- No… to powodzenia. Ten warunek prędko nie zostanie spełniony - Lena wzięła rozbieg i skoczyła na łóżko. Zwykle lądowała obok Wdowy, która w ogóle nie reagowała… ale tym skoczyła dosłownie na nią.

\- Hej! - złotooka w jednej chwili wystrzeliła na pozycję siedzącą, spychając brunetkę na bok, która wylądowała na boku od razu podpierając głowę ręką. Na jej twarzy pojawił się figlarny uśmiech.

\- Tym razem Cię mam - powiedziała cicho. Wdowa westchnęła i powoli wróciła do pozycji leżącej.

\- Czemu los mnie pokarał taką współlokatorką...

\- Hej! - Lena w ułamku sekundy ponownie na nią wskoczyła, lądując rozkrakiem - Odszczekaj to! - złotooka przekręciła oczami.

\- To nie jest zabawne… - poczuła dosyć mocne uderzenie w ramię - To tym bardziej nie - Brunetka spojrzała się na nią z poważną miną. Przez chwilę zostały w tej pozycji… Wdowa zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy aby tym razem jej współlokatorka nie wzięła tego na poważnie. Te myśli jednak zniknęły w momencie, gdy Lena zaczęłą się śmiać i obróciła się, lekko spadając na wolne miejsce za łóżku.

\- No wiesz co… ciągle jesteś…

\- Nie kończ - przerwała.

\- Uwolniłabyś od czasu do czasu trochę tej wstrzymywanej euforii - tym razem lekko szturchnęła ją w ramię.

\- Rozmawiałyśmy już o tym.

\- Tak… ale mały teścik nie zaszkodzi - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. W tym momencie Wdowa ziewnęła dyskretnie. Brunetka westchnęła.

\- W takich momentach nie wiem, czy naprawdę chce Ci się spać, czy…

\- Chérie… nie spałam od kilku dni - Lena zacięła się na chwilę. Sięgnęła pamięcią do najbliższych nocy spędzonych z Wdową.

\- No tak… to się zgadza - westchnęła. Zeskoczyła z dolnego łóżka, by potem skocznie wspiąć się na górne - Niech Ci będzie… tym razem jesteś wolna.

\- W końcu - Złotooka uśmiechnęła się lekko, zamykając oczy - Dobranoc… Lena - W tej chwili na twarzy brunetki pojawił się mały uśmiech. Owinęła się w kołderkę.

\- Dobranoc - odpowiedziała.

* * *

Usłyszał dźwięk lecących helikopterów. Był pewien, że mu się przesłyszało. Wstał i podbiegł do okna. Otworzył szeroko oczy.

\- Winston, mamy gości! - krzyknął Jack - Możesz mi łaskawie powiedzieć, jakim cudem obeszli nasze radary?! - szybkim marszem ruszył w stronę ekwipunku pozostawionego na biurku. Wielkolud szybkim ruchem ręki wyłączył Heartstone-a i odpalił panel sterowania systemami obronnymi. Przypatrzył się im.

\- Dziwne… wszystko jak w najlepszym porządku… - rozejrzał się za okno - … A jednak tam są… nie rozumiem - Zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien się ocknąć i nie dać opanować się zdziwieniu. Przełączył część holograficznych przełączników w funkcję 'ON'.

\- No dobra... zaczynamy show… - powiedział Żołnierz poprawiając dopiero co założony wizjer. Podszedł do okna. Helikoptery zaczęły lądować i… - ...Winston?

\- Już sprawdzam! - przeszedł w sekcję "ręczne sterowanie". Pojawiła się znajoma strona… jednak nieco inna. Cała szara. W dodatku na środku była ledwo widoczna, prawie przeźroczysta, purpurowa czaszka. Winston otworzył szeroko oczy - Zostaliśmy shakowani! - pędem sięgnął po klawiaturę - Nie mogę nic aktywować! Muszę…

\- Nie ma czasu! Zaraz wejdą! - Jack zaczął biec w kierunku schodów - Przytrzymam ich, zajmij się resztą!

Mówiąc "Przytrzymam ich", nie do końca wiedział, co ma na myśli. wszedł na wieżę i, używając wizjera, starał się ich trafić z dalekiej odległości. Skutkiem było przyciągnięcie ognia w jego stronę… ale na szczęście okazało się, że nie mieli snajpera - 'Dobrze… opóźnię ich' - pomyślał. Wychylał się z różnych miejsc, na ułamki sekundy, by unieszkodliwić choć jedną osobę. Jednak to mu się nie udało. Trafił niejednego, ale mimo wszystko na tą odległość pulsacyjne pociski zbyt szybko traciły swoją moc. Nie trwało to długo, aż w końcu Żołnierz widząc, że otworzyli drzwi, zszedł z wieży wgłąb ośrodka. Podbiegł do głównego wejścia, wiedząc, skąd nadejdzie atak. Chwilę przed wejściem atakujących usłyszał zza pleców ciężkie kroki. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Winstona, razem z McCree, Torbjornem, Reinhardtem, Aną i Angelą.

\- Co tak długo? - odparł spokojnie ponownie wcelowując się w stronę wejścia - Gdzie Lena? I Wdowa?

\- Potrzebujesz szybkiej pomocy, nie zdołałem wszystkich… - nie dokończył zdania, przerwał mu znajomy dźwięk otwierania głównego wejścia. To w mgnieniu oka postawiło wszystkich na równe nogi, w ułamek sekundy ustawili się w pozie obronnej.

\- Jest ich zbyt wiele! - krzyknął Torbjorn, któremu padła już trzecia wieżyczka. Nie mając materiałów na kolejną, wyjął nitownicę i zaczął z niej strzelać - Nie utrzymamy się tu! - jako kolejny schował się za tarczą Reinhardta. Gdyby nie Jesse i Jack na skrzydłach, zostaliby otoczeni.

\- Wycofujemy się! - krzyknął Reinhardt - Bez Leny i Wdowy nie da rady! - Żołnierz w ułamku sekundy przemyślał to, co powiedział. Wilhelm miał rację. Ośrodek jest wielki, mają gdzie uciekać… a dwa dodatkowe ogniwa byłyby w stanie przesądzić wynik bitwy. Tylko kto byłby w stanie się do nich dostać wystarczająco szybko? Na to pytanie znał już odpowiedź.

Nagle coś ją wyrwało ze snu. Złapało za ramiona i brutalnie podniosło ją z łóżka.

\- Atak! - mimo, że sekundę temu przebudziła się, krzyk Jacka Morrisona był wystarczający, by zetrzeć jej sen z powiek.

\- Jak to?! - Lena wyskoczyła z łóżka, podobnie jak Wdowa - Przecież…

\- Nie czas na pytania! Za mną! - Żołnierz wystrzelił z pokoju jak z katapulty. Wdowa zrobiła to samo sekundę później, a tuż za nią Smuga, która prócz pistoletów pulsacyjnych musiała wziąć swój akcelerator. Jak tylko w biegu ogarnęła te rzeczy, mignęła w przód omijając złotooką, by znaleźć się obok żołnierza.

\- Jack, co jest?!

\- Żniwiarz! Jakimś cudem unieruchomił systemy obronne! - Nie miał możliwości powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż dokładnie w tym momencie cała trójka wpadła do sterowni, gdzie trwała zagorzała walka. Jack był zdumiony tym, jak szybko linia obrony przesuwała się na ich niekorzyść. Jak zszedł, by obudzić resztę, ludzie Żniwiarza zdążyli zepchnąć Overwatch całkowicie w głąb bazy, mimo że zaplanowanym punktem obrony było wejście do środka.

Jack ułamek sekundy po tym, jak zobaczył sterownię doskonale wiedział, że przegrają.

Ale nie okazywał tego. Nikomu też nie pisnął słówkiem. Mimo, że był pewien wyniku bitwy, to jednak tego nie okazywał. Ciągle żyła w nim nadzieja. Nadzieja należąca do Jacka Morrisona.

Kolejne trupy padały na ziemię. Smuga nie mogła wykorzystać swojego potencjału, nie mogła zaflankować przeciwnika - było ich zbyt wielu. Musiała pójść na pierwszy ogień. Razem z Żołnierzem. Wdowa nie potrafiła wyczuć momentu, w którym mogłaby dostać się na wyższy punkt. Jej bystre oko dostrzegło niebezpieczeństwo kryjące się za użyciem linki. Tym bardziej, że ludzie Żniwiarza byli świetnie wyszkoleni, i nie ubywali, mimo coraz większej ilości zwłok w tym miejscu. Nadzieja na wygraną była ciągle żywa, dopóki nie zaczęła zawodzić tarcza Reinhardta, która osłaniała chowających się w dalszych punktach sterowni, niedysponujących wystarczającą siłą ognia. W pewnym momencie emiter osłon Reinhardta zatrząsł się w taki sposób, że nawet on nie potrafił go opanować. Tarcza padła. To był początek końca.

Jack padł na ziemię. Pierwszą osobą, która to zauważyła była Smuga. Najszybciej jak mogła mignęła w jego stronę, i pół sekundy po tym jak stracił przytomność, nachyliła się nad nim i zaczęła sprawdzać czynności życiowe. W tym momencie jej twarz zbladła. Serce ciągle biło, skóra była ciągle ciepła… ale coraz mniej wyraźnie. Aż w końcu nie można było wyczuć już nic. To był ten moment, w którym Jack Morrison zginął.

Pierwsze padnięte ogniwo pociągnęło następne. Na kilka sekund Smuga odpadła z gry. Gdy wróciła, wrogowie zdobyli zbyt dużą przewagę. Overwatch nie mogło się wycofać. Zostali otoczeni. Oddział żołnierzy Żniwiarza podczas bitwy w sterowni dostał się do kwater i stamtąd rozpoczął swój atak. Nie było już jakichkolwiek szans.

Nagle ludzie Reyesa zaprzestali ostrzału. Ciągły, ogłuszający dźwięk z ich karabinów w jednej chwili ucichł. Gdy Overwatch się w tym zorientowało, również przestali strzelać. Nastała cisza. Ta scena trwała jeszcze przez kilkanaście sekund. Nagle w drzwiach, przez które do sterowni dostała się większość ludzi Żniwiarza, pojawił się czarny dym. Przemieszczał się w stronę agentów, w subtelny sposób omijając żołnierzy, którzy teraz przypominali bezmyślne maszyny celujące prosto w agentów Overwatch. Okazało się jednak, że dym nie zmierzał w ich stronę… lecz do ich upadłego dowódcy. Pojawił się obok niego, zatoczył kilka okręgów, w końcu wylądował na ziemi przy jego ciele. Wtedy ukazał się jego prawdziwy wygląd. Nad Jackiem Morrisonem ustała postać ubrana w całości na czarno, patrząc się w jego stronę. Nie ruszał się.

\- ...jak ty to mówiłaś? - odezwał się w końcu - A… "tak oto upada legenda" - Zaśmiał się szyderczo. Każdy z agentów patrzył się bezradnie na całą sytuację nie mając pojęcia co robić, nie mając wewnętrznej siły, woli, motywacji, by choć kiwnąć palcem. Każdy… prócz Angeli. Bezwiednie ruszyła w stronę ciała, nie zwracając uwagi na cokolwiek innego. Jeden z żołnierzy spojrzał się na Żniwiarza. Ten lekko, prawie niezauważalnie przytaknął. Jego ludzie, którzy stali jej na drodze odsunęli się, robiąc przejście - W końcu dostałeś to, na co zasłużyłeś… - wyszeptał, kiedy założył, że Łaska jest na tyle blisko, by go usłyszeć… tak się jednak nie stało. Angela w tym momencie nie zwracała uwagi na absolutnie nic. Upadła na kolana, ciągle nie spuszczając przerażonych oczu z poległego przyjaciela. Żniwiarz widząc, że kobieta nie zwraca na niego uwagi, zapragnął przerwać tą sytuację - Starczy tego teatrzyku… wracaj do swoich przyjaciół… - Łaska jednak nie reagowała. Do jej oczu powoli napływały łzy, a dłonie sięgające po głowę Jacka coraz bardziej się trzęsły. Reyes sięgnął jedną ręką do swojego pasa. Wyjmując strzelbę przycelował nią prosto w agentów Overwatch - Angela… nalegam - odparł, tym razem w jego głosie pojawiła się groźba połączona z frustracją. Ona jednak ciągle nie spełniła polecenia. Dokładnie w momencie, kiedy Żniwiarz dokończył zdanie, ta dała ujście łzom rozpaczy, dotąd ciche pomieszczenie wypełnił płacz bezradnej kobiety. Ich czoła zetknęły się. W tym momencie serce każdego z agentów zamarło. Po kilku sekundach Żniwiarz w końcu się ruszył. Agresywnie złapał Angelę za ramię, a kiedy wyczuł, że ta dalej nie reagowała, ogarnęła go furia. Z całej siły zamachnął się i rzucił ją o pobliski filar. Kobieta upadła na ziemię, nieprzytomna. W sterowni słychać było tylko ciężki oddech Gabriela. Po jakimś czasie ustabilizował się - Zabrać ich… - powiedział ponuro. W tym momencie ludzie Żniwiarza zbliżyli się do agentów, zacieśniając okrąg. Kilku z nich sięgnęło jedną ręką do pasa i wyjęło zwykłe, tradycyjne kajdanki. Ktoś podszedł do bezwładnego ciała Angeli - Ją zostaw - przerwał mu Żniwiarz. Żołnierz posłusznie odsunął się od niej - Jej cela nie będzie potrzebna... - w jego głosie dało się wyczuć coś w stylu szaleńczego śmiechu - Śmierć ma do niej sprawę… osobistą. Tak jak do Jacka Morrisona.


	5. Chapter 5

Cisza. Kompletna cisza. Jedyny dźwięk, jaki słyszeli, to brzęczenie osłon w celi. Siedzieli oparci o ścianę, każdy z nich pogrążony we własnych myślach… prawie każdy.

\- Smuga… siadaj - warknął Torbjorn w stronę Leny i Winstona, którzy majstrowali coś przy elektronice.

\- Może ty nie chcesz się stąd wydostać… ale ja tak! - odpowiedziała Smuga znacznie poważniejszym tonem niż zwykle.

\- Taaa… szkoda tylko, że nie wiesz co robisz!

\- Jeśli znajdę odpowiedni obwód, będę w stanie wywołać małą awarię - wtrącił Winston - Pamiętam sygnaturę energetyczną tego budynku, możliwe, że się stąd wyrwiemy - Wielkolud złapał mały przewód rękami, starając się odczytać drobny napis. Nagle przerwał. Obejrzał się na siebie. Zobaczył to, co kilkanaście minut temu. Nikt prócz Leny nie był zainteresowany jego pracą. Wszyscy tylko siedzieli, zapatrzeni w swoje własne myśli - O czym myślicie? - powiedział powracając do pracy. Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi. W pewnym momencie Jesse zaśmiał się.

\- Ten cały koreański syf… nawet da się stąd wydostać przecinając jeden kabelek z poziomu celi? - spytał jakby ignorując to, co powiedział Winston. Nikt nie skomentował. Ale nie tego oczekiwał - Wyobraźcie sobie to w książkach historycznych… "Overwatch wydostało się z rąk najgroźniejszego terrorysty świata grzebiąc przy płytce elektrycznej" - zaśmiał się - "W dodatku wszyscy byli w piżamach" - dodał na koniec. I znowu zapadła cisza.

\- Wydostaniemy się… i co? - spytała Wdowa, która jako jedna z niewielu nie siedziała oparta o ścianę, lecz stała przed barierą, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu nie wiadomo czego.

\- To, co mówił Jack - odpowiedziała Lena bez zawahania - Dorwiemy Żniwiarza - Złotooka odwróciła się w jej stronę.

\- Chyba sama w to nie wierzysz - słysząc to Smuga oderwała wzrok od płytki elektronicznej, przy której pracował Winston. Spojrzała się na nią. Wdowa spodziewała się wielkiej złości połączonej z determinacją, być może bezdusznego wyrazu twarzy… ale tego nie ujrzała.

\- Wierzę - odpowiedziała krótko spokojnym głosem - Uda nam się. Tylu rzeczom stawialiśmy czoła… damy radę Żniwiarzowi.

\- Widziałaś, co potrafi. Nie dość, że staje się coraz silniejszy fizycznie… to zdobywa jeszcze więcej wpływów.

\- Tak… - przerwała Ana - ...to prawda. I właśnie dlatego nie możemy mu odpuścić - zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Jak chcecie to zrobić? - spytała Wdowa, zaciekawiona odpowiedzią Any. Była pewna, że akurat ona będzie miała podobny punkt widzenia.

\- Sypnęłabym tu jakimś historycznym przykładem w stylu Winstona… ale to nie moja bajka. Nie damy mu rady w bezpośrednim starciu, tu mogę się zgodzić… ale jeśli będziemy się ukrywać, działać po cichu… to już inna sprawa - Lena właśnie otwierała usta, kiedy to nagle bariery wyłączyły się, włącznie z wszystkimi drzwiami. Popatrzyła się na Winstona, który wyglądał na rozproszonego.

\- Nie rozumiem… miała paść cała sieć - Agenci zaczęli powoli wstawać. Pierwszą, która wychyliła głowę poza celę była Ana, nieco zdziwiona dezaktywowaniem pola.

\- Już chyba nie czas na takie rozmowy - Ana i Wdowa popatrzyły się na siebie nawzajem. Białowłosa wyraźnie przytaknęła.

\- Wynośmy się stąd.

* * *

Ucieczka poszła zaskakująco łatwo. Wszystkie drzwi stały przed nimi otworem, strażników było mało. Cała ta sytuacja wprawiła Anę w zamyślenie. Czy aby naprawdę Żniwiarz tak bardzo zlekceważył ochronę? Kiedy była w celi, przez nikogo nie pilnowana była przekonana, że obserwuje ich jakaś kamera… ale się myliła. Niczego takiego nie było. Wyszli kompletnie po cichu, jednak bez skrytych zabójstw się nie obyło. A wszystko w części portowej. Kilku agentów Żniwiarza przeszukiwało bazę, by zdać mu dokładny raport. Nie było ich dużo i skoordynowana akcja McCree, Smugi, Wdowy i Any przyniosła oczekiwany skutek. Dostali się do łodzi podwodnej, którą przypłynęli z Gibraltaru, i w powolnym tempie odpłynęli.

W łodzi nastroje zaczęły się powoli poprawiać. Agenci zaczęli rozmawiać między sobą, a to już coś. Rozmawiali głównie o Jacku i Angeli, bo niby o czym innym. Najwięcej pokrzepienia dawała Smuga, mimo że głęboko w sercu strasznie cierpiała. Obie te osoby były dla niej bardzo ważne. Od Jacka wszystko się zaczęło, jej cała przygoda z Overwatch. Traktowała go jak ojca, którego nigdy nie miała… a przynajmniej nie pamiętała. Mimo jego charakteru i wielu wad widziała w nim prawdziwego bohatera. Angela… osoba, do której najchętniej przychodziła, gdy potrzebowała rozmowy. Z nią mogła pogadać o wszystkim, podzielić się każdym sekretem. Ufała jej i zawsze otrzymywała pomoc, niezależnie od wszystkiego. A teraz… oboje zniknęli. Na zawsze. Nie zostawała przy tej myśli. Nie chciała.

\- Zmieńmy temat - powiedział w końcu Winston urażonym głosem, który nie był w stanie dłużej znieść rozmów o tej dwójce - Co z nami? Gdzie teraz będziemy operować? Albo co ważniejsze, jak będziemy operować?

\- Przede wszystkim ciszej - odparła pewnie Ana, która w tym momencie była traktowana jak zastępca Jacka, jak godna liderka. Według każdego w Overwatch ona najbardziej się do tego nadawała - Nie mamy szans w bezpośrednim starciu ze Żniwiarzem. Musimy znaleźć jego słaby punkt. A co do miejsca…

\- Powinniśmy się rozdzielić - wtrącił McCree - jako grupa jesteśmy łatwi do namierzenia. Póki nie znajdziemy stałego schronienia stanowimy łatwy cel.

\- Dokładnie to miałam powiedzieć. Sposób komunikacji pozostaje niezmienny. Zawsze przed jakąkolwiek akcją będziemy spotykali się w jednym miejscu.

\- Tak chyba będzie najlepiej - mruknął Torbjorn.

\- Chwila - wtrącił Reinhardt - Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? Mamy wolną rękę?

\- Nie - zaprzeczyła Ana - możesz chodzić sobie gdzie chcesz… bylebyś był w stanie szybko dotrzeć na miejsce spotkania i, najważniejsze, nie dał się wykryć.

\- Z tym to akurat będzie ciężko… - odpowiedział patrząc się na samego siebie.

\- Miejsce spotkania ustalimy… gdzieś w środku Europy. Proszę was, byście nie opuszczali jej granic, zgadza się? - wszyscy potwierdzili. W tym momencie zapadła cisza.

\- Jeśli uda mi się zdobyć kontakt z YoungIT, postaram się uruchomić Atenę na jakimś serwerze - wtrącił Winston - Nie jest to najbezpieczniejszy sposób… ale wygląda na to, że w tej sytuacji najlepszy.

\- Myślałam, że została w naszej bazie.

\- Nie została. Właśnie dlatego tak nalegałem, byśmy odpłynęli właśnie tym statkiem, którym przybyliśmy z Gibraltaru.

\- Rozumiem… będziesz mógł ją odtworzyć.

\- Zgadza się - w tym momencie łódź dobiła do brzegu.

* * *

Wszyscy chcieli o tym wydarzeniu zapomnieć. Mimo wszystko ciągle byli bez humoru. Po wyjściu na zewnątrz każdy wymienił się grzecznościami i poszedł w swoją stronę. Wszyscy… prócz Any. I Smugi, która wiedziała, jak ta strata wpływa na przyjaciółkę. Był wschód. Siwowłosa właśnie spoglądała na wychodzące zza horyzontu słońce. Wszystko było takie… spokojne. Jakby los mówił "Masz, ciesz się chwilą", jakby po ostatnich wydarzeniach dawał jej złapać oddech.

\- Słuchaj, wiem, że chcesz mnie pocieszyć… - zaczęła Ana kojącym głosem - …ale proszę, nie próbuj - 'Tak… nie ma sensu' - pomyślała Smuga, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos.

\- Dopadniemy go - odpowiedziała. Siwowłosa zaśmiała się.

\- Niesamowite, że potrafisz powiedzieć mi coś, co jest w pewien sposób pokrzepiające… mimo, że wiem, że sama nie gonisz za zemstą.

\- Zawsze do usług - uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Muszę zawiadomić Hanę, zanim postanowi wpaść na inspekcję i dostanie się w łapy Żniwiarza - zapadła chwilowa cisza, podczas której obie wpatrywały się w krajobraz przed nimi. Na piękne morze, znad którego leniwie wschodziło słońce - Jack… Symbol Overwatch… - pokręciła głową. Nie miała tak naprawdę na myśli tego, co powiedziała. Nie myślała o jego symbolice… ale o tym, ile z nim czasu spędziła. O tym, kim dla niej był. O tym, co dla niej znaczył - ... nic już nie będzie takie samo - wstrzymywała łzy, które po raz pierwszy od wielu lat napływały do oczu. To nie była ta sama Ana. Na twarzy pojawiła się rozpacz. Determinacja i chłód całkowicie zniknęły. Nikt, nawet ona sama nie spodziewała się, że coś kiedykolwiek tak nią wzruszy. Lena nie powiedziała nic. Najmniej inwazyjnie i najcieplej jak mogła przytuliła przyjaciółkę, która chwilę potem odwzajemniła uścisk. Teraz i brunetka zaczęła płakać. Nie chciała już wstrzymywać tego uczucia. Chciała dać mu ujście. Pocieszanie z jej strony było nieocenione… ale prawda była taka, że ją też to mocno zabolało. Ana to doskonale rozumiała. Bez żadnych słów.

* * *

Następne dni były bardzo ciężkie dla całego zespołu. Ana z Winstonem próbowali nawiązać kontakt z rządem Wielkiej Brytanii, co jednak nie było takie proste. Trudno było dostać się na ich kanał, rządowi spece od komunikacji zwykle ignorowali sygnał widząc, że ma on zupełnie inne cechy niż ten z koreańskiej bazy Overwatch. Jednak Ana spodziewała się tego. Wiedziała, że plan zawarcia z Wielką Brytanią sojuszu nie był dobrym pomysłem. Z pewnością Anglia zauważyłaby braki w składzie i odrzuciła ich, a nawet jeśli nie, nie spełniliby ich oczekiwań. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że gdyby inne państwa się o tym dowiedziały, nie skończyłoby się to dobrze. Ana wiedziała, że Jack miał jakiś pomysł na ten sojusz. Wspomniał o tym, że prawdopodobnie rząd nie zgodziłby się na jego warunki… ale też o tym, że będzie próbował. Znała go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że na pewno miał gotowe rozwiązanie tego problemu. Ale nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić.

Torbjorn zapragnął powrotu do starego polowania na dowody przeciwko Omnikom. Mimo, że Lena po śmierci Zenyatty robiła wszystko, by zmienić jego poglądy, na nic się to nie zdało. Mimo wszystko jego zdanie o Omnikach pozostawało niezmienne. Przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wybrać się ze swoim druhem Reinhardtem do Niemczech. Staruszek po wszystkim co przeszedł zapragnął choć odrobiny spokoju w staromodnym stylu. Jedyne o czym marzył, to usadowić się wygodnie w fotelu. I ta perspektywa Torbjornowi odpowiadała… szczególnie, że nie mógł sobie pozwolić na działania w Rosji. Ale uparł się i nie spoczął.

McCree… cóż, samotnik. Zaczął błąkać się po Europie nie mogąc znaleźć miejsca na świecie. Ale wcale się nie spieszył. Przecież nikt go nie gonił. Był o to spokojny. Wiele spraw musiał przemyśleć. Przez chwilę myślał, czy by nie pójść za którymś z kompanów, chociażby za Leną… ale uznał, że potrzebuje samotności. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Starał się trzymać w pobliżu środkowej Europy mając w głowie głos Any, mówiący mu, że nowa baza operacyjna będzie najprawdopodobniej w tej okolicy… o ile w ogóle powstanie.

Właśnie, co z Leną? Ona też potrzebowała chwili na odsapnięcie, jakie miejsce byłoby na to lepsze od King's Row? Zgadza się, żadne. Ta część Londynu zawsze była dla niej przyjazna. Zanim jeszcze część starego składu Overwatch odrodziła się, Smuga głównie przebywała właśnie w tutaj. Była, można by rzec, "lokalną bohaterką". Najprawdopodobniej przez to wszyscy ludzie tam mieszkający nigdy nie zaakceptowali doniesień mediów odnośnie jej osoby. Widzieli na żywo nie raz, jaka jest ona naprawdę. I po prostu nie chcieli przyjmować tego do wiadomości. Dla Smugi to miejsce zawsze było dziwnie… magiczne. Czuła, że tutaj znajdzie upragnione ukojenie.

A co z Wdową? Była jedyną osobą, która nie miała w tym momencie żadnego celu. Nie miała żadnego pomysłu, co mogłaby robić dalej, żeby… żyć. Lena okazała się dla niej ogromnym wsparciem. Była to dla niej najbliższa osoba i w pewnym sensie przyjaciółka. Podążyła za Smugą, która starała się jej pomóc poruszać się w nowym świecie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jakiś czas później. King's Row**

Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Nagła zmiana otoczenia automatycznie przyniosła uśmiech na jej twarz. Powoli zdjęła kaptur i rozejrzała się po całym pubie - 'To miejsce… nigdy się nie zmieni' - pomyślała powoli ruszając w stronę barmana. I faktycznie, lokal sprawiał wrażenie, jakby zatrzymał się w czasie, jakby nic z zewnątrz nie miało na niego wpływu. Mimo upływu lat, ciągle ta sama atmosfera, to samo ciepło bijące z każdej strony. Tak, to były cechy charakterystyczne King's Row… ale tutaj… nic się nie zmieniło. Dosłownie nic. Kiedy człowiek wchodził do środka podczas ulewnej pogody, dodatkowo z niezbyt szczęśliwym wyrazem twarzy, od razu robiło się jakoś lżej na sercu.

\- Pssst! Al! - syknęła Lena w stronę nieco pulchnego barmana, który odwrócony był do niej plecami. Na te słowa odwrócił się nie przerywając czyszczenia jednego z kufli. Mimo dobrego już humoru, na widok starej przyjaciółki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

\- Ha! Kogo my tu mamy! - podniósł głos. Część z klientów obróciła się w jego stronę - Patrzcie kto przyszedł! - Swoim charakterystycznym chodem ruszył w stronę bramki.

\- Nie, nie musisz! - Lena zaczęła delikatnie machać rękoma jednocześnie nie mogąc powstrzymać lekkich rumieńców i wielkiego uśmiechu na twarzy.

\- Kiedy chcę! - Gruby Al wyszedł zza stołu i mocno uścisnął przyjaciółkę, lekko ją podnosząc - Hoho! Ile to miesięcy już minęło?! Pięć? Sześć? - Lena zaśmiała się lekko ściskając dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Pięć i pół… coś w tym guście - odpowiedziała powoli, podczas gdy on odstawił ją na ziemię.

\- Szmat czasu… domyślam się, że sporo się u Ciebie działo - wziął jeden z kufli i zaczął nalewać do niego gorącego grzańca, doskonale wiedział, że Lena uwielbia ten smak - Ba, część było widać w telewizji! Musisz nam to jak najszybciej opowiedzieć!

\- Nam? - spytała zdziwiona Smuga. Wtedy zorientowała się, że część z klienteli podeszła do nich i zaczęła przyglądać się rozmowie.

\- Tak… nam - puścił jej oczko. Wtedy jego mina nieco spoważniała - Ta cała sytuacja, jak Cię przyłapali… niezbyt pozytywna przygoda, co? - spytał podając jej kufel grzańca.

\- Niezbyt… ale w sumie chyba wyszło na dobre. Mam więcej czasu dla Overwatch, a sposób na utrzymanie Domu Żebraków znalazłam. Mimo wszystko tak chyba jest lepiej, ale o tym kiedy indziej. Zbyt długa historia… poza tym nie chcę powiedzieć za dużo - uśmiechnęła się lekko - No i mam za kilka minut spotkanie, zapewniam, że nie zdążyłabym - Al lekko przytaknął.

\- W sumie… masz rację. Ci wszyscy ludzie tu nie byliby w stanie poznać Cię osobiście gdyby nie ten incydent! - wypiął się dumnie wiedząc, że był jedyną osobą w całym King's Row, która od początku znała jej tożsamość. Na te słowa Lena zaczęła rozglądać się wokół siebie. Podeszło do nich kilka osób… część z nich nawet kojarzyła z misji ratunkowych. Poczuła ciepło w sercu. Dla Smugi było to niesamowite uczucie, zobaczyć te wszystkie uśmiechy, które znajdują się tam między innymi dlatego, że to właśnie ona im pomogła.

\- A więc… Lena Oxton - usłyszała omnicki głos. Odwróciła się w jego stronę… i poznała go od razu - To twoje prawdziwe imię.

\- No… na to wygląda - uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Robot przytaknął. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Smuga kiedyś uratowała go przed bandą wandali próbujących go zezłomować... a teraz… przyszedł do pubu i nagle dowiedział się, że w tym miejscu stoi właśnie ona. Chciał jej zwyczajnie podziękować, ale… teraz wydawała się kimś zupełnie innym. Nie chodziło o zmianę charakteru, której przecież nie było, ale… zobaczył ją w zupełnie innym świetle. Inny ubiór, sytuacja z codziennego życia, w dodatku to, że znana była jej tożsamość także wiele zmieniało… osoba dokładnie ta sama. Jednak nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich następne spotkanie. Zobaczył Smugę jako kogoś... zwyczajnego.

\- ...dziękuję - w końcu wykrztusił - Jeszcze raz, dziękuję - Lena uśmiechnęła się do niego ciepło.

\- Nie ma sprawy… zawsze do usług - delikatnie uniósł rękę w geście podziękowania jej. Ta po prostu podeszła do niego i mocno uścisnęła. Nie spodziewał się tego - Co… nie odwdzięczysz się? - zaśmiała się lekko. Omnik zareagował dopiero po chwili. Nieśmiało odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Buuu! Smuga gra pod publikę! - przerwał Al grubym głosem… jednak Lena zdecydowanie nic sobie z tego nie robiła. Po zakończeniu uścisku popatrzyła się na resztę. Ich również poznawała… cóż, przynajmniej większość. Mimo, że teoretycznie nie miała na to czasu, nie mogła sobie odmówić. Wiedziała, że każdy z nich chciał jej coś powiedzieć, być może przeprowadzić dłuższą rozmowę. Nie chciała ich zawieść, pod żadnym względem.

* * *

Westchnęła głęboko, powoli osuwając się na mięciutką kanapę - 'Chwila ciszy...' - pomyślała biorąc duży łyk kolejnego grzańca, którego przed chwilą sobie nalała - 'Ach ta Amy… czasami się spóźnia, ale ma to swoje zalety. Przynajmniej mam chwilę dla samej siebie. Cieszę się spokojem, póki jeszcze trwa...' - niestety nie potrafiła powstrzymać tej myśli. Słowa Angeli, tak realistycznie brzmiące, zabrzmiały w jej głowie. Mimo, że minęło już trochę czasu, nadal nie mogła zdjąć myśli z dwójki dawnych przyjaciół. Jasne, widać było poprawę… ale towarzyszyło jej uczucie, że nigdy jej to nie opuści. Potrząsnęła głową - 'No już Lena, weź się w garść! Koniec tych pesymizmów na dziś!' - mimo wewnętrznego konfliktu myśli uśmiechnęła się lekko biorąc kolejny łyk grzańca. Kiedy miała jeszcze kufel przy ustach, usłyszała, jak ktoś przed nią siada. Szybko go opuściła i spojrzała na tą osobę.

\- Cześć - ujrzała piękną, smukłą, rudowłosą kobietę z ciepłym wyrazem twarzy. Nosiła wełnianą, bordową bluzkę, dziwnie pasującą do karnacji, mimo różnicy kolorów. Bo karnację miała rumianą, jej odcień wywołał jakieś dziwne ciepło w okolicach twarzy brunetki. I te piegi... piegi, które pasowały idealnie. Smuga zapamiętała wiele piegowatych osób, jedne miały twarz całą w brązowych kropkach, inne miały je niesymetryczne rozłożone. Ale te... wkomponowywały się pięknie. Lena przez chwilę wyglądała jakby była w transie. Wytężała pamięć... ale po chwili doszła do wniosku, że tej kobiety na pewno nie skojarzy. Zapamiętałby ją. Na sto procent.

\- Cześć - brunetka odwzajemniła uśmiech, wyrywając się z transu - Słucham, co Cię do mnie sprowadza?

\- Lena Oxton?

\- Zgadza się - to ją nieco zdziwiło. Założyła, że to kolejna osoba, która być może dowiedziała się, że Smuga jest w tym lokalu i przyszła z nią porozmawiać… ale sposób w jaki traktowała ją wzrokowo i fakt, że spytała ją o imię i nazwisko dementował to.

\- Przysyła mnie Amy, nasza wspólna przyjaciółka. Niestety nie mogła przyjść osobiście - Lena zaśmiała się.

\- No tak… jak to ona.

\- Wiecznie roztrzepana - dokończyła rudowłosa z porozumiewawczym uśmiechem na twarzy - Miło mi Cię w końcu poznać… w domu Żebraków tyle o Tobie słyszałam…

\- Jesteś wolontariuszką? - zdziwiła się Lena.

\- Tak. Od niedawna, minęło kilka miesięcy odkąd dołączyłam. Niestety akurat wtedy, kiedy przestałaś się pojawiać - opowiedziała, podczas gdy brunetka wyjęła kartę i podarowała ją Emily.

\- Cóż… sporo się w moim życiu działo. Nie miałam czasu ani możliwości, by odwiedzić Dom Żebraków… cudem znalazłam sposób na przesyłanie środków. A dziś… to miało być moje pierwsze spotkanie z Amy.

\- Wiem… mówiła mi. Żałowała, że nie może przyjść - Lena dała jej smutny uśmiech. W tym momencie nastała cisza. Brunetka tak jakby zapomniała, że ktoś naprzeciwko niej siedzi. Popatrzyła się za okno, na deszczową panoramę King's Row… mimo, że tak naprawdę jej myśli były gdzie indziej - Co Cię trapi? - usłyszała głos rudowłosej. Odwróciła się w jej stronę. Piegowata twarz przybrała teraz wyraz zmartwienia - Tyle słyszałam o twoim wiecznym optymizmie… tymczasem jak teraz na Ciebie patrzę… widzę co innego - w głosie, jakim to powiedziała, Lena wyczuła najprawdziwszą troskę. Brunetka westchnęła. Ze zmęczonymi oczami uśmiechnęła się lekko w jej stronę.

\- Cóż… nawet największego optymistę może czasami coś zaskoczyć. Coś, co wywróci jego świat do góry nogami. Ale nie przejmuj się mną. Kilka, kilkanaście dni i będę jak nowa - odpowiedziała śmiało. Mimo, że rozmawiała z nią dopiero chwilę, była bardzo otwarta... nawet jak na siebie. Coś wyrazie twarzy rudowłosej, w jej głosie, w jej oczach przekonywało ją, że może z nią szczerze porozmawiać... choć trochę ją to niepokoiło.

\- Jeśli mogę spytać… co się stało? - Lena złapała za kufel grzańca i wzięła kilka płytkich łyków. Odstawiła go i westchnęła z ulgą.

\- Dwójka moich przyjaciół… - przerwała. Nie do końca wiedziała, jakie słowo by najlepiej oddało to, co czuje. Spojrzała głęboko w oczy nieznajomej… i poczuła, że nie musi kończyć. Coś w jej oczach kazało jej myśleć, że rozumie, do czego zmierzała… po chwili Lena doszła do wniosku, że nie tylko rozumie, ale sama to przeżyła. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyły sobie głęboko w oczy, każda z nich szukała w nich czegoś, co wydawało się tak bardzo obecne… czegoś, co wydawało się bliższe w ich oczach, niż w oczach każdego innego.

\- Wiem, jak to jest… stracić najbliższego.

\- Tak… - w tym momencie oczy Leny oderwały się od wzroku rudowłosej - Oczywiście.

\- Jak to się stało? - Brunetka z powrotem spojrzała się na nią. Zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Nie uwierzyłabyś, gdybym Ci powiedziała - nastała chwilowa cisza. Wzrok Leny ponownie opuścił oczy rudowłosej, podczas gdy ta nie przestawała się w nią wpatrywać.

\- Moja przyjaciółka… została zabita.

\- Zabita? - spytała z mieszanką przerażenia i niedowierzania Lena. Kobieta powoli przytaknęła - Pewnie też w to nie uwierzysz - oznajmiła, wyraźnie oczekując odpowiedzi. Szczerej odpowiedzi.

\- Jak masz na imię? - spytała się w końcu. Przez dłuższą chwilę rudowłosa nie odpowiedziała. Lena myślała, że nigdy tego nie zrobi… jednak myliła się. Piegowata uśmiechnęła się lekko, po czym delikatnie otworzyła usta.

\- Emily.

* * *

I Lena jej powiedziała. Powiedziała, że jej przyjaciele również zostali zabici. Nie chciała jednak wdawać się w szczegóły. Czuła wewnętrzną blokadę, coś, co powstrzymywało ją od wygadania wszystkiego nieznajomej. Ale Emily to wystarczało. Od pierwszych słów rudowłosa wydawała się usatysfakcjonowana. Lenie zrobiło się tak jakoś lżej na sercu, gdy wyrzuciła to z siebie. Później nadszedł czas na przyjemniejsze tematy. Piegowata szybko wyczuła, że brunetce naprawdę nie leży rozmowa o tej dwójce, więc postarała się o kompletną zmianę nastroju. Na Smugę dawało to jeszcze lepszy efekt, niż na innych ludzi. Szybko wciągnęła się w o wiele przyjemniejsze i ciekawsze rozmowy. Tym bardziej, kiedy okazało się jak wiele mają wspólnego. Optymistyczne podejście do życia, podobne poglądy na politykę, stosunek do Omników, zamiłowanie do filmów animowanych, podobny gust w tylu różnych sprawach… to był niesamowity wieczór. Atmosfera zmieniła się w pięć minut, na twarzach kobiet pojawiły się szerokie uśmiechy, nastały nieprzerwane rozmowy i okazyjny chichot, często spowodowany lekkim upojeniem. Zupełnie jak od dawna wyczekiwane spotkanie z Amy, które Lena przeżywała w marzeniach wielokrotnie, i w którym pokładała tak wielkie nadzieje. Nawet nie zauważyła, jak szybko minęły kolejne godziny rozmowy z rudowłosą.

\- Poważnie? - spytała Lena podśmiewując pod nosem.

\- Najpoważniej w świecie! Żałuj, że jej wtedy nie widziałaś! Następnego dnia, kiedy obudziła się u mnie w mieszkaniu, pierwsze co od niej usłyszałam, to "Emily… czy to się naprawdę stało?" - brunetka parsknęła śmiechem ledwo nie wylewając grzańca z kufla, z którego właśnie miała się napić. Gdy napad śmiechu minął, odłożyła go rezygnując z kolejnego łyku.

\- Czasem jak ją widzę w swoich myślach zastanawiam się, jakim cudem ona utrzymuje Dom Żebraków… kiedy zrzuciłam na nią ten obowiązek byłam pewna, że albo będzie potrzebowała pomocy, albo te jej roztrzepanie choć w połowie zniknie… a tu proszę, widzę że nic się nie zmieniło - wyszczerzyła zęby.

\- I Bogu dzięki! Taka Amy to żadna Amy - zaśmiała się Emily.

\- Co racja co racja - Lena sięgnęła po kufel i wzięła kolejne głębokie łyki. Rudowłosa powstrzymała się od jakiegokolwiek komentarza, po prostu patrząc na nią, jak wypija napój do dna, po czym stawia puste naczynie na stół i głęboko wzdycha.

\- Że też po takiej ilości alkoholu zaczynasz wariować…

\- To w pełni twoja zasługa! - dopiero po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Lena zorientowała się, w jaki sposób zabrzmiały - Znaczy… - Emily delikatnie zakryła usta dłonią, podśmiewując się lekko, co zaskutkowało zwiększeniem już wydatnego zaczerwienienia na policzkach Leny - Nooo… wiadomo o co chodzi - uśmiechnęła się lekko - Ojoj… chyba starczy tego wszystkiego… bo jeszcze powiem coś, czego nie chcę powiedzieć - Wyjrzała przez okno - Rety! - krzyknęła, gdy zobaczyła godzinę na wielkim, wbudowanym w Big Bena zegarze. Był już wieczór. Brunetka skocznie wstała z wygodnej kanapy.

\- Czekaj! - rudowłosa szybko podniosła się i zbliżyła się do Leny.

\- Spokojnie, nic mi nie jest! - Smuga wyszczerzyła ząbki, po czym zakręciła się dookoła i ledwo nie tracąc równowagi zatrzymała się w miejscu rozkładając ręce - Widzisz? Spoko, dam radę! - Emily uśmiechnęła się ciepło biorąc krok do tyłu.

\- Jesteś pewna? W tym stanie?

\- Ach, "w tym stanie"! Nie martw się o mnie, poradzę sobie. Nie znasz Leny Oxton - ponownie zaśmiała się. Podeszła do rudowłosej i mocno ją przytuliła, na co Emily odpowiedziała tym samym. Brunetka całkowicie dała ponieść się chwili. Na jej twarzy pojawił się marzycielski wyraz twarzy. Zamknęła oczy i rozluźniła się, zanurzając się w ramieniu piegowatej. To uczucie było tak przyjemne, że nawet nie zorientowała się, kiedy mu się poddała.

\- Lena?

\- Mmmmm…? - mruknęła cicho. Nagle otworzyła szeroko oczy i wyprostowała się w ułamku sekundy

\- Sorry! - zaśmiała się nerwowo - Już lecę, już lecę! - ominęła rudowłosą i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

\- Nie, nie to miałam…

\- Spoko! - krzyknęła otwierając drzwi - Nie ma problemu! Zdzwonimy się! - Wyszła z lokalu prędko zakładając kaptur. Emily przez chwilę stała wpatrując się w wyjście, gdzie przed chwilą zniknęła Lena, a uśmiech nie schodził jej z twarzy. Usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki.

\- Niesamowita osoba, co? - spytał Al.

\- Tak… - rudowłosa lekko przytaknęła - ...niesamowita.

* * *

Podróż do domu faktycznie nie była trudna. Jasne, lekkie upojenie alkoholowe przeszkadzało… ale koniec końców nie była to mordęga. Doszła do swojego mieszkania, które znajdowało się niedaleko King's Row. Nic specjalnego, mały domek na uboczu jakiejśtam ulicy. Dokładnie ten, w którym kilka miesięcy temu mieszkała, zanim nastąpiła reaktywacja Overwatch. Otworzyła drzwi, które wcześniej zamknęła na klucz, oczywiście zaraz po wejściu do środka zrobiła to ponownie. Nie fatygowała się, by zapalić światło. Latarnie z zewnątrz dawały wystarczająco światła, by brunetka orientowała się w swoim mieszkaniu. Powolnym krokiem doszła do kanapy i bezwładnie osunęła się na nią, wzdychając głęboko. Dopiero teraz poczuła, jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Długi wieczór z Emily zaczął odbijać się na niej dopiero teraz. W tamtej chwili chciała po prostu zasnąć, nie przejmować się za bardzo tym, że nie przebrała się czy też nie umyła, ani że nie ogarnęła do końca mieszkania… jednak tak się nie stało.

\- Przeszkadzam? - usłyszała znajomy, kobiecy głos z odrobiną francuskiego akcentu.

\- ...teraz? - jęknęła Lena.

\- Czekałam ładnych parę godzin. Spodziewałam się Ciebie wcześniej.

\- O co chodzi?

\- O nic. Mogę iść do siebie, jak chcesz - odpowiedziała z ironią w głosie.

\- Oj, dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi… - Lena przekręciła się z boku na bok, ciągle nie otwierając oczu - Mówiłam, zawsze jesteś tu mile widziana. Zresztą… trudno by było, żebyś nie była. Praktycznie ze mną mieszkasz!

\- Przeszkadza Ci to? - Brunetka westchnęła.

\- Czasami jesteś niemożliwa - zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Czemu tak długo Cię nie było? Aż tak długo z nią rozmawiałaś?

\- Nie było jej - odpowiedziała cicho Lena - Nie miała czasu. Zamiast niej przyszła… Emily - Wdowa wyczuła zmianę tonu głosu, gdy brunetka wypowiedziała ostatnie słowo. Nie wiedziała, jak ją rozumieć… ale była pewna, że coś jest na rzeczy.

\- Emily, hmmm? No i co z nią?

\- Co, zazdrosna? - zaśmiała się.

\- ...nawet nie muszę się na Ciebie patrzeć, żeby stwierdzić, że jesteś po alkoholu - Lena kompletnie zignorowała ten komentarz. Częściowo dlatego, że chciała jej wszystko opowiedzieć, a częściowo dlatego, że nie do końca potrafiła zrozumieć, w jakiej intencji to powiedziała.

\- Wiesz, na początku myślałam, że wymienimy się grzecznościami, dam jej tą kartę i obie pójdziemy w swoje strony… - chwilowa pauza - Niesamowita kobieta. Przyszłam tam wpół załamana, nie mogąc skupić swoich myśli… a wyszłam z totalną głupawką.

I Lena zaczęła opowiadać. O tym, jak przebiegło całe spotkanie. O tym, jak niesamowitą towarzyszką okazała się Emily. O tym, jak szybko nawiązały ze sobą kontakt, jak świetnie szła im rozmowa. Kiedy jej myśli wróciły do tego wieczoru automatycznie zapomniała o zmęczeniu i na resztkach sił opowiedziała złotookiej o spotkaniu i jej odczuciach. Wdowa nie przerywała. Słuchała w zamyśleniu.

\- …zanim się zorientowałam zrobiło się ciemno. Tyle godzin wspólnych rozmów… nigdy w życiu tyle nie rozmawiałam! Kiedy spojrzałam za okno byłam pewna, że mi się przewidziało… nie mogłam uwierzyć, że to wszystko tak szybko minęło. Byłam gotowa jeszcze zostać… ale przypomniało mi się, że ktoś na mnie czeka - zaśmiała się - A zaraz po tym jak opuściłam pub, strasznie zachciało mi się spać… - brunetka ziewnęła - ...no, i na tym skończmy - Sięgnęła po jaśka leżącego na stoliku obok łóżka, przewróciła się na brzuch i zanurzyła głowę w poduszce, mocno ją do siebie tuląc - Dobranoc… - ziewnęła ostatni raz i rozluźniła się, pozwalając, by w końcu ogarnął ją sen. Tym razem Wdowa mu nie przerwała. Siedziała obok zamyślona. Nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego. Chociaż nie, to źle powiedziane. Powodem była Emily… ale czemu? Złotooka nie przerywała opowieści brunetki z jednego, prostego powodu. Wyczuła uczucia, które towarzyszyły jej podczas opowiadania. Wśród nich było jedno, którego nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Fascynacja - 'Nie powinnam się dziwić' - pomyślała Wdowa - 'Znalazła w końcu kogoś z kim może normalnie porozmawiać. To normalne, że niektóre cechy wyolbrzymia' - Proste, prawda? Jednak coś ciągle nie dawało jej spokoju… ta myśl nie chciała opuścić jej głowy. Siedziała tak w zamyśleniu przez kilka kolejnych minut. Po tym czasie wstała i poszła w stronę łazienki, mimo że tak naprawdę cały czas myślała o tym samym…

* * *

 **Zaczyna się wątek, który w tym opowiadaniu będzie moim ulubionym :D I nieważne, co jeszcze wymyślę, to zdania raczej nie zmienię. Powiem prosto z mostu, uwielbiam tą parę, moim zdaniem to co zrobił Blizzard jest po prostu genialne. Pokochałem tą dwójkę jak tylko przeczytałem świąteczny komiks. A właśnie... jeśli ktoś nie ma pojęcia kim jest Emily, nie jest to postać mojej kreacji. Polecam przeczytać komiks "Magia świąt", wszystko się wyjaśni :) Dzięki wielkie za lekturę! Chętnie przyjmę jakiekolwiek rady dotyczące mojego pisania, tym bardziej, że ostatnio zacząłem czytać książki Sapkowskiego i zobaczyłem jak biedne są moje opisy w tym opowiadaniu :P Do kolejnego rozdziału!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kilka godzin później. Giza, Egipt**

\- _Jesteś pewna? -_ usłyszała dochodzący z głośników głos Winstona. Westchnęła.

\- Winstonie… od kilku godzin jestem w podróży. Teraz brakuje mi do niej tylko kilkunastu kilometrów… a ty mnie pytasz, czy na pewno tego chcę?

\- _Wybacz… niepotrzebnie się narzucam._

\- Niektóre twoje komentarze są… nietaktowne. Tak, to dobre określenie - Winston zaśmiał się krótko

\- _Tak… racja -_ przez chwilę żadne z nich nie odzywało się. Ana patrzyła, jak kolejne obrazy przemykają jej przed oczami, kiedy jej śmigacz nieubłaganie zbliżał się do celu - 'To jest to… w końcu ta chwila' - pomyślała.

\- Powinnam to zrobić już dawno - powiedziała na głos.

\- _Jak to mówią lepiej późno niż wcale. Na pewno za Tobą tęskniła -_ Ana parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Szczerze wątpię. Z tego co wiem nie wyraża się o mnie zbyt przychylnie.

\- _To dlatego, że tak mało o Tobie wie, tak mało miałyście dla siebie czasu. Wszystko się dzieje w podświadomości._

 _-_ Mylisz się. Ma podstawy, by tak o mnie mówić. Nie byłam dobrą matką.

\- _Dlatego aż tak boisz się tego spotkania?_

 _-_ Nie boję się go. Jestem w stanie przyjąć wszystko, co się zaraz stanie. Co czuję…? Żal. I niepewność, czy faktycznie dobrze robię, angażując to spotkanie.

\- _Nie waż się myśleć inaczej -_ odparł poważnie Winston. Na twarzy Any pojawił się mały uśmieszek.

\- Czy to aby nie ty przed chwilą pytałeś się mnie, czy jestem pewna realizacji tego spotkania?

\- _Uważasz, że przez ten cały czas nie odzywałaś się do niej dla jej dobra, rozumiem to… ale musisz zrozumieć, że to już nieaktualne -_ kontynuował, jakby ignorując to, co przed chwilą powiedziała. Uśmiech na twarzy Any momentalnie zniknął.

 _-_ A co ty możesz wiedzieć… - powiedziała beztrosko Ana.

\- _Nie spotykałaś się z nią, bo byłaś przekonana, że nie jesteś jej warta po tym co zrobiłaś… ale prawda jest taka, że cały czas od tego uciekałaś. Co jeśli ona mówi te wszystkie rzeczy tylko dlatego, że czuje, że gdzieś tam jesteś i masz możliwość spotkania się z nią, ale tego nie robisz? I z tego powodu tak ubolewa? -_ Ana zamilkła, podczas gdy słowa Winstona powoli w nią wsiąkały. Zastanawiała się nad tym nie raz. I miała szczerą nadzieję, że tak to właśnie wyglądało. Chciała, żeby to okazało się prawdą. Marzyła o tym, by w końcu spotkały się, wyjaśniły sobie parę rzeczy… i by Fara jej wybaczyła. Piękny scenariusz. Ale nie przyzwyczajała się do niego. Życie oduczyło ją takich rzeczy - _Kto wie, może nawet dołączy do Overwatch? -_ Zanim Ana zdążyła otworzyć usta, Winston kontynuował - _Wiem, że uważasz to za fatalny pomysł… ale czemu? Przecież Overwatch to już nie to samo co kiedyś. Chciałaś ją bronić przed tym, co sama przeżyłaś… ale czy to jest jeszcze aktualne? -_ 'Jest' - pomyślała Ana - 'Tylko tego nie zauważasz' - _Zastanów się nad tym._

\- Zastanowię, dzięki - odpowiedziała sucho.

* * *

Mimo, że Fara nie mogła narzekać na niską płacę, to jednak jej dom nie był najwyższych lotów. Zwyczajne mieszkanie przy niezbyt ruchliwej drodze, przy setce innych podobnych budynków. W sumie nawet sprawiał wrażenie, jakby był zamieszkany przez kogoś biedniejszego od przeciętnego obywatela Egiptu. Mimo, że można to zinterpretować na kilka sposobów, np w ten, że zbyt rzadko bywała w domu, by się tym przejmować, to Ana pomyślała, że Fara po prostu lubi żyć skromnie. Taką ją zapamiętała i miała nadzieję, że to to.

\- Jesteś pewien, że tu jest?

\- _Na sto procent. Z dokumentów Helix wiem, że ma teraz przepustkę, a kamery przemysłowe doprowadziły mnie dokładnie w to miejsce. O ile nie ma w środku jakiegoś tajnego, podziemnego przejścia… to musi tam być -_ westchnęła - 'Już czas...' - pomyślała. Powoli podeszła do drzwi. Zacięła się na moment. Zaraz potem ostrożnie podniosła rękę i zapukała. Po chwili usłyszała coraz głośniejsze, szybkie kroki zbliżające się do drzwi. Zanim mogła uformować jakąkolwiek myśl, otworzyły się. Ujrzała ją… po tylu latach. Serce zabiło jej mocniej. W końcu widziała ją na żywo. Nie na hologramach, nie na nagraniach z kamer… ale na własne oczy. Jednak twarz Fary nie wskazywała w żadnym stopniu na żadne zaskoczenie. Ale Ana zbyt dobrze ją znała. Wiedziała, że w środku targają nią uczucia… a przynajmniej miała taką nadzieję. Spojrzała się na resztę ciała. Była ubrana w lekko spocony podkoszulek i krótkie spodenki. Siwowłosa mimowolnie uśmiechnęła się, o czym zdała sobie sprawę dopiero chwilę później - 'Wypadałoby coś powiedzieć' - pomyślała.

\- Cześć - zaczęła. Przez chwilę nie otrzymała żadnej odpowiedzi. Fara ciągle stała w progu uważnie się jej przyglądając.

\- Co tu robisz? - zimno, jakie emanowało z jej głosu spowodowało lekkie, niezauważalne drżenie ciała siwowłosej.

\- Fareeho… ja rozumiem, że czujesz do mnie żal... ale chciałam Ci wszystko wyjaśnić - powiedziała kojącym głosem.

\- Typowa gadka… - pokręciła głową - Po co tracisz czas? Mogłabyś w tym czasie planować kolejną akcję u boku swoich… przyjaciół - 'Wie' - pomyślała Ana - 'Jasne, że wie… zawsze potrafiła organizować sobie informacje. A dodatkowo stanowisko, na którym jest...'

\- Nie chcę dłużej żyć z tą pustką. Nie chcę dłużej żyć wiedząc, że mnie nienawidzisz. Proszę, pozwól mi chociaż wyjaśnić kilka spraw… chcę, byś chociaż zobaczyła mój punkt widzenia - Fara ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiała. Zapewne nad tym, jak na to zareagować. Nie odpowiedziała nic. Nie zamknęła też drzwi. Westchnęła i z nieco już naturalniejszym, łagodniejszym, ale i wyraźnie zranionym wyrazem twarzy odwróciła się od matki i weszła do środka. Ana zaraz za nią.

* * *

Wnętrze nie prezentowało się wiele lepiej. Pokój był dosyć mały, ale wystarczający na podstawowe meble typu łóżko, szafki i biurko, dodatkowo starczało miejsca na swobodne poruszanie się, w tym także na ćwiczenia. Ale nie tu miała się odbyć rozmowa. Fara przeszła obok sypialni i doszła do kuchni, pełniącej również rolę jadalni. Na środku był mały stół dla około 4 osób, choć krzeseł była tylko dwójka. Ana chciała powiedzieć coś odnośnie jej mieszkania… ale to raczej nie był odpowiedni moment. Oboje zajęły miejsce przy stole, naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Słucham. Co masz mi do powiedzenia? - spytała Fara z dużo spokojniejszym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Wiem, że masz do mnie żal po tym wszystkim co się stało. Nie byłam zbyt dobrą matką… a to, co zrobiłam po mojej rzekomej śmierci mnie w tym przekonaniu upewniło. Byłam…

\- Wiesz, jakie to uczucie? - przerwała Fara - Myśleć przez kilka lat, że jedna z twoich najbliższych osób zmarła, bezpowrotnie… a potem dowiedzieć się, że jednak żyje, w dodatku przez ten cały czas mogła BEZ ŻADNYCH PRZESZKÓD mnie o tym wszystkim powiadomić? Dlaczego? - spytała z nieco załamującym się głosem - Do jasnej… co Cię powstrzymywało? - Na te słowa serce Any przyspieszyło rytm.

\- Fareeho… - Siwowłosa przełknęła ślinę - Wplątałam się w wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy, chciałam Cię trzymać od tego wszystkiego jak najdalej. Poza tym… - westchnęła - ...doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę jak Cię traktuję. Ty też to na pewno pamiętasz. Uznałam, że tak będzie najlepiej.

\- Nie pozwoliłaś mi zdecydować - powiedziała Fara. Ana nie potrafiła na to odpowiedzieć. Jej córka miała rację. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć, jak to się potoczy? Chociaż… nie, to głupie pytanie. Doskonale wiedziała. Mimo wszystko te kilka lat temu podejmując tą decyzję nie widziała wielu rzeczy… albo po prostu nie chciała ich widzieć. Dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak źle to wszystko rozegrała. W zamyśleniu usłyszała odsuwające się krzesło. Spojrzała na Farę. Ta podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę swojego pokoju, owijając ręce wokół swojego ciała, jakby nagle poczuła zimno, a na jej twarzy widoczny był tylko ból, którego tym razem kobieta nie zamierzała maskować. Po chwili zniknęła za rogiem. Nie minęło dużo czasu, a Ana poszła za nią.

* * *

Znalazła córkę w sypialni, gdzie siedziała na łóżku z opuszczoną głową. Ostrożnie podeszła do niej i usiadła obok. Trzymała się na dystans.

\- Ja wiem, że masz do mnie żal… masz do tego pełne prawo. Przepraszam Cię. Przepraszam Cię za wszystko. Nie wiem, czemu tak postąpiłam… wiedziałam, jak może się to skończyć… ale nie docierało to do mnie. Miałam… blokadę. Nie potrafiłam tego połączyć z rzeczywistością. Odeszłam wiedząc, jak wielki ból zadaję Tobie… ale nie będąc tego świadoma. Mimo, że być powinnam - Fara próbując przetworzyć słowa matki, powoli zaczęła je rozumieć. To była ludzka rzecz. Wiedzieć coś, ale nie łączyć tego z rzeczywistością. Bo nie chce się tego łączyć. Bo umyka jedna, ważna rzecz. Podświadome procesy sprawiają, że człowiek czegoś nie przyjmuje do świadomości, dopóki tego nie doświadczy. Jeśli o to właśnie chodziło Anie… to była w stanie jej wybaczyć. Powoli przysunęła się do matki. Ta zdawała się na to nie reagować. Wtedy Fara powoli położyła głowę na jej ramieniu, oplotła ją rękoma. Ta przez chwilę skamieniała… ale zaraz po tym sięgnęła dłonią do włosów córki i zaczęła je delikatnie głaskać. Do oczu Fary zaczęły napływać łzy. Siwowłosa była przekonana, że w przeszłości, zanim to wszystko się wydarzyło, była okropnym rodzicem… ale Fara pamiętała to inaczej. Tęskniła za matczynym uściskiem, za tym, że każdą ich rozmowę Ana traktowała w poważny sposób. Nie była tak pobłażliwa i delikatna jak ojciec. Ale prawda jest taka, że bardziej ją od niego szanowała. Za to, jak podchodziła do życia. Nie miała z nią żadnych tragicznych wspomnień. Jedyne, za co miała do niej żal, to właśnie za to, że ją opuściła.

\- Rozumiem... doskonale rozumiem - zaczęła Fara - Skoro tak stawiasz sprawę… jestem w stanie Ci wybaczyć. Ale… nie opuszczaj mnie. Proszę - Ana zauważyła, jak jej córką roni łzę - Chcę… nadrobić te wszystkie lata. Najlepiej jak się da. Chcę, żebyś udowodniła mi, że zrozumiałaś swój błąd. Zabierz mnie ze sobą

\- Słonko… nie mogę. Nie teraz - zanim Fara mogła się spytać czemu, Ana zabrała głos - Jesteśmy teraz… w trudnej sytuacji. Nie mogę tego zrobić.

\- Nie odstraszają mnie trudne sytuacje. Przestań się o mnie obawiać, poradzę sobie - siwowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Doskonale o tym wiem - Fara uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć matce w oczy.

\- Proszę - Ana popatrzyła się na nią. Zobaczyła twarz, której nie sposób było odmówić. Chciała ją zabrać, chciała to zrobić tak bardzo… ale z drugiej strony nie wiedziała, czy Overwatch przeżyje próbę, którą narzucił im Żniwiarz. Otworzyła usta, by jej odpowiedzieć… ale tak naprawdę nie wiedziała co. Popadła w zamyślenie. Nie chciała już urazić córki w żaden sposób. Westchnęła głęboko.

\- ...dobrze - Fara otworzyła szeroko oczy. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Mimo wszystkiego, co jej powiedziała, nie spodziewała się.

\- Naprawdę? - wyszeptała. Na twarzy Any pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- Naprawdę - odpowiedziała krótko. Fara przybliżyła się do niej jeszcze bardziej, uścisnęła ją tak mocno, że siwowłosa prawie że zaczęła się dusić. Zamknęła oczy, a jej lekki uśmiech przybrał cieplejszy wyraz.

\- Nie zawiodę Cię - Ana powoli uniosła rękę i ponownie zanurzyła ją we włosach swojej córki.

\- Wiem, Faro. A ja mam nadzieję, że nie zawiodę... Ciebie.

* * *

Siwowłosa była pod ogromnym wrażeniem, że jej córka była w stanie tak po prostu zostawić wszystko i pójść za nią choćby na drugi koniec świata. To była oznaka wielkiego zaufania, na które czuła, że nie zasługuje. Nie zostawiła nawet drobnej notki swoim przyjaciołom… choć z tego co wiedziała Ana, była ona dosyć… oschła. Z nikim nie zaprzyjaźniła się na poważnie, nie mówiąc już o czymś większym. Zapewne więź z tymi ludźmi nie była na tyle silna by dorównać determinacji jaka wykiełkowała w niej zaraz po tym, jak Ana zgodziła się na 'rekrutację'. Tak, determinacji, nie fascynacji. Fara traktowała ten temat śmiertelnie poważnie. Jedyną informacją, jaką zostawiła, była wiadomość do swoich przełożonych, by na nią nie czekali. Oczywiście nadal było to nielegalne, Fara zwyczajnie nie miała prawa zwolnić się z obowiązków w ten sposób. Ana była przekonana, że chociaż do tego aspektu swojego życia jej córka była bardziej przywiązana… ale wyglądało na to, że nie. Lubiła myśleć, że to właśnie przez to, że nagle to ona pojawiła się w jej życiu. Przyjemna myśl.

\- Gdzie jedziemy? - usłyszała w końcu głos Fary. Już od dłuższego czasu pędziły na śmigaczu, żadna z nich się nie odzywała.

\- Mam wynajęte mieszkanie niedaleko wybrzeża. Tam się zatrzymamy i wytłumaczę Ci wszystko.

\- Myślałam, że lecimy do głównej bazy operacyjnej. Gibraltar straciliście… ale sądziłam, że znaleźliście coś nowego - Ana westchnęła. W tym momencie Fara poczuła, że stało się coś niedobrego.

\- I tak… i nie. Wszystko wyjaśnię Ci na miejscu. Teraz… nie mam ochoty, żeby o tym rozmawiać.

\- Rozumiem.

* * *

 **Tymczasem na King's Row...**

\- No proszę, kogo my tu mamy! - usłyszała głos Amy, kiedy weszła do środka - w końcu postanowiłaś nas odwiedzić? - Lena uśmiechnęła się ciepło podchodząc do niej.

\- Mnie też miło Cię widzieć - uścisnęła przyjaciółkę, która od razu odwzajemniła gest.

\- Mnie też… minęło kilka miesięcy, co?

\- Byłoby kilka godzin gdybyś wczoraj wpadła do pubu - powiedziała z nutką zaczepki w głosie.

\- Tak… - Amy popatrzyła się na nią - ...przepraszam za to. Zapomniałam o jednej rzeczy, kiedy się umawiałam… a potem nie miałam jak Ci tego przekazać.

\- Nie szkodzi. Ale w zamian musisz dziś wpaść do mnie do domu. - Zanim Amy mogła otworzyć usta, Lena jej przeszkodziła - Nie przyjmuję odmów! - Kobieta przegryzła wargę.

\- Dobra, niech będzie. Jedna rzecz mnie ominie… ale co tam. Ważne, że w końcu będziemy miały okazję normalnie porozmawiać.

\- Dokładnie - Lena rozejrzała się dookoła - Czy to tylko błędne wrażenie, czy znalazłaś więcej wolontariuszy? - Na twarzy Amy pojawił się szeroki, ząbkowaty uśmiech.

\- Nie inaczej. Po twoim odejściu było dosyć ciężko. Dla nas wszystkich. Potrzebowałam pomocy… która niespodziewanie nadeszła. Emily już znasz. Dołączyła kilka dni później. Nie spędza tu co prawda strasznie dużo czasu… ale pomaga, jak może. To widać. Udało jej się znaleźć kilka osób chętnych do wolontariatu. To podtrzymało na duchu wszystkich w ośrodku. Zyskałam więcej wolnego czasu i postanowiłam, że zrobię to samo, co ona. Zacznę szukać. Paru się znalazło. Od tamtego czasu wszystkim nam lżej... choć niestety zaczyna brakować fizycznego miejsca dla nowych potrzebujących. Ale myślę, że mam już rozwiązanie. Więc chyba nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że lepiej nigdy nie było - Lena energicznie kiwnęła głową. Mimo, że nie okazywała tego za bardzo, było widać po wyrazie jej twarzy, że jest zadowolona. Amy poczuła się dumna - Aaaa... jak tam w ogóle przeszło spotkanie? Wczoraj Emily strasznie późno wróciła.

\- Świetnie! - Na twarzy Leny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Serio…? Nie było jej tak długo… myślałam, że…

\- Zagadałyśmy się. Wiesz, świetny lokal, miła atmosfera, trochę alkoholu… no i, przede wszystkim, świetna towarzyszka! Nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak dobrze nam się rozmawiało… - Lena westchnęła z utęsknieniem - Niesamowity wieczór.

\- Oj… - Amy uśmiechnęła się figlarnie - Ciekawe, ciekawe… bardzo ciekawe.

\- Hej, no co?!

\- Nic nic… - z jej twarzy nie zszedł diabelski uśmieszek.

\- Czy ty coś sugerujesz?

\- Skąd - nagle Amy wydała się strasznie zainteresowana dokumentami leżącymi na stole. Wtedy zapadła cisza, podczas której brunetka zapadła w lekkie zamyślenie. Powróciła do tych wspaniałych wspomnień ze wczorajszego spotkania z Emily. I zaczęła się nad czymś poważnie zastanawiać.

\- Może i masz rację… - odparła Lena ze spokojem w głosie i lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy - Może… nie wiem. Tylko że… - zacięła się.

\- Rozumiem.

\- Wiesz coś o tym? - Amy pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Nigdy o tym nie rozmawiałyśmy. Nie chciałam wtrącać się w pewne sprawy.

\- Słusznie. Cóż… zobaczymy, jak to się potoczy. Najprawdopodobniej koniec będzie taki, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami… jakkolwiek to nie brzmi - zaśmiała się.

\- Tobie szczęście zawsze dopisuje. Kto wie… może akurat ona będzie w stanie coś do Ciebie poczuć… a jeśli tak, już na pewno czuje. Jak tu nie lubić kogoś takiego jak ty - puściła jej oczko - Będę trzymała za was kciuki.

\- Nie tak szybko! Spędziłyśmy razem tylko jeden wieczór… zupełnie jak Hans z Anną, a dobrze wiesz, jak to się skończyło! - Amy zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Jasne. Musicie się lepiej poznać. Pewnie już podczas wspólnych momentów znajdziesz wszystkie odpowiedzi.

\- Tak… bylebym ich nie nadinterpretowała.

\- Bez przesady…

\- Gdybyś widziała mnie na tym spotkaniu, zmieniłabyś zdanie - Amy przekręciła oczami - Dobra, w każdym razie… potrzebujesz w czymś pomocy?

\- Nie. Jak już mówiłam, nasz 'personel' został trochę powiększony. Teraz każdy może odsapnąć.

\- Na jak długo?

\- Dobre pytanie. Być może początkowy entuzjazm szybko im minie. Ale nie martwmy się tym na zapas.

\- Pamiętaj, że jeśli znajdę na was czas, zawsze pomogę.

\- Pomożesz? Bez Ciebie ten ośrodek by przecież nie istniał!

\- Czepialstwo - Lena puściła jej oczko - Dobra, w każdym razie… dzięki za rozmowę. czekam dziś na Ciebie wieczorem - Amy westchnęła.

\- Przyjdę, obiecuję - Brunetka dała jej lekki uśmiech, pośpiesznym krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi machając przyjaciółce na pożegnanie.

* * *

 **Dzięki wielkie za czytanie. Jak zawsze, wszelkie porady, uwagi i ogólnie rzecz biorąc komentarze są mile widziane :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Gdy wróciła do domu, zastała Wdowę siedzącą na łóżku w jej sypialni. Trzymała holoemiter, z którego dobiegały znajome głosy.

\- Oho… o wilku mowa - skomentowała złotooka, gdy Lena usiadła obok niej.

\- _No, czyli jesteśmy już w komplecie! -_ z głośniczka dobiegł głos McCree _\- Świetnie… więc co takiego chciałaś nam przekazać?_

 _\- Niewiele tego jest -_ odpowiedziała Ana - _Znalazłam jedno ciekawe miejsce, które mogłoby nam posłużyć jako baza operacyjna… ale mogę mieć problem z jego pozyskaniem. Północ Niemczech, niedaleko morza. Reinhardt jest już w drodze, powie nam, co o tym myśli. Prócz tego… mamy nowego rekruta -_ ostatnie słowa siwowłosa powiedziała z uśmiechem na twarzy, który można było wyczuć nawet przez jej głos.

\- Czyli się udało? - spytała Lena.

\- _Tak… udało._

 _\- Jak zwykle jestem wykluczony towarzysko… -_ mruknął Torbjorn - _Kto znowu dołącza?_

 _\- Fara -_ w tym momencie zapadła cisza. Ci, którzy wiedzieli to od jakiegoś czasu, nie mieli nic do powiedzenia, z resztę… ta informacja na chwilę przymknęła.

\- _No proszę… będzie interesująco. Jak Ci poszło?_

 _\- Lepiej niż się spodziewałam. Jestem… zadowolona. Nawet bardzo -_ odpowiedziała, w jej głosie można było wyczuć pewnego rodzaju ukojenie.

\- _Skoro już przy tym jesteśmy -_ zaczął Winston - _To prawdę powiedziawszy mamy trzech nowych rekrutów. Hana też dołączyła. Wiecie… Żniwiarz po przejęciu naszej bazy niezbyt przejmował się pozostaniem w ukryciu. Zapewne nasza ucieczka się do tego przyczyniła. W każdym razie rząd Korei wykrył "dziwną aktywność" w miejscu ośrodka. Ale Reyes ewidentnie nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nie wywnioskować, że chaosem który wytworzył nikt się nie zainteresuje. Ulotnił się zanim wojska Korei dotarły na miejsce. Oczywiście zaczęli węszyć i po relatywnie krótkim czasie doszli do wniosku, że wszystko co jest w tej bazie to dzieło Hany i Hye. Oczywiście oni również wiedzieli, że tak to się skończy… i uciekli._

 _\- Czyli dołącza do nas bohaterka ostatnich wojen koreańskich i jeden z lepszych hakerów tego świata -_ wtrącił McCree - C _oraz ciekawiej..._

 _\- Tak… to nam pomoże -_ powiedział Torbjorn - _Ale mimo wszystko wolałbym też kogoś ze starej gwardii._

 _\- Próbowałam -_ przyznała Ana - _Jeśli chodzi o Genjiego, ciągle cisza. Widocznie wziął sobie do serca zjednoczenie z bratem. Teraz nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest, ani co robi. Jakby oderwał się od całego świata. Jeśli chodzi o Mei, sprawa pozostaje bez zmian. Ciągle się od nas odcina._

 _\- Mogłem się spodziewać… -_ westchnął Torbjorn.

\- _Mam nadzieję, że to wyjdzie. Wiecie… nie spodziewałam się, że ktokolwiek z tej trójki do nas dołączy. To wskazówka, możemy ciągle rosnąć w siłę, nie jest tak źle, jak nam się wydawało. Potrzebujemy tylko odpowiednich warunków. Uważam też, że skoro sprawy przybrały taki obrót, powinniśmy dalej szukać kogoś do pomocy. I nie mówię tu o pomocy typu YoungIT… bardziej o rekrutowaniu kolejnych osób._

 _\- Nie sądzę, by był to dobry pomysł -_ wtrącił Torbjorn - _Tej trójce jestem jeszcze w stanie zaufać… ale brać kogoś zupełnie z zewnątrz? Nie… fatalny pomysł. Choć zapewne masz na myśli kogoś kokretnego._

 _\- W rzeczy samej. Lucio Correia dos Santos. Mówi wam to coś?_

 _\- Brzmi jak brazylijska dzielnica w jakimś fikcyjnym mieście z gry komputerowej - odpowiedział Jesse._

 _\- Ignorant -_ w głosie Any czuć było suchość, na co McCree po prostu się zaśmiał _\- To wojownik o wolność z prawdziwego zdarzenia._

 _-_ Kojarzę go! - wtrąciła Lena _-_ Za nieco ponad rok organizuje koncert w King Row!

 _\- Co? -_ wrzasnął Torbjorn _\- O kim my do cholery mówimy? -_ Ana westchnęła.

\- _Lucio jest znanym na całym świecie DJ-em, który zapoczątkował niemałą rewolucję w Brazylii skierowaną przeciwko Vishkar. Na zachodzie jest żywą legendą i symbolem wolności. Młody chłopak. Zdeterminowany, chce naprawić świat. O Overwatch po rozpadzie wypowiadał się pozytywnie… natomiast po reaktywacji nikt go się nie pytał o zdanie. Z tym może być problem. Ale postaram się tym zająć._

 _\- Może ktoś z nowych się tym zajmie? -_ zaproponował Winston.

\- _Pomyślę nad tym._

 _\- To już wszystko? Bo… jestem trochę zajęty -_ powiedział Torbjorn.

\- _Wszystko. Możecie kończyć -_ W tym momencie Lena wyrwała Wdowie holoemiter z rąk, szybko weszła w opcje i wyłączyła przekaz dźwięku z mikrofonu dla wszystkich pozycji… nie licząc siwowłosej.

\- Ana - powiedziała szybko, obawiajac się, że się rozłączy.

\- _Tak? -_ usłyszała w odpowiedzi.

\- Pozdrów ode mnie Farę. I… powodzenia - przez dłuższą chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał. Lena doskonale to rozumiała.

\- Dzięki - w końcu usłyszała odpowiedź. W głosie Any czuć było, że naprawdę to doceniła… choć były to tylko proste słowa - I Tobie też - odpowiedziała z nutką swawoli w głosie, rozłączając się. Lena przez chwilę patrzyła się na holoemiter, zastanawiając się nad tymi słowami. W końcu popatrzyła się na Wdowę… która ewidentnie unikała jej wzroku.

\- Ach ty… - Brunetka uśmiechnęła się szeroko - Nieładnie… bardzo nieładnie.

* * *

Cały dzień minął Lenie bardzo przyjemnie. Niestety, niedługo po skończeniu konferencji z Overwatch Wdowa ulotniła się, wiedząc o spotkaniu z Amy. Nie była do końca pewna, czy chce się z nią widzieć… jeszcze. Poza tym nie miała wątpliwości, że po takim czasie braku bezpośredniego kontaktu dziewczyny chcą pobyć choć chwilę na osobności. Tak się też stało. Dwójka miała sobie tyle do opowiedzenia… siedziały w mieszkaniu Leny przez około sześć godzin, a i tak nie wygadały wszystkiego. Między innymi dlatego, że podjęły temat Emily. Chwilę nad tym rozmyślały. W pewnym momencie Amy zaproponowała, by Lena zaprosiła ją do kawiarni, mieszkania czy też do kina. Obie zgodziły się z tym, że kobiety muszą się bardziej na sobie poznać, by cokolwiek ruszyło do przodu. Brunetce kino wydało się świetnym pomysłem. Między innymi dlatego, że mimowolnie utworzyła sobie wizję takiego spotkania… i była nią zachwycona. Chciałaby to zrobić choćby jutro, pomysł wydał jej się przegenialny. Prócz tego rozmawiały o tym, co się wydarzyło przez ostatnie miesiące. Wydawać by się mogło, że będzie to strasznie jednostronne… ale wcale tak nie było. Tak, Amy miała masę rzeczy do opowiedzania Lenie… ale Smuga mimo zachowywania tajemnic Overwatch też nie milczała. Głównie dlatego, że przez ten szmat czasu między nią a resztą przyjaciół doszło do tylu ciekawych sytuacji niezwiązanych z działalnością Overwatch, że było co opowiadać. Amy usłyszała wiele historii, to z McCree, to z Angelą… ale najwięcej o Wdowie, o której przecież było co opowiadać. Mimo zewnętrznej powłoki, która jest taka sama, w środku zaczęło się coś zmieniać. To ją najbardziej zaciekawiło. Niestety tylko tyle Lena mogła wyczytać z jej spojrzenia. Nie wiedziała, jaki jej przyjaciółka ma stosunek do złotookiej. Kobiety rozstały się dopiero w okolicach północy, jak na zegar biologiczny Leny dosyć późno. Zaraz po pożegnaniu się z Amy położyła się spać, mając w głowie jutrzejsze plany, które, miała nadzieję, przyniosą jej upragnione odpowiedzi.

* * *

Obudziła się rano z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach… jak zresztą prawie zawsze. Głównie dlatego, że uwielbiała, jak światło słoneczne ją ożywiało. Niesamowite uczucie, które sprawiało, że zawsze wstawała prawą nogą.

\- Cześć - przywitała się, gdy weszła do kuchni. Tak jak się spodziewała, Wdowa siedziała tam, wpatrzona w swoją broń, jakby na siłę doszukiwała się jakiejś usterki - Co robiłaś tej nocy? - Złotooka nie odpowiedziała od razu. Spędzała strasznie dużo czasu w jej domu… można nawet powiedzieć, że prawie cały ten czas. Głównie dlatego, że nie miała dokąd iść. Często po prostu wychodziła na zewnątrz, by zobaczyć, czy w okolicy dzieje się coś ciekawego. Czasami nawet decydowała się na pewnego rodzaju wycieczki. Bywało tak, że przez całą noc obserwowała Dom Żebraków. Nie wiedziała nawet, dlaczego, wszędzie cisza, światła pogaszone, wszyscy spali. A jednak… coś ją tam trzymało. Była też niedaleko kantyny Moist Alley. Tutaj też nie do końca wiedziała, dlaczego. Obserwowała jak osoby wchodzą i wychodzą z lokalu. Miała fotograficzną pamięć, poznawała niektóre twarze. To był zupełnie inny świat niż ten na King's Row. Totalne przeciwieństwo. Ale tej nocy… poszła gdzie indziej. Nie chodziło tu o wspomnienia, ale o to, co mówiła Lena. Mówiąc wprost, poszła na przeszpiegi, zobaczyć Emily, przekonać się na własne oczy, co Lena tak bardzo chwali. Ale nie miała ochoty o tym mówić. Dlatego odpowiedziała wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jakie plany na dziś? - w końcu odezwała się, gdy brunetka sięgnęła do lodówki.

\- A co, chcesz mi coś zaproponować?

\- Nic z tych rzeczy - Usłyszała zamykanie drzwi, po tym dźwięk garnka w okolicach kuchenki. Lena usiadła obok, wpatrując się w nią. Na twarzy miała wymalowaną troskę.

\- Słuchaj, ja wiem, że to… nie są najlepsze warunki. Pewnie siedzisz tutaj godzinami i nudzisz się niemiłosiernie. Chcę spędzić z Tobą trochę czasu… zrobić cokolwiek - Wdowa zaśmiała się kpiąco.

\- Chérie… ja się nie nudzę - Brunetka przekręciła oczami.

\- Tiaaa, jasne… wciskaj ten kit każdemu komu chcesz, ale nie mi.

\- Lena… mam co robić. Dobrze wiesz o moich nocnych wypadach.

\- Tak… zgodzę się, zajmują Ci dosyć sporo czasu - Wdowa popatrzyła się na nią, jakby odebrała jakiś niepokojący znak w jej głosie. Widząc to Lena energicznie pokiwał głową - Nie, nie o to chodziło! - złotooka przekręciła oczami.

\- Dobrze, cieszę się… ale nie musisz reagować w ten sposób. Przecież nic Ci nie zarzuciłam.

\- Wiem… ale chcę, żebyś nie miała wątpliwości, że Ci ufam - Wdowa przestała majstrować przy karabinie. Spojrzała się na nią raz jeszcze - Że mimo tak długiej twojej nieobecności wierzę, że robisz tylko to, o czym opowiadasz - przez chwilę żadna z nich nie reagowała, nie ruszała się. Po prostu wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem. W końcu powróciła do poprzedniej czynności wracając wzrokiem do karabinu i lekko przytakując.

\- Rozumiem - przeładowała snajperkę upewniając się, że wszystkie mechanizmy działają, po czym oparła ją o jedną z szafek przy zmywarce - Ale ciągle nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie. Jakieś plany na dziś? - Oczy Leny wydały się jej jakieś rozproszone. Jakby w nic się nie wpatrywała, była głęboko w zamyśleniu. Po chwili uśmiechnęła się ciepło i spojrzała na Wdowę.

\- Tak… bardzo ambitne - Złotooka nie potrzebowała dalszych wyjaśnień. Nie znała dokładnych planów, ale widząc w jaki sposób brunetka odpowiedziała na pytanie, doskonale wiedziała, o kogo może chodzić.

* * *

Zaraz po śniadaniu Lena od razu poszła do sypialni, chwyciła za telefon i wybrała numer do rudowłosej. Z jakiegoś powodu była trochę zdenerwowana. Cóż… w sumie nic dziwnego. Od spotkania w pubie czuła, jak wiele uwagi poświęca Emily. A teraz… właśnie miała wykonać ruch, który może zbliżyć ją do wyczekiwanych odpowiedzi. Ale nawet jak na taką sytuację… była strasznie zdenerwowana.

\- _Lena! -_ usłyszała znajomy, radosny głos, który zdawał się zawsze przynosić uśmiech na jej twarz.

\- Emily! - odpowiedziała brunetka, po czym zaśmiała się lekko - Co porabiasz? Masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień?

\- _Cóż… teraz jestem w drodze do Domu Żebraków i zamierzam spędzić tam dobre kilka godzin. Wieczorem będę miała czas… a czemu się pytasz? -_ nastała chwilowa pauza. Lena przegryzła wargę.

\- Chciałam… zaprosić Cię do kina.

\- _Oooo… no proszę!_ \- Emily uśmiechnęła się szeroko na te słowa. Było to doskonale słychać - _Nie spodziewałam się! Jasne, będę miała czas… powiedzmy po 16._

 _-_ Świetnie! - odpowiedziała krótko, z jakiegoś powodu nie mogąc wykrztusić ani jednego słowa więcej.

\- _Na co planujesz iść? -_ to pytanie zaskoczyło brunetkę - 'Aj… brawo, Lena… tak podstawowe pytanie o którym nie pomyślałaś…'

\- ...Szczerze mówiąc nad tym się nie zastanawiałam… - powiedziała z nutką wstydu w głosie. Usłyszała słodki śmiech Emily. Zaczerwieniła się lekko. Znowu to samo… wszystko, każdy aspekt tej kobiety sprawiał, że Lena traciła głowę. Miała nadzieję, że się na tym w przyszłości nie przejedzie. I tak fakt, że miała małe opory by jej zaufać szokował ją samą. Nie potrafiła tego wyjaśnić.

\- _Czyli wygląda na to, że będę musiała wykorzystać to na swoją korzyść i wybrać jakiś tytuł ze swojej listy wyczekiwanych._

\- Oj, taka sprytna jesteś? Zapłacisz za to w przyszłości, sama mam kilka filmów na tej liście.

\- _Oj… nie wątpię. Chyba że to kolejna rzecz, jaką mamy wspólną._

 _-_ Właśnie! Wtedy nie będzie żadnego problemu. Przykładowo… "Przygoda w Pegerine"?

\- _Film animowany… mogłam się spodziewać -_ Emily zaśmiała się lekko - _Coż za niespodziewany obrót wydarzeń… też chciałam na to iść! -_ Na twarzy Leny pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

\- Czyli wszystko ustalone!

\- _Jasne!_

\- Świetnie! Spotkamy się przy Domu Żebraków, na pewno wpadnę zanim się stamtąd ulotnisz.

 _\- Będę czekała_ \- usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Lena mogłaby przysiądz, że nagle ton głosu Emily się zmienił. Jej odpowiedź brzmiała tak ciepło… Pokręciła głową, nie chcąc rozproszyć się w tym momencie.

\- No co ty? Zabiłabym Cię, jeśli byś uciekła _-_ odpowiedziała starając się trzymać figlarny ton _-_ Dobra… to do zobaczenia za kilka godzin. Pa - dopiero po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego słowa zdała sobie sprawę, że zabrzmiało ono cieplej niż miało zabrzmieć. Chciała ugryźć się w język… lecz wtedy usłyszała odpowiedź.

\- Pa - znowu to samo uczucie. Lena była przekonana, że jej mózg znowu ubarwia to co, słyszy. Chociaż… może niekoniecznie? - 'Przecież to niczego nie udowadnia' - pomyślała - 'Po prostu chciała, żebym poczuła, że przyjemnie się jej ze mną rozmawia… albo dać mi pozytywne wrażenie… albo...' - w tym momencie zorientowała się, że nie rozłączyła się, mimo że powinna kilka sekund temu. Nacisnęła ikonę czerwonej komórki. Rzuciła telefon na łóżko. Westchnęła i powoli osunęła się na nie. Wyglądała, jakby przebiegła maraton… ale jednocześnie była z tego powodu zadowolona. Uśmiechnęła się lekko - 'No, Lena… oby tak dalej'.

* * *

\- Zadowolona? - usłyszała po jakimś czasie Wdowę. Podniosła głowę i otworzyła oczy by na nią spojrzeć.

\- Jasne, że tak! - złotooka skrzywiła usta.

\- Nie chcę Ci psuć humoru… ale tak się składa, że szanse na to, żeby ona również była lesbijką są… nikłe - powiedziała niezbyt przejmując się brakiem poprawności politycznej w jej słowach. Ale brunetce najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało.

\- Tak, wiem, ale wydaje mi się… albo dobra, nieważne - Wdowa spojrzała się na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Lena westchnęła - Po prostu… podczas naszego spotkania Emily wydała mi się taka… noooo, taka… kurcze jak to powiedzieć…

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że najprawdopodobniej sobie to dopowiadasz?

\- Biorę to pod uwagę… ale mam nadzieję, że jednak nie. Instynkt każe mi sądzić, że jednak się nie mylę - Złotooka parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Przecież ty nie masz instynktu.

\- No wiesz co… tak psuć humor przyjaciółce w potrzebie - Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chciałam się tylko upewnić, czy zadurzenie nie omotało Cię do końca… ale z tego co widzę ciągle wykazujesz jakieś cząstki zdrowego myślenia.

\- Przyznaj się. Martwisz się o mnie i właśnie dlatego chciałaś się o tym upewnić.

\- Widzisz? Bardzo małe cząstki zdrowego myślenia - Brunetka zaśmiała się głośno.

\- No dobra… załóżmy, że masz rację. Będziesz dziś wieczorem?

\- Żeby pocieszyć Cię w razie dowiedzenia się czegoś niewygodnego?

\- Być może… - Złotooka lekko przytaknęła.

\- Będę. Ale co do pocieszenia nic nie obiecuję.

\- Świetnie! - Lena wstała, sięgnęła po talerz na stole stojącym obok kanapy i szybkim krokiem ruszyła do kuchni.

\- Spieszysz się gdzieś? Spotkanie dopiero wieczorem.

\- Tak, wiem… ale obiecałam Emily, że wpadnę na chwilę do Domu Żebraków.

\- Na chwilę?

\- No… może na dłuższą chwilę. Na parę godzin. No ale cóż, czy można mnie winić? Zawsze lubiłam pomagać potrzebującym! - Wdowa przekręciła oczami.

\- Jasne… to na pewno dlatego - mruknęła pod nosem.

\- W każdym razie spodziewaj się mnie późno w nocy.

\- Cały dzień z nią?

\- Tak… chyba, że przyznasz, że chcesz spędzić ze mną trochę czasu - Wdowa parsknęła śmiechem - Tak myślałam… - Lena wybiegła z kuchni prosto do drzwi wyjściowych, łapiąc po drodze kurtkę - No, to narka! - pomachała złotookiej na pożegnanie, która jednak nie odpowiedziała nawet najmniejszym ruchem. Nie miała zamiaru, ale nawet nie dostała okazji, gdyż Lena po wykonanym geście od razu zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zostawiając Wdowę samą w domu. Złotooka westchnęła.

\- Oj, Smuga… co to się z Tobą porobiło… - lekkim, sugestywnym krokiem powoli ruszyła do kuchni. Podeszła do krzesła i podniosła karabin. Przymknęła jedno oko i zbliżyła lunetę, jakby sprawdzała czy snajperka dobrze leży jej w dłoniach - Dom Żebraków, tak? No dobra… - zarzuciła broń na plecy i przybrała zimny wyraz twarzy - A więc tam się widzimy… Emily.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena miała nadzieję, że da radę spędzić z rudowłosą trochę czasu jeszcze w Domu Żebraków… Ale chyba od początku wiedziała, że to się nie uda. Emily pomagała jednemu mężczyźnie z porażonym kręgosłupem, rozmawiali razem, czasem się podśmiewali. Wtrącanie się było po prostu nie na miejscu, dlatego postanowiła zająć się czymś innym. Odkryła, że sporo ludzi zaczęło odrzucać jej pomoc, a inni nie przyjmowali jej z tak wielką chęcią jak kiedyś… bardzo mało osób zwracało się do niej w ten sam sposób. Oczywiście, wszystko za sprawą tego, że spora część z nich prawdopodobnie usłyszała w wiadomościach drugie oblicze Leny Oxton, które oczywiście media jeszcze niedawno kreowały jako terrorystyczne. To aż cud, że Emily nic o tym nie słyszała. Okazało się, że Ci którzy wcześniej mieli z Leną bardziej zażyłe stosunki niż reszta, w dużej części też o niej słyszeli… ale nie zwracali na to tak wielkiej uwagi. Takie przypadki przynosiły uśmiech na twarz brunetki. Podczas rozmów okazyjnie pytała niektórych o Emily… i odpowiedzi były dokładnie takie, jak się spodziewała. Wolontariuszka idealna. Ciepła, skora do pomocy, cierpliwa, przyjacielska… prawie że ideał. Ktoś powiedział, że jest świetnym 'zamiennikiem' za Lenę… choć ona była pewna, że mówili tak tylko z grzeczności, a rudowłosa rzeczywiście jest setki razy lepsza od niej. Głównie dlatego, że miała możliwość spędzania tu więcej czasu.

* * *

Czas mijał zaskakująco szybko, głównie dlatego, że brunetka znajdowała przyjemność w pomaganiu, a rozmowy z niektórymi osobami po kilku miesiącach były… nieocenione. Pomogły jej się odstresować i dowiedzieć się wielu ciekawych rzeczy. Kiedy okazało się, że ona i Emily wyręczyły wszystkich wolontariuszy w praktycznie każdej czynności, i kiedy pytały się Amy o kolejne zadania, a ta tylko rozkładała ręce, w końcu opuściły przybytek, zadowolone ze swojej pracy. Początkowo zamierzały iść na przystanek autobusowy, ale jednak zdecydowały, że się przejdą. Miały sobie ciągle tyle do powiedzenia, a do seansu była jeszcze masa czasu. I tak nasza dwójka z uśmiechem na twarzy ruszyła w stronę kina, rozmawiając o przeróżnych rzeczach, a czasem nawet wydawać by się mogło, że specjalnie zwalniają tempa…

* * *

Sala kinowa była pusta. Jak się później okazało, nic w tym dziwnego nie było… film okazał się fatalny. No, nie był tragiczny… ale zdecydowanie zawiódł oczekiwania brunetki. Po zachowaniu towarzyszki założyła, że jej opinia była dokładnie taka sama. Kiedy wyszły z kina, rudowłosa, ku zaskoczeniu Leny, zaprosiła ją jeszcze na kawę. Chciała, żeby ten dzień skończył się na czymś przyjemniejszym niż na słabym filmie animowanym. A więc poszły do pobliskiej kawiarni i już na początku dowiedziały się, że… obie nie lubią kawy! Lenę to strasznie rozbawiło… nie mogła się nadziwić, czemu w takim razie Emily ją tu zaprosiła? Rudowłosa, nieco zbita z tropu, ale ciągle uśmiechnięta przyznała, że podświadomie założyła, że brunetka kawę pije. Czemu? Nie wiadomo… być może po tych wszystkich rozmowach w pubie z góry sobie powiedziała, że do tylu aktywności dziennie potrzebna jest kawa? Albo podświadomie ułożyła sobie obraz Leny Oxton, w którym same dopełniły się niektóre szczegóły? Może dlatego, że chciała pobyć jeszcze trochę czasu z brunetką, a prócz kawiarni niczego nie było w pobliżu? Nikt nie wie. Skończyło się na tym, że obie kupiły sobie po kawałku ciasta, i powoli, bardzo powoli zajadając się w smakowitej rozkoszy rozmawiały dalej. Kiedy skończył im się deser, postanowiły, że obie zbiorą w sobie tą odwagę i sprawdzą, co takiego świetnego jest w tej kawie, że wszyscy ją piją. A więc kupiły sobie po filiżance, i po raz kolejny zaczęły ją powoli pić, jeszcze raz rozmawiając o niezliczonej ilości rzeczy. Przewijały się różne, najróżniejsze tematy. W pewnym momencie nawet Lena zahaczyła o 'przygody' Emily z Amy, o których rudowłosa tak wiele mówiła. Zaczęła ją męczyć, by podzieliła się choć ułamkiem z nich. Piegowata w końcu zgodziła się na jedną historię. Ale nalegania Leny sprawiły, że po pierwszej nastąpiła druga, po drugiej trzecia...i tak jeszcze kilka razy. Ale w końcu Emily powiedziała 'dość', a jej ciepły uśmiech przybrał figlarny wyraz i to ona zaczęła domagać się jakichś historii. Oczywiście Lena nie stawiała zbyt wielkich oporów.

\- Poważnie? - Rudowłosa zaczęła się śmiać.

\- Najpoważniej w świecie! - odpowiedziała Lena starając się brzmieć jak najbardziej 'na serio'.

\- No popatrz! Co może wyjść, kiedy próbujesz zachowywać się jak przysłowiowy badass, ale jednocześnie obchodzi Cię los przyjaciółki...

\- No wiesz, taka ona już jest… jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

\- Amélie, tak? To imię w ogóle do niej nie pasuje...

\- Ani trochę! Totalne przeciwieństwo typowej Francuzki!

\- Jest jakaś rzecz, którą docenia? Lubi? Bo z tego co mówiłaś… nic na to nie wskazuje.

\- Bo ja wiem? Pająki? - Lena zaśmiała się, choć tym razem sama do siebie. Emily pokręciła głowa, jej uśmiech coraz szerszy.

\- Najdziwniejsza kobieta o jakiej słyszałam… - rudowłosa sięgnęła po filiżankę i, choć pragnęła by ta chwila nigdy nie nadeszła, wzięła ostatni łyk kawy, po czym postawiła naczynie z powrotem na stole. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nie, jakby coś ją zaciekawiło - Wygląda na to, że kawa się skończyła - popatrzyła się na Lenę.

\- Fakt. Twoje pomysły na przedłużenie wieczoru też? - brunetka puściła jej oczko.

\- Na to wygląda… teraz twoja kolej - piegowata skrzyżowała ręce z figlarnym uśmiechem. Brunetka na chwilę popadła w zamyślenie. Przygryzła dolną wargę.

\- Chodź! - nagle wstała z miejsca i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, łapiąc po drodze dłoń Emily.

\- Hej! - zdezorientowana kobieta ledwo zdążyła chwycić za torebkę, zanim Lena dosłownie wyciągnęła ją z kawiarni i zaczęła biegnąć w stronę King's Row. Odwróciła głowę i spojrzała się na rudowłosą z diabelskim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Mam pomysł…

* * *

Siedziała na kanapie, powoli zaczęła się już niecierpliwość. Spotkanie z Emily skończyło się dobre kilkanaście minut temu… a Leny ciągle ani widu ani słychu - 'Przeliczyłam się' - pomyślała Wdowa - 'Chciałam wrócić zanim tu przyjdzie, a tu proszę… ciągle jej nie ma' - Przymknęła oczy. Położyła się na plecach i westchnęła głęboko. Po raz kolejny zapadła w zamyślenie. Śledziła dokładnie każdy krok tej dwójki odkąd tylko wyszły z Domu Żebraków, aż do momentu, w którym obie poszły w swoją stronę. Ciągle nie wiedziała, co myśleć o Emily. Wydawała się naprawdę porządną i ciepłą osobą. Wdowa mogłaby przysiąc, że podczas tego spotkania jej bystre oko wyłapywało znaki, które mogły oznaczać, że uczucie brunetki jest odwzajemnione - 'Ach, Lena… kiedy skończy Ci się ten twój wieczny fart...' - Nagle coś urwało jej myśl. Otworzyła lekko oczy i wytężyła słuch. Ledwo usłyszała znajome kroki, rozbrzmiewające wśród innych dźwięków z zewnątrz. Słyszała je już nie raz w ciągu ostatnich minut… ale te były inne. Sprawiały wrażenie lżejszych, jakby ktoś sobie radośnie podskakiwał. Wtem usłyszała otwieranie drzwi. Przymknęła oczy.

\- Hej, wróciłam!

\- Domyślałam się… - odpowiedziała leniwie Wdowa - twoje kroki są zbyt charakterystyczne by je pomylić z czymkolwiek innym… szczególnie w stanie, w jakim jesteś.

\- Już umówiłam się na kolejne spotkanie! - rzuciła się na kanapę obok Wdowy. Impakt sprawił, że złotooka lekko wybiła się w górę. Spojrzała na Lenę sfrustrowana. Brunetka oparła głowę na prawym ramieniu i wpatrzyła się w towarzyszkę - Wiesz, że obie lubimy tenisa? W następną sobotę idziemy na kort!

\- Ciekawe… - odpowiedziała od niechcenia - ...a jak film?

\- Nie podobał mi się. Kino w ogóle było do bani… ale wszystko co po nim nastąpiło… ciasto, kawa, tony rozmów… potem diabelski młyn, piękne King's Row w nocy... - Wdowa sięgnęła pamięcią wstecz. To właśnie ta część spotkania, podczas której zdawało jej się, że Emily spoglądała na Lenę w nieco inny sposób, kiedy ta nie mogła tego zauważyć. Kiedy były w najwyższym punkcie, obie nie pisnęły choćby jednym słowem, oczarowane pięknym widokiem - …a żebyś widziała jej reakcję, jak opowiadałam o Tobie! - Wdowa wytrzeszczyła oczy. Spojrzała się na Lenę wzrokiem pełnym grozy - Wow, wow… spokojnie! Żadnego sekretu nie zdradziłam… chyba - zaśmiała się.

\- Co jej powiedziałaś?

\- Dwie, trzy historyjki sprzed kilku tygodni.

\- ...Ale nie TĄ historyjkę, prawda? - spytała ostrożnie.

\- Nie, o tą możesz być spokojna - Wdowa westchnęła głęboko. Pozwoliła swojej głowie delikatnie opaść z powrotem na miekką kanapę i ponownie zrelaksować się - Dziwi mnie twoja reakcja… czy może tylko udajesz? Byłam pewna, że prócz podglądania też podsłuchiwałaś - Wdowa otworzyła jedno oko i spojrzała się na Lenę. Miała na twarzy figlarny uśmieszek, największy, najbardziej usatysfakcjonowany i najbardziej irytujący ze wszystkich jakie u niej widziała - Ha! Sprawny obserwator! - puściła jej oczko - Zazdrosna? - Złotooka westchnęła. Nic nie odpowiedziała - Czyli sprawdzasz ją… dla mnie? - Wdowa z powrotem przymknęła oko.

\- Za dużo tej kawy dzisiaj wypiłaś…

* * *

 **Kilka dni później, gdzieś w Niemczech...**

Kiedy weszła do mieszkania, od razu zauważyła jak różni się ono od dzisiejszych, nowoczesnych designów… obrazy, ciepłe kolory, drewniane ściany... czy pasowało to do Reinhardta? Fara nie mogła być pewna. Według niej nie do końca oddawało jego osobę. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że to miejsce powstało po to, by emerytowany staruszek mógł w przyszłości odpocząć od… wszystkiego. Od razu przypomniała sobie to, co powiedziała jej Ana, że Reinhardt potrzebował tej chwili odpoczynku, chwili spokoju, który właśnie znalazł w tym miejscu. Weszła do głównego pokoju. Był on na tyle wielki, by pomieścić wszystkich, którzy zostali zaproszeni na spotkanie… i Bogu dzięki. Ana nie dała rady znaleźć miejsca na tymczasową bazę, które spełniałoby jej wszystkie oczekiwania. Dlatego wszystko odbywało się właśnie w tym miejscu.

\- Cześć - usłyszała głos z tyłu. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Lenę. Z ciepłym uśmiechem na twarzy - Fareeha Amari... w końcu widzę Cię na swoje oczy. Sporo o Tobie słyszałam.

\- I kto to mówi - Fara odwzajemniła uśmiech i wyciągnęła do niej dłoń w geście przywitania się - Smugo… to zaszczyt Cię w końcu poznać - Lena energicznie odwzajemniła gest - Mam nadzieję, że nie mniejszym będzie z Tobą pracować - kontynuowała z poważną twarzą.

\- Czemu tak oficjalnie - Brunetka puściła jej oczko - Nie jesteś już dłużej w restrykcyjnym oddziale, gdzie istnieje jakikolwiek podział na hierarchię… tu wszyscy są równi - Lena popatrzyła się w stronę siedzących osób przy stole, na środku pokoju, sekundę później Fara zrobiła to samo - Można powiedzieć, że w tym momencie Overwatch jest... rodziną - obie jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyły się na resztę, przysłuchiwając się rozmowom przy stole - 'Fakt… coś w tym jest...' - pomyślała Fara.

\- Hej! - usłyszała piskliwi głos z tyłu. Zanim zdążyła się odwrócić, między dwójkę kobiet wepchnęła się Hana, przebiegając obok nich do środka pokoju.

\- Chociaż… niektórzy mogą być irytujący - Lena zaśmiała się lekko - Ale jestem pewna, że się tutaj odnajdziesz.

\- A więc tak to wygląda… - powiedziała na głos Fara - Wiesz… na twoim miejscu nie byłabym taka pewna - popatrzyła się na Lenę - Odkąd tylko mogłam, służyłam w wojsku gdzie wszyscy byli restrykcyjni. Nie inaczej było po odejściu… sporo czasu minie, zanim się przestawię.

\- Tak Ci się tylko wydaje. Przyzwyczaisz się, zanim się obejrzysz - puściła jej oczko. Fara przez chwilę nie odpowiadała. Ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Ty to masz szczęście, Smugo… Od dziecka marzyłam, żeby dołączyć do Overwatch - Lena uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Cóż… wygląda na to, że w końcu Ci się udało. Witamy na pokładzie, kapitan Amari - zasalutowała, co przyniosło uśmiech na twarz Fary.

\- Dzięki. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, by pomóc wam wydostać się z tego bagna.

\- Nie "wam", Faro… nam. Nie jesteś przecież żadnym najemnikiem, nawet nie waż się myśleć, że ktokolwiek Cię tu traktuje wyłącznie jako dodatkową jednostkę, której teraz potrzebujemy - zatrzymała się na chwilę, uważnie zaczęła obserwować twarz towarzyszki - Chcę, żebyś o tym zawsze pamiętała - Fara przytaknęła.

\- No tak… - po raz kolejny odwróciła wzrok w stronę gawędzujących. W pewnym momencie Reinhardt zaśmiał się lekko na coś, co powiedział Torbjorn - Będę o tym pamiętała, dziękuję Smugo.

\- Nie ma za co

\- Jest…

\- Nie ma… dosłownie! Przecież i tak byś się tego w końcu dowiedziała - Fara przekręciła oczami - I mów mi Lena. Smuga brzmi zbyt… oficjalnie. Wszyscy tutaj dawno przestali mnie tak nazywać. Nie licząc misji oczywiście… gdzie kryptonim musiał zostać zachowany. Nooo… ale sądzę, że tak czy siak nie jest to już aktualne - Fara przytaknęła.

\- Dobrze. Jeszcze raz dzięki - W tym momencie przez drugie drzwi do pokoju weszła Ana, trzymając holoemiter w dłoni. W jednej sekundzie głosy rozmów ucichły, a wzrok wszystkich skierował się w jej stronę. Siwowłosa przez ułamek sekundy spojrzała się jeszcze w stronę Fary… ale szybko odwróciła od niej wzrok.

\- No… chyba koniec czasu na pogawędki - westchnęła Lena i podeszła bliżej stołu, Fara za nią.

\- Tak, na to wygląda. Pierwsze spotkanie… czas zacząć.

* * *

Nikt nie dowiedział się wiele więcej niż wiedział. Ana głównie zorganizowała zebranie, żeby przedyskutować kilka rzeczy, przekonać się co o niektórych sprawach sądzą inni. Głównym tematem była dyskusja na temat oferty Wielkiej Brytanii względem Overwatch. Siwowłosa odrzuciła ten pomysł dosyć dawno, ale chciała mimo wszystko rozpatrzyć propozycję, bo jednak była ona kusząca. Ale skończyło się tak, jak przewidywała - większość była pewna, że przyjęcie tej oferty w tej sytuacji było zbyt ryzykowne, Fara odważyła się nawet nazwać je "aktem desperacji". Prócz tego Ana zdradziła, że z pomocą Winstona, YoungIT i Hye-a zamierzają szukać śladów Żniwiarza w jak największej ilości urządzeń elektronicznych jak to możliwe. Miała nadzieję, że w ten sposób uda im się zdobyć informacje choćby o lokacji Reyesa. Nic więcej na spotkaniu nikt się nie dowiedział… mimo, że każdy oczekiwał czegoś więcej.

Fara westchnęła głęboko. Spotkanie skończone. Miała nadzieję, że pokazała się z jak najlepszej strony… chciała udowodnić, że naprawdę jej zależy. Choć wiedziała, że nie miała jeszcze okazji. Podczas gdy reszta bez stresu odeszła od stołu, po cichu narzekając na brak większych informacji, ona zastanawiała się, czy nie mogła zmusić się na więcej - 'I po co ten stres...' - myślała - 'Daj już sobie spokój… to nie wojsko, tylko rodzina' - powtarzała sobie słowa Leny. Wtem ktoś ją uderzył w lewe ramię. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła ją. Miała na sobie ten jej uśmiech. Przekręciła oczami.

\- Oj, Faro… musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć.

\- Nic nie poradzę… przyzwyczajenia z wojska. Poza tym… zależy mi. Naprawdę zależy.

\- Wiem to. I nie tylko ja. Uwierz mi, że nikt w Overwatch nie twierdzi inaczej. Ale twoje podejście… - Lena ułożyła usta w dzióbek - Nie, nie karze Ci innego mieć… ja Ci niczego nie zabronię. Ale moją prośbę o luźniejsze podejście potraktuj jako… radę. Od członka rodziny.

\- Dzięki. Postaram się zapamiętać.

\- Jestem pewna, że za jakiś czas nawet tym się nie będziesz przejmować. Rety… brzmię jak Ana, co nie? - Fara zaśmiała się krótko.

\- Trochę. Ale nie w negatywnym sensie.

\- Niestety nie ma teraz tyle czasu co my… ktoś musi ją zastąpić - Lena uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę wyjścia. Fara jeszcze chwilę patrzyła się na drzwi za którymi zniknęła.

\- Smugo… jak ty to robisz?


	10. Chapter 10

**Bardzo przepraszam wszystkich za opóźnienie publikacji tego rozdziału. Miał on zostać opublikowany wcześniej, ale przy ponownym przeczytaniu go zdałem sobie sprawę, że Lena i Emily zachowują się w nim jak napalone lesbijki, a przecież nie o to chodzi. To mój ulubiony wątek w całym opowiadaniu i po prostu nie mogłem pozwolić, żeby tak niechlujnie napisana scena została jego częścią. Napisałem cały rozdział od nowa, zajęło mi to trochę czasu, ale szczerze mówiąc mniej niż się spodziewałem :) Jeszcze raz przepraszam za opóźnienie, miłego czytania!**

* * *

 **Kilka dni później...**

\- _Zdobyliśmy jakieś poszlaki… ale to ciągle za mało by ustalić dokładną pozycję -_ usłyszała głos Any - _Ale raczej na sto procent jest w Azji._

\- Sądziłam, że to oczywistość - wtrąciła Wdowa - Nie widzę powodu, żeby przenosił swoją bazę operacyjną na zupełnie inny kontynent.

\- _Uwzględniłaś że znamy położenie jego starej bazy przez co możemy się tym terenem zainteresować?_

\- To nie ma znaczenia, nie obawia się nas. Poza tym jego celem było zabicie nas wszystkich i był pewien, że to się uda. Nie potrzebował miejsca, które przez lata pozostanie niewykryte. Wystarczyło maksymalnie kilka tygodni.

\- _W każdym razie nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia. I tak go namierzymy. Winston mówi, że jesteśmy blisko. Jeszcze dziś powinien ustalić dokładną pozycję. Wtedy zajmiemy się planowaniem. Nie możemy zapominać, że musimy wygrać sprytem i zaskoczeniem._

 _-_ Jeszcze jakaś oczywistość? - odparła sucho.

\- _Na razie nie. Powiedz lepiej, jak tam z Leną._

 _-_ Tragedii nie ma. Nie budzimy się podczas snów, nie wchodzimy sobie w drogę, nie…

\- _Ekhm… dobrze wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi -_ nastała chwilowa cisza. Złotooka wzruszyła ramionami i dyskretnie spojrzała się w stronę drzwi do pokoju.

\- Ciągle jest… - nie dokończyła. Nie potrafiła znaleźć słów, które określiłyby sytuację, ale jednocześnie brzmiałyby znośnie w jej ustach.

\- _Mam nadzieję, że… nie, co ja gadam… to Smuga. Wiele w niej zażyłości, ale nigdy nie podjęłaby pochopnej decyzji. Zresztą… nieważne, nie było tematu. Przekaż jej to ze Żniwiarzem -_ W tym momencie siwowłosa rozłączyła się. Wdowa jeszcze przez moment bezwiednie patrzyła się na holoemiter. Ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Wtem usłyszała kroki.

\- Hej! Wydawało mi się, czy z kimś rozmawiałaś? - Lena wyszła z pokoju i usiadła obok złotookiej.

\- Z Aną. Kazała Ci przekazać, że są blisko namierzenia Reyesa. Został w obrębie Azji… choć to według mnie jasne - Brunetka lekko przytaknęła. Popatrzyła się za okno i nagle napadła ją taka jedna myśl… już dawno nad tym nie rozmyślała. Żniwiarz, Jack, Angela… te sprawy jakoś nie zaprzątały jej głowy. Wiedziała, że gdzieś tam siedzą… ale jakby pogodziła się z tym. Przez chwilę nawet wpadło jej do głowy, że to źle. Nie powinna o tym zapominać, ale... - Ekhm - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos złotookiej - Pewnie nawet się teraz nad tym nie zastanawiasz, co…? Twoje myśli krążą wokół Emily?

\- Hej, skąd ten pomysł?! To, że kręcę się teraz wokół niej, nie oznacza że kompletnie zapomniałam o Bożym Świecie!

\- Nie sądzisz, że poświęcasz jej zbyt dużo czasu?

\- Nawet taka myśl nie przeszła mi przez głowę! Jest warta każdej sekundy - Wdowa zwróciła wzrok przed siebie - Powinnaś ją kiedyś poznać - Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko - Wiesz, mam coś dla ciebie! - Nagle brunetka wystrzeliła jak z procy i pędem pobiegła w stronę torby, którą przyniosła ze spotkania. Sięgnęła do środka… i wyjęła naszyjnik. Ale nie byle jaki. Nie był on zdobiony w prawie żadnym stopniu, cały czarny. Lena, tym razem spokojniej, ruszyła w stronę Wdowy. Im bliżej była, tym wyraźniej złotooka widziała detale. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła, że naszyjnik był z… pająkiem. Małym, lecz pięknym dla oczu Wdowy czarnym pająkiem. Wykonanym z innego materiału, mimo takiego samego koloru co obwódka, odróżniał się od niej - Pamiętasz jak Ci mówiłam o tym, jak opowiadałam jej nieco o Tobie? Cóż… widać włożyłam strasznie dużo wysiłku by podkreślić, że jesteś dla mnie ważna - uśmiechnęła się lekko wyciągając rękę w stronę Wdowy. Ta przez moment nie ruszała się ani trochę. Po chwili powoli uniosła rękę i delikatnie przejechała dłonią po pająku. Potem ułożyła ją pod naszyjnikiem. Lena puściła go. Łańcuszek wylądował w rękach złotookiej. Przyglądała się jemu przez dłuższą chwilę. Dla każdego oka była to zwyczajna ozdoba… ale nie dla niej. Ona widziała w tym coś więcej. Widziała siebie. Ułożyła usta w dzióbek, po czym spojrzała się na Lenę.

\- Takiego prezentu… się nie spodziewałam - Brunetka uśmiechnęła się figlarnie.

\- Rozpoznaję ten błysk w twoich oczach… - nie odwracając się od złotookiej powoli zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia - Naciesz się bez moich czujnych oczu - zniknęła za drzwiami, zostawiając ją samą po raz kolejny, ale tym razem z czymś więcej. Z... przemyśleniami.

* * *

 **Jakiś czas później. Ośrodek sportowy na obrzeżach Londynu**

Weszła na kort. Westchnęła głęboko. Poprawiła uścisk na swojej rakiecie, po czym zaczęła nią wymachiwać kilka razy zmieniając sposób, w jaki ją trzyma. Wzięła lekki rozkrok i zaczęła lekko, na zmianę odbijać się na boki. Mała rozgrzewka przed grą w tenisa. Emily naprawdę kochała ten sport… choć ostatnio nie miała zbyt wiele czasu na takie rzeczy. To był jej pierwszy raz od kilkunastu dni. Miała nadzieję, że nie straciła zbytnio formy. Ze sposobu jakim wymachiwała rakietą wywnioskowała, że nie będzie tak źle. Pewnie ją trzymała i manewrowała. A to najważniejsze w tym sporcie. W pewnym momencie usłyszała otwieranie drzwi po drugiej stronie. Wzięła głęboki oddech - 'No dobra, Emily… czas zagrać' - pomyślała. Uniosła głowę, by zobaczyć swojego przeciwnika i… oniemiała. Na kort weszła znajoma jej brunetka. Uniosła rękę i pomachała do rudowłosej. Ta tylko wykrzywiła głowę i z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i uśmiechu popatrzyła na nią.

\- …Lena? - spytała się w końcu.

\- No a niby kto inny? - brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Co ty tu robisz?

\- Noooo… a jak Ci się wydaje? Przyszłam pograć w tenisa! - Emily spojrzała się na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

\- Taaaak? I akurat trafiasz dokładnie w to miejsce w tych samych godzinach co ja?

\- Cóż... co mogę powiedzieć? Tak wyszło - Rudowłosa zaśmiała się z nutką rezygnacji w głosie.

\- Ach, Amy… będę musiała z Tobą poważnie porozmawiać - powiedziała na głos.

\- Chciałaś ode mnie odpocząć?

\- Nie - odpowiedziała bez wahania - Ale Amy ma zdecydowanie za długi jęzor - w tym momencie do Emily podjechał pewien android, wręczając jej kilka tenisowych piłeczek. Ta wzięła je i, nie spuszczając wzroku z Leny, odbiła każdą po kolei sprawdzając, która by była dla niej najlepsza. Kiedy wybrała jedną z nich i cofnęła się nieco, brunetka pochyliła się lekko przybierając pozycję do odbioru piłki- Leno Oxton! - usłyszała głośny głos Emily, która przymierzała się do serwu - Zobaczymy, jak sobie ze mną poradzisz! - rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo, pewna wygranej. Wzięła olbrzymi zamach i zaserwowała.

* * *

Początkowo Lenie nie szło za dobrze. Grała bardzo chaotycznie i nie raz nie potrafiła wykonać dobrego zamachu rakietą, by dobrze odbić piłkę. Emily wykorzystywała te błędy. Jednak po jakimś czasie brunetka zaczęła stanowić dla niej większe wyzwanie. Widać było, jak szybko się uczy. Jej ruchy były coraz bardziej wyrafinowane i kontrolowane, a czas reakcji, który z wiadomych powodów był wiele krótszy niż u rudowłosej, również pomógł. Wkrótce Emily miała coraz mniej okazji by się z niej śmiać, ciągłe acz nienachalne, zaskakujące i zabawne docinki Leny słyszała coraz częściej, a początkowo luźny pojedynek przerodził się w wyczerpującą walkę, gdzie jedna strona imponowała nieprzewidywalnością, precyzją i techniką, a druga szybkością i zwinnością. Dziewczyny przestały zwracać uwagę na wynik, który teraz nie miał dla nich żadnego znaczenia, za to obie czuły, że grają teraz wyczerpującą grę, w której po prostu liczy się adrenalina. Trwało to dosyć długo, nikt nie liczył ile. Z tenisowego transu wyrwały je dopiero zapalające się reflektory, uświadamiając im jak późna już pora. W tym momencie obie spojrzały się na siebie, tracąc z oczu piłkę. Przez chwilę wpatrywały się tak, spocone, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Nagle obie wybuchły śmiechem, Emily upadła na kort, jakby nagle utraciła siły w nogach, a Lena pochyliła się, upuszczając rakietę i brechtając się przy tym niemiłosiernie. Czemu? Prawdę mówiąc nie było żadnego powodu. To po prostu wysiłek, po którym takie zachowania to zupełna normalka. Minęło kilka minut zanim obie doszły do siebie, przestały się śmiać i powoli zeszły z kortu, zaraz po tym łapiąc wodę i biorąc kilka porządnych łyków. Emily uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. To był zdecydowanie najlepszy mecz, jaki kiedykolwiek zagrała.

\- Hej! - krzyknęła Lena, gdy skończyła jej się woda - Spójrz! Wcale nie jestem taka zła! - Rudowłosa odwróciła się i spojrzała na tabelę wyników. Faktycznie, wynik był bliski.

\- Wyrównana walka. Szybko się uczysz - odpowiedziała Emily - W pewnym momencie nawet myślałam, że mnie prześcigniesz… dałaś mi porządny wycisk.

\- A co ja mam powiedzieć? Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć!

\- Zdecydowanie - Rudowłosa schowała nie do końca opróżnioną wodę do plecaka i, chwytając go (nie założyła go na plecy, ze względu na to, jak gorąco jej było), ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, a Lena obok niej - Powiedz mi… jak to się dzieje, że każda chwila spędzona z Tobą to czysta frajda? Miałam kiedyś tak wyczerpujące gry, które wylewały ze mnie siódme poty i po ich zakończeniu czułam się... dziwnie, powiedzmy. Ale... nigdy w taki sposób. Podczas meczu stworzyłaś... niesamowitą atmosferę. Jak Cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłam nie sprawiałaś takiego wrażenia.

\- Cóż… to nie byłam prawdziwa ja. Za to ta Lena, którą widzisz od kilku dobrych tygodni to moja najprawdziwsza wersja. Która zresztą powróciła dzięki Tobie.

\- A więc to miała na myśli mówiąc Amy… - Emily przytaknęła - Tak… zdecydowanie.

\- Tak z ciekawości… co o mnie mówiła?

\- Oj… masę rzeczy. Żeby Ci to wszystko opowiedzieć potrzeba czasu… dużo czasu.

\- Ups… no to mamy problem, bo ja niestety nie kojarzę w tej okolicy żadnego fajnego lokalu - brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Hmmmm… to może spotkałybyśmy się w twoim mieszkaniu? - Lenę przymurowało - Z tego co mi mówiłaś jest niedaleko - 'Aj… ups… niedobrze… bardzo niedobrze' - pomyślała.

\- Wiesz… - zaczęła z kwaśną miną - ...nie jest tam tak czysto jak u Ciebie… to w ogóle inny poziom - na twarzy Emily pojawił się szeroki, ząbkowaty uśmiech - Ostatnio nie za dużo sprzątałam, więc… - Nie zdążyła dokończyć. Rudowłosa chwyciła ją za dłoń i pędem ruszyła w kierunku jej domu - 'Ups… Wdowa… obyś to w porę usłyszała...'

* * *

Emily powoli otworzyła drzwi. Weszła do środka. Klasnęła szybko dwa razy.

\- Ekhm… - usłyszała głos Leny zza jej pleców - Włącznik jest po lewej stronie.

\- Oh… - rudowłosa zdziwiła się nieco, ale uniosła rękę i włączyła światło. Ujrzała mieszkanie brunetki w pełnej okazałości. W wielu aspektach zupełne przeciwieństwo jej apartamentu. Stanęła w pokoju, który był połączeniem przedpokoju i sypialni. Przy drzwiach były wieszaki na ubrania i mały dywanik na buty, dalej kanapa, stoliczek obok niej i, nieco dalej, holoekran który pełnił też rolę telewizora. Po prawej były drzwi do łazienki, a po lewej do kuchni.

\- Noooo… tak. Teraz już wiesz, czemu aż tak bardzo nie chciałam Cię tu wpuścić? - Emily powoli podeszła do kanapy. Wyglądała na zadbaną… ale na stoliku było pełno przeróżnych rzeczy - Nie jestem... pedancikiem. Delikatnie mówiąc.

\- "Pokaż mi jak mieszkasz, a opowiem Ci kim jesteś" - odpowiedziała - Coś w tym jest… to miejsce w pewnym stopniu oddaje Ciebie… choć nie do końca - Lena wskazała na kanapę gestem sugerującym, by usiadły. Tak też zrobiły - Wiesz? Szczerze mówiąc właśnie tak wyobrażałam sobie twoje cztery ściany- Emily uśmiechnęła się lekko - oddają to, jak bardzo przejmujesz się innymi, ważniejszymi sprawami, przekładając je ponad… to wszystko.

\- Taaa, jasne... mówisz tak do każdego, kto ma taki syf w mieszkaniu?

\- Nie. Większość takich ludzi często nudzi się w domu, leży do góry brzuchem, a i tak nie chce im się sprzątać. Ale ty... popraw mnie, ale wydaje mi się, że z Tobą jest zupełnie odwrotnie. Poza tym... nie spędzasz tu chyba dużo czasu - Lena po prostu przytaknęła.

\- Wiesz... cieszę się, że tak to widzisz. Byłam pewna, że spojrzysz się i od razu powiesz coś w stylu "O nie, co to jest, po co w ogóle chciałam tu przyjść"? - Emily uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Podoba mi się tu. To miejsce ma jakiś taki klimat. Kawalerka na uboczu należąca do osoby, która potrzebuje tylko miejsca zamieszkania, żadnych luksusów. Bo w rzeczywistości ma w życiu ciekawsze zajęcia niż napawanie się mieszkaniem.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

\- Nie wiem. Ułożyłam sobie w głowie taką wizję. Przyjemna, więc się jej trzymam - Rudowłosa puściła jej oczko, na co Lena lekko się uśmiechnęła.

\- Dobra... nie będę przecież damy z apartamentowca traktowała takim widokiem - Wstała i zaczęła zbierać rzeczy ze stołu, Emily razem z nią, choć właścicielka nalegała, żeby się nie kłopotała. Kiedy było już w miarę czysto, Lena poszła do kuchni i wyjęła jedyne ciasto, jakie miała w lodówce. Trzymała je na specjalną okazję i czuła, że taka właśnie nadeszła.

* * *

Emily miała wpaść na godzinkę… ale oczywiście na godzince się nie skończyło. Zbyt dobrze się jej rozmawiało… jak zresztą zawsze. Ciasto szybko się skończyło… ale nie przeszkodziło im to ani trochę. Niesamowite, że po tylu przeprowadzonych rozmowach o dosłownie wszystkim cały czas potrafiły znaleźć nowe tematy.

\- ...Poważnie? - spytała z niedowierzaniem Lena.

\- No nie mów, że trudno Ci w to uwierzyć… znasz ją.

\- Fakt… brzmi jak coś, co by zrobiła. Tylko wiesz… myślałam, że znowu opowiesz mi o jakiejś niezręcznej sytuacji… a tu proszę. Dla odmiany coś szlachetnego.

\- Jest tego więcej. Amy naprawdę zależy na innych - Lena lekko przytaknęła - Zresztą… mówiła, że to ty w jej to zaszczepiłaś.

\- Cóż… nie chwaląc się... - brunetka puściła jej oczko, na co rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

\- Wiesz… to dzięki Tobie robię to wszystko. Dzięki Tobie prawie codziennie zaglądam do Domu Żebraków, dzięki Tobie jestem w stanie pomagać tak wielu ludziom. Nie podziękowałam Ci nigdy za to. Jesteś… niesamowitą osobą. Cokolwiek zaraz powiesz, nie bądź zbyt skromna. To prawda - Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko, a na jej policzkach pojawił się prawie niezauważalny rumieniec.

\- Dzięki… nie wiem co powiedzieć. Wiesz… też chcę Ci podziękować. Za wszystko. Za to, co zrobiłaś, kiedy potrzebowałam pocieszenia.

\- Każdy...

\- Nie - Lena spokojnie przerwała - Nie każdy. Większość ludzi w takiej sytuacji po prostu wzięłaby co ma wziąć i się ulotniła. Albo na siłę starałaby się pomóc. Ale nie ty. Nie wyczułam wtedy tylko tego, że mnie rozumiesz. To nie było dla mnie najważniejsze. Starałaś się pomóc. Szczerze. A to rzadkość. Ja... Emily, ty po prostu kochasz pomagać. I to w Tobie... - zatrzymała się na chwilę - ...cenię - Po wymówieniu tego słowa prawie ugryzła się w język. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale wydawało jej się, że brzmiało to szorstko. Rudowłosa jednak na pewno nie zauważyła. A jeśli zauważyła, nie dała po sobie poznać. Tym razem to ona się lekko zarumieniła.

\- ...Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Nikt inny mi czegoś takiego nigdy nie przyznał...

\- Niemożliwe... jak można to przeoczyć?

\- Oj, przestań! - Policzki rudowłosej jeszcze bardziej się zaczerwieniły, choć uśmiech na twarzy miała coraz szerszy.

\- Jestem śmiertelnie poważna. W moich oczach jesteś kimś unikalnym, Em. Kimś... po prostu niesamowitym - Emily nie wiedziała, jak zareagować. Twarz brunetki zupełnie się zmieniła. Jak i jej głos. Te ostatnia słowa wybrzmiały tak... głęboko... być może... - 'Nie' - powiedziała sobie - 'Przestań... popsujesz to'.

\- ...Dziękuję. To wspaniałe uczucie, gdy ktoś taki jak ty zauważa moje starania. Ja...

\- Nie starania. Chęci. Szczere chęci.

\- No tak - Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko - To dlatego tak często mnie zapraszasz? - Lena westchnęła.

\- Emily... jest masa powodów dla których to robię.

\- Tak? - brunetka zatrzymała się. Chciała się zastanowić nad tym, co zaraz powie, upewnić się, że nie wypapla za dużo... ale nie mogła. Nie mogła powstrzymać uczuć, które zaczęły wychodzić z jej ust.

\- Jesteś zabawna, inteligentna, dowcipna... potrafisz zrozumieć drugą osobę, pocieszyć ją, z całego serca. Dajesz z siebie tak dużo, by zadowolić innych... można z Tobą porozmawiać o czymkolwiek. Poplotkować, pożartować, wypłakać się... zawsze znajdzie się u Ciebie ciepło i wsparcie, którego tak nam potrzeba. I zawsze złapiesz za rękę, przytulisz, gdy puszczą nerwy. Właśnie dlatego. Emily, nie miałam nigdy tak ciepłego towarzystwa, takiego wspaniałego uczucia, że ktoś się o mnie tak bardzo troszczy, takiej wspaniałej, dobrodusznej p... - zatrzymała się. Słowo, które miało właśnie wyjść, utknęło jej gdzieś w gardle. Była pewna, że właśnie zdradziła wszystko. I tak za dużo powiedziała, a teraz jeszcze przerwała w takim momencie... Jasne, chciała wyznać rudowłosej, co do niej czuje. Ale miała nieodparte uczucie, że zrobiła to zbyt szybko. I zbyt nachalnie. Westchnęła głęboko. Uniosła obie dłonie i lekko objęła samą siebie, niepewnie ocierając ramię, jakby nagle zrobiło się chłodniej. Nie spojrzała się na nią z powrotem. Nie potrafiła. Po prostu siedziała tam zastanawiając się, czy właśnie czegoś potwornie nie popsuła. Była prawie że pewna, że Emily jej nie zostawi, że nawet jeśli domyślała się jakie brunetka żywi do niej uczucie, nie zerwie kontaktu, że była na to zbyt dobroduszna. W pewnym momencie usłyszała odsuwane krzesło. Uniosła lekko głowę i spojrzała się na rudowłosą, pozornie ze spokojem na twarzy, jednak ciągle miała obawy odnośnie tego, co się zaraz stanie. Emily bez słowa podeszła, uklęknęła lekko obok niej i złapała ją za ramię. Był to ciepły uścisk. Zupełnie jak jej wyraz twarzy, choć połączony był z troską i ze zmartwieniem. Trwało to kilkanaście sekund, żadna z nich nie odrywała od siebie wzroku. W końcu Emily bez słowa wzięła ją za rękę i powoli zaczęła wstawać. Lena razem z nią. Obie wyszły na zewnątrz.

* * *

Lena westchnęła głęboko. Nocne powietrze, to było coś. Pozwoliło jej się odrobinę zrelaksować. Dołączał się do tego fakt, że Emily nie wyglądała na odstraszoną. W pomieszczeniu z jakiegoś powodu zrobiło się jej gorąco, więc chłód pomagał. Delikatnie oparła się prawym ramieniem o kolumnę podtrzymującą zadaszenie nad wejściowymi drzwiami. Zamknęła oczy. Nie myślała o tym, co zaraz będzie, nie myślała w ogóle. Po prostu odprężyła się. Po pewnym czasie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała się na ulicę przed nią. Lekko zamoczoną, oświetlaną światłami ulicę, po której co jakiś czas przejeżdżały samochody. Wsłuchiwała się w dźwięki elektrycznych silników, w buczenie transformatora po drugiej stronie ulicy. Nie był to co prawda widok z wysoka na cały Londyn, ale i tak odprężał. W pewnym momencie poczuła z lewej strony obecność Emily. Rudowłosa podeszła do niej powoli, z pełnym spokojem. Przez chwilę po prostu razem z nią pochłaniała ten widok, te dźwięki, wszystko dookoła. W końcu delikatnie uniosła prawą rękę i założyła ją na ramię brunetki. Uścisnęła je. Nie był to uścisk nachalny, mówiący jej "weź się w garść". Był ciepły, jak zresztą wszystko, co biło od Emily. Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko. Em nie chciała uciec, nie szukała wymówki, teraz była tego pewna. I to jej starczyło. Ale w pewnym momencie stało się coś nieoczekiwanego. Rudowłosa puściła jej ramię, owinęła rękę wokół szyi i popchnęła lekko, zmuszając Leną, by ta się odwróciła, spojrzała jej prosto w oczy. Spodziewała się ujrzeć to samo, co przed chwilą, twarz wymalowaną ciepłem, troską i zmartwieniem. Ale tak się nie stało. Zamiast tego ujrzała radość. Ząbkowaty uśmiech pełen radości, płynący prosto z serca, ten typ uśmiechu, który mimo wyrażania tak wielkiej radości nie był w stanie pokazać jak wielka ona była. I wtedy Lena zrozumiała. Wszystkie obawy nagle zniknęły, poczuła, że spełnia się to, o czym marzyła od pierwszego spotkania. Równie radosny uśmiech pojawił się i na jej twarzy, całkowicie niekontrolowany, ale, prawdzie mówiąc, nie obchodziło ją to. Oboje wybuchły śmiechem i padły sobie w ramiona. Ulga, ulga i jeszcze raz radość. Tylko to im wtedy towarzyszyło. Tkwiły w tym uścisku przez dobre kilka minut. I wtedy w końcu Emily coś zauważyła. Coś, co ją zaniepokoiło. Nie wiedziała, jak dawno temu, ale uścisk Leny zmienił się z silnego, kierowanego uczuciem na... sztywny. Po prostu sztywny. Podczas gdy rudowłosa delikatnie opuściła ramiona i spojrzała się na zmienioną twarz Leny, w głowie brunetki krążyła tylko jedna myśl - 'Jak mogłam o tym zapomnieć?!'

* * *

Zaczął siąpić jeszcze większy deszcz, wiatr zmienił kierunek w ten sposób, że nawet pod zadaszeniem ciężkie krople deszczu mogły być dokuczliwe. Nie czekały jednak na ten moment, od razu weszły do środka, usiadły na kanapie. I Lena jej powiedziała. Powiedziała jej, kim naprawdę jest, co tak naprawdę robi, nie szczędząc żadnych szczegółów. Bała się, jak Emily na to zareaguje. Tu nie było oczywistej odpowiedzi. Szanse na to, że Emily się na nią obrazi za to, że wcześniej nie pisnęła ani słówka były wysokie... nawet prawie że oczywiste, w rozumieniu Leny. Ale nie sprawdziły się. Kolejne zdania wychodziły jej z ust, i mimo że zwykle wypowiadała je bez choćby cienia zdenerwowania, teraz było zupełnie odwrotnie, jej głos się niemal załamywał. W pewnym momencie, ku jej zdziwieniu, rudowłosa delikatnie uścisnęła jej dłoń, w geście dodania otuchy. Brunetka zaczęła mówić coraz mniej smutnym głosem, pokazywać różne zdjęcia, fragmenty wiadomości, artykuły internetowe… wszystko, co pomogłoby Emily zrozumieć sytuację, Jej twarz przez cały ten czas była nieodczytywalna. Trwało to chwilę, aż Lena skończyła mówić. I zapadła cisza, której przez długi czas nikt nie przełamał. Każda z nich miała w głowie co innego, Lena czekała na reakcje Emily, a ona starała poukładać sobie to wszystko w głowie. Była zszokowana.

\- Przepraszam - w końcu brunetka odważyła się odezwać - Pewnie czujesz się wykorzystana. Jak ktoś, kim postanowiłam się zabawić na pewien czas, ale ja... - Przerwała. Zobaczyła, jak rudowłosa spojrzała się na nią z szerokimi oczami, do których powoli napływały łzy.

\- A tak jest? - Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi - Opuścisz mnie teraz? - Lena zastygła. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Była przekonana, że jak tylko Emily usłyszy co ma ona do powiedzenia, pozbawi brunetkę wszelkich złudzeń, że dojrzy jakie brzemię musiałaby nosić jako ktoś bliski superbohaterki.

\- ...Jak to? Mimo wszystkiego, co Ci teraz powiedziałam chcesz dalej… utrzymywać kontakt? - twarz rudowłosej na chwilę zastygła. Zupełnie, jakby Lena powiedziała właśnie jakąś głupotę.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała definitywnie. Ton jej głosu kazał brunetce sądzić, że uważała tą odpowiedź za oczywistość.

\- Emily... zdajesz sobie sprawę, co to oznacza? Ja... wkrótce nie będę miała czasu... będę kilka tygodni spędzać na misji, a potem na kolejnej. I kolejnej. Nie będziesz mnie widziała przez... szmat czasu. Ale nie to jest najgorsze. Em, ja... ja mam wrogów. Potężnych wrogów. Jeśli wejdziesz ze mną w bliższą relację... - przełknęła ślinę - ...nie mogę na to pozwolić!

\- Lena... - rudowłosa lekko przysunęła się w stronę brunetki - Ja... nie chcę rezygnować z tego, co razem zbudowaliśmy. Nie potrafiłabym. Nie potrafiłabym bez Ciebie żyć - chwilowa pauza, po której nadszedł krótki, bezpłciowy śmiech rudowłosej - Wiem, jak to brzmi, ale… nigdy nie miałam w życiu kogoś takiego jak ty. Nasza więź tyle dla mnie znaczy… - w tym momencie głos Emily urwał się. Przez chwilę nie mogła powiedzieć nic więcej - Wiem, brzmię jak wariatka... dopiero co wyznałam Ci miłość, i już mówię, że nie mogę bez Ciebie żyć, ale to prawda. Ostatnie tygodnie mojego życia... nie oddałabym ich za nic w świecie. Tygodnie, w których poczułam, że cała sympatia jaką próbuję dać światu do mnie powraca. Nie chcę tego tracić. Nieważne, czy nie będę widziała Cię przez tydzień, czy przez pół roku. Nieważne, czy po piętach będą mi deptali bardzo niemili ludzie... każdy dzień z Tobą jest tego wart. Każdej sekundy. Proszę... - jej głos zaczął się załamywać. Ten sam głos, co jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu był pewny, ciepły i radosny, i to on pocieszał, a nie szukał pocieszenia - Nie każ mi cierpieć... nie bądź jednym z tych komiksowych bohaterów, którzy odchodzą od bliskich dla ich dobra... ja... - Emily pochyliła się i mocno wcisnęła się w ramię brunetki. Trzęsła się, Lena była pewna, że zaraz się rozpłacze - Proszę… nie - zaczęła szlochać, po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy. Dłoń brunetki uniosła się i zaczęła delikatnie czesać jej włosy. Pochyliła się nad nią, mając nadzieję, że doda to jej jeszcze więcej otuchy. Ta scena trwała przez kilka minut, aż płacz Emily ustał. Kobieta powoli uniosła głowę, pokazując Lenie zapłakaną twarz, która wywołać mogła tylko współczucie. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko, wyciągając do niej dłoń i delikatnie ocierając policzek. Rudowłosa przez cały ten czas była wpatrzona prosto w jej oczy - Czy to znaczy... ? - nie dokończyła pytania. Nie musiała. Lena przez chwilę nie odpowiadała. Patrzyła się tylko na nią ciągle z wyraźnym uśmiechem na twarzy. W pewnym momencie pokręciła głową.

\- Nie mogłabym Ci tego zrobić, Emily… po prostu nie mogłabym - Być może były jeszcze jakieś słowa, które miała na końcu języka, ale nie miała szansy ich wymówić. Rudowłosa ponownie ją uścisnęła, rzuciła się na nią z takim impetem, że obie upadły na kanapę. Zaczęła jęczeć, coś, co łatwo można by było pomylić ze szlochaniem... ale Lena doskonale wiedziała, że nie był to płacz, tylko śmiech, słaby, ale pełen szczęścia - Wiedziałam... - Emily uniosła głowę i spojrzała się na nią, kiedy już zapanowała nad głosem - Wiedziałam, że tego nie zrobisz... że po prostu nie będziesz w stanie. Masz do tego za dobre serce - Emily uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Oczywiście Lena automatycznie reagowała w ten sam sposób, patrząc się na nią ze szczęściem w oczach.

\- Nie mogłabym, Emily… po prostu nie mogłabym.

\- Tak… i za to Cię kocham - twarz brunetki w tym momencie zastygła. Jej policzki zabarwiły się na delikatny odcień czerwonego, na co rudowłosa zareagowała lekkim chichotem - Tak jest... kocham Cię, Leno Oxton - Emily uśmiechnęła się ciepło, patrząc na swoją wybrankę.

\- ...Wiesz co... ja chyba Ciebie też - Rudowłosa zaśmiała się i poprawiła uścisk, upewniając się, że brunetka nigdzie nie ucieknie. Kiedy już przestała się śmiać, pochyliła się nad nią, bez jakiegokolwiek zawahania, i…

\- _Lena!_ \- Holoekran na stole włączył się w mgnieniu oka, i brunetka od razu wskoczyła na pozycję siedzącą jak z procy. Spojrzała się w stronę źródła dźwięku i ujrzała hologram Any. Która w tym momencie patrzyła się na nią z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy. Sekundę później mocno potrząsnęła głową - _Wybacz, że bez ostrzeżenia… ale nie mogliśmy z tym czekać_ \- Siwowłosa popatrzyła się na Emily, która wylądowała na drugim końcu kanapy. Rudowłosa od razu zrozumiała przekaz.

\- Jasne, poufne… - nie dała Lenie nic powiedzieć, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, do innego pokoju.

\- _Zepsułam, prawda?_ \- spytała Ana, w jej głosie było czuć, że czuła się winna za to, co się właśnie stało.

\- Nie nie, bo wiesz… a, z resztą, później opowiem, mów lepiej o co chodzi! - Siwowłosa wzięła głęboki wdech, a na jej twarzy mimowolnie pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

\- _Mamy nagrania z kamer przemysłowych sprzed kilku dni. Angela… żyje._


	11. Chapter 11

Poczuł na twarzy mocne uderzenie. Warknął. A raczej warknąłby, gdyby miał na tyle sił. Zamiast tego powoli i z wielkim wysiłkiem wyprostował kręgosłup. Otworzył oczy. Widział tylko piksele, jakieś wzory, które wyglądały, jakby stracił wzrok, jakby jego oczy potrzebowały dotlenienia. Poczuł, że do twarzy ma przyczepioną jakąś aparaturę. Na reszcie ciała to samo. Zaczął powoli odzyskiwać wzrok, kiedy poczuł czyjąś dłoń na lewym policzku. Delikatną i zgrabną. Kobiecą. Zaraz potem to samo uczucie pojawiło się na drugim. I wtedy jego oczy w końcu ją zobaczyły. Była cała rozpłakana, światło odbijało się od jej wilgotnych policzków… ale była szczęśliwa.

* * *

Właśnie wtedy przypomniał sobie, co się wydarzyło. W tej samej chwili coś złapało Angelę za ramię i brutalnie odciągnęło od stołu operacyjnego, na którym leżał. Białowłosa jęknęła spadając na podłogę, poczuła chwilowy, ostry ból w okolicach czaszki. Pęknięcie nie zdążyło się jeszcze zrosnąć. Gdzie przed chwilą stała Łaska, pojawił się on… Reyes. Na jego widok Jack przyjął groźny wyraz twarzy, mimo że musiał do tego użyć wiele więcej siły, niż zwykle.

\- No proszę... a więc to prawda, co mówią. Doktor Ziegler potrafi przywrócić umarłego - zaśmiał się głośno - W końcu… już się bałem, że ta chwila nigdy nie nadejdzie. Że straciłem okazję, by zobaczyć Jack-a Morrisona zmuszonego patrzeć, jak wszystko na co pracował ginie.

\- Gdzie reszta… - wykrztusił żołnierz.

\- Nie tutaj. Ale blisko. Na tyle, byś mógł ich zobaczyć, kiedy sobie tego zażyczę. Na tyle, byś mógł usłyszeć ich jęki. Ale za daleko, byś zdołał im pomóc - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z ogromną pogardą.

\- Ty… cholerny…

\- Oszczędzaj siły - wtrącił Reyes - Nie jesteś mi zdatny do niczego w takim stanie. Chociaż… teoretycznie w żadnym stanie nie jesteś mi zdatny. Ale i tak chcę widzieć na twojej twarzy tyle bólu, ile się da. Już wkrótce - na tym skończył. Odwrócił się, i, przyjmując postać ducha, subtelnie oddalił się w stronę wyjścia. Zaraz po tym białowłosa podbiegła do Jack-a i nachyliła się lekko, na ułamek sekundy odwracając wzrok w kierunku wyświetlacza z parametrami życiowymi.

\- Angela… - zaczął schrypniętym głosem - Czy… - Kobieta dotknęła palcem swoich ust, prosząc go, by nic nie mówił.

\- Nie widziałam ich, Jack. On kłamie, inaczej już by mi to pokazał. Nie ma ich tu - Popatrzył się na nią. Te słowa nieco go uspokoiły. Podejrzewał taką możliwość, chciał być pewien, że Reyes powiedział mu to tylko po to, by go złamać… ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że blefował. Żniwiarz dopadł wszystkich w ich własnej bazie. Wydawało mu się, że tym razem nie kłamał, że naprawdę ma wszystkich w garści. Ale jeśli Angela twierdziła, że tak nie jest… był spokojny. Ufał jej - Jak się czujesz? - wyrwała go z transu. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, od których w tym momencie biło troską. Wysilił się na tyle, by uśmiechnąć się lekko, choć prawie niewidocznie. Wskazał gałkami ocznymi w stronę wyświetlacza opisującego jego kondycję. Na to Angela przekręciła oczami.

\- Ech… Żołnierz 76… ktoś, kto zachowuje chłodną twarz nawet w obliczu przyjaciół, TERAZ próbuje rozluźnić sytuację… - pokręciła głową, ale jednocześnie uśmiechnęła się lekko - Do czego to doszło… - nagle drzwi otworzyły się z wielkim impetem, a do środka wszedł Żniwiarz. Wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego.

\- Angela… przygotuj go do transportu. Zmywamy się stąd.

\- Tra...transportu? To niemożliwe! Ze zwykłą aparaturą szpitalną, tak, być może… ale nie z tym! - Reyes popatrzył się na nią. Mimo, że nie widziała jego twarzy, ciarki przeszły jej po całym ciele. Definitywnie nie to chciał usłyszeć - Stworzyłam to najszybciej jak mogłam, nie jest przystosowane do ruchu!

\- _Emmm… -_ doszedł kobiecy głos z głośników pobliskiego komputera _\- Gabe, nie chcę Ci za bardzo przeszkadzać… ale mamy coraz mniej czasu. Możesz się pospieszyć? Za kilkanaście minut tu będą -_ przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Żniwiarz widocznie popadł zamyślenie, nie ruszył ani jednym mięśniem.

\- Overwatch… - Jack zaśmiał się, na tyle, ile potrafił - No proszę… wygląda na to, że wydostali się z 'sali tortur'... - ostatnie słowa wypowiedział z pogardą, tym samym tonem, co Reyes wcześniej, byle tylko go bardziej wkurzyć przed własną śmiercią. Bo wiedział, że za chwilę zginie. Białowłosa być może jeszcze nie. Ale on tak.

\- Angela… Jeśli w _pięć minut_ nie znajdziesz sposobu, jak go przenieść…

\- Nie ma! Gabriel… żądasz niemożliwego! - Reyes zamilkł. Odwrócił się w lewą stronę, w kierunku monitora pobliskiego komputera, gdzie Sombra wyświetliła krótką wiadomość. 'RUSZ SIĘ'. Przez chwilę został w tej pozycji. W końcu westchnął. Powoli odwrócił się w kierunku stołu operacyjnego - Ech… nie dajesz mi wyboru… - Sięgnął ręką pod płaszcz, wyjął jednego ze swoich shotgunów, wycelował w stronę Jack-a… ale nie zdążył strzelić. Na linii ognia stanęła Angela. Z przerażonymi oczami, wstrzymanym oddechem… ale jednak między nim a Żołnierzem. Żniwiarz wykrzywił nieco głowę - Nie mam na to czasu! - w mgnieniu oka wycelował w aparaturę podtrzymującą Jack-a przy życiu. Strzelił. Pocisk nie trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie celował, odłamki ledwo musnęły aparaturę, powodując jedynie kilka zniekształceń. Główna siła wystrzału trafiła gdzie indziej. Prosto w jedną z torebek z płynną substancją, która podłączona była do maszyny. Rozbryzgnęła się na kilka metrów - Ups… - Żniwiarz spojrzał na twarz Łaski. Która została sparaliżowana szokiem. Chciała się ruszyć, podbiec do niego, zrobić cokolwiek… ale nie potrafiła. Zdała sobie sprawę, że jeśli się ruszy, padnie kolejny strzał, kolejna ofiara. Że nic już go nie uratuje.

\- Szefie! - nagle do pokoju wpadł mężczyzna, cały uzbrojony, nieco zdyszany - Oddział w gotowości, możesz ruszać!

\- Świetnie… - Reyes odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi - Ty zostań tutaj… i weź naszą doktor na zakładnika. Zatrzymajcie ich jak najdłużej możecie… gdy będę na miejscu, wyślę posiłki - mówiąc to wyszedł, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami.

* * *

\- _Pięć minut do końca podróży -_ usłyszeli głos Ateny. Łódź podwodna nie była zbyt szybka. A przynajmniej nie dla Overwatch, które przyzwyczaiło się już do nadzwyczaj szybkiego desantowca. Nie raz zdarzało się, że doleciał on na miejsce zanim wszyscy zdążyli się przygotować do walki. Ale tym razem było inaczej. Podróż nie była szybka, lecz przytłaczająco wolna. W dodatku towarzyszyło jej klaustrofobiczne uczucie. Wszyscy siedzieli na swoich miejscach, spokojnie czekając, aż łódź dotrze na miejsce. Wszyscy prócz Leny, która przez cały czas uruchamiała poszczególne mechanizmy swoich pistoletów pulsacyjnych, by sprawdzić, czy aby wszystkie działają. Chociaż… nie do końca po to.

\- Lena… - usłyszała głos siedzącej obok Wdowy - Przestań. Chciałabym choć przez chwilę nacieszyć się ciszą - Brunetka przegryzła wargę. Powoli odłożyła broń na bok.

\- Przepraszam. Po prostu… przez cały czas myśleliśmy, że nie żyje. A ona...

\- Wiem… i rozumiem. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że powinnaś do tego podejść spokojnie. Zawsze miałam Cię za bardziej opanowaną.

\- Tak… ja też - burknęła, czego Wdowa pozwoliła sobie nie skomentować. Przez chwilę siedziały w ciszy, jak zresztą wszyscy w środku. Ale Lena nie mogła tej ciszy wytrzymać, była zbyt dużym kontrastem do uczuć, które w sobie trzymała - Myślisz, że zdążymy na czas?

\- Przeżyła przez kilka tygodni, więc Reyes nie chce jej zabić - wtrąciła Ana, która siedziała naprzeciw - Czegoś od niej chce. Albo po prostu napawa się torturowaniem jej, ale w to wątpię. W nagraniach, na których go przyłapaliśmy, Angela jest fizycznie zdrowa.

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Co, jeśli potraktują Angelę jako zakładnika? O ile będą chcieli pokazać, że ją mają, rozegramy to bez problemu. Ale jeśli nie będziemy jej widzieć, jeśli będzie poza naszym zasięgiem… co wtedy? Negocjacje nie wchodzą przecież w grę.

\- Lena… nie dam Ci odpowiedzi na każdy scenariusz. Głównie dlatego, że nie chcę teraz się nad tym głowić, bo będzie na to czas.

\- No tak, rozpoznanie… jesteś pewna, że nas nie namierzą? - Ana kiwnęła w stronę dość pokaźnej maszyny na końcu łodzi, przy której majstrował Winston, tuż przed startem.

\- Te cacko Torbjörna ma ponoć tak dobrze usuwać zakłócenia, że nasze skanery będą w stanie wyłapać sylwetki osób z dystansu kilkunastu kilometrów.

\- Serio? - Lena odwróciła się w stronę Szweda, lekko unosząc brew - Kilka miesięcy temu mówiłeś, że nasze skanery nie będą w stanie rozpoznawać osób na dystansie większym niż osiem kilometrów, nawet z dodatkowymi modułami.

\- To nie moduł - warknął Torbjörn - To niezależny sprzęt. To cacko nie usuwa zakłóceń programowo, ale bezpośrednio w powietrzu. Na dystansie kilku mil - odpowiedział z dumą - To jedyny taki sprzęt na świecie. Istny cud techniki - Lena skrzywiła wargi. Opuściła lekko głowę. Mimo zapewnień przyjaciół coś ją niepokoiło. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że czegoś nie widzą. A może po prostu za bardzo się przejmowała. Może przez to, że na szali było życie Angeli, za dużo o tym myślała. Nagle poczuła czyjąś dłoń na lewym ramieniu. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła Jessiego. Patrzył się na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć… ale nie zdążył.

\- _Trzydzieści sekund._

* * *

Lena dość szybko się opanowała. A dokładnie w momencie, w którym zobaczyła odczyty z pokładowego skanera. Okazało się bowiem, że wszystkie nieznane im sylwetki były wokół większego obiektu, w którym znajdowała się Angela. Tuż obok skaner pokazał dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden z nich wyraźnie leżał na plecach, a drugi był w jakiejś dziwacznej pozycji. Po dłuższej chwili skaner wykazał, że nie żyje. Parametrów pierwszego mężczyzny nie udało się uzyskać, gdyż, według Winstona, był on przykryty materiałem, który przewodził sygnały zakłócające działanie skanera. Ana założyła, że owa dwójka na pewno należy do Szponu i prawdopodobnie została 'wyłączona' z akcji przez Angelę. Była przekonana, że Reyes zostawił ich tam, by jej pilnowali, i w ogóle nie przypuszczał, że tak delikatnie wyglądająca kobieta jak ona potrafi znokautować dwóch pionków. Głupie założenie. Angela nie została członkiem Overwatch tylko dlatego, że była świetnym naukowcem. Standardy były wyższe. Przypuszczenia Any nie były do końca trafne, ale wystarczająco logiczne, by Lena odetchnęła z ulgą. Plan był prosty. Aktywować maszynkę do modyfikowania sygnatur Winstona i zmodyfikować je tak, by skanery wroga wskazywały na atak z jednej strony, a uderzyć z wielu. Z jak największą szybkością, zanim agenci Żniwiarza zorientują się, że ich zakładnik nie jest już dłużej zakładnikiem, i także dlatego, że Winston niechętnie przyznał, że obecność Overwatch w tym miejscu mogła zostać wykryta. Wysłać Smugę na flankę, by w razie gdyby coś poszło nie tak, odcięła ludzi Reyesa od Angeli. Plan był prosty. Co nie znaczy, że prosty do wykonania.

* * *

Szpon nie był zwykłą, przestępczą organizacją. Jasne, był wiele większy i potężniejszy niż reszta, ale jeszcze jedna, zasadnicza rzecz różniła go od typowej szajki. Sposób działania i skala, na jaką to robili. Agent Szponu na własne oczy widział wiele okrucieństw, które zwykłego człowieka przyprawiłyby o zawał serca. Wtedy albo rzucał 'karierę' w cholerę, albo zostawał. I musiał się dostosować. Byli członkowie Szponu, obecnie ludzie Żniwiarza, nie mieli serca. Widzieli najbardziej zatrważające rzeczy, do jakich dopuszczano się w końcówce XXI wieku. I nie ruszało ich to. Ale kiedy mieli okazję przez chwilę oderwać się od brudnego świata i posiedzieć przy bazie w tak pięknym miejscu, które składało się na piękne, zielone góry, lasy majestatycznie tańczące na wietrze, malownicze wodospady wypływające ze skały… wykorzystali ją. Dla kogoś tak brudnego był to raj, który potrafili docenić nawet oni.

* * *

\- Steven? - spytał jeden z ludzi Żniwiarza, leżąc spokojnie na trawie niedaleko bazy.

\- Mmm? - odmruknął jego towarzysz, który siedział tuż obok. Ostrzył nóż.

\- Jak myślisz, kiedy Overwatch zaatakuje?

\- Nie wiem. Na pewno nie w ciągu następnych kilku minut. Radar ciągle nic nie wyłapuje. A co?

\- Leżałbym tak sobie tutaj… i patrzył na to wszystko… w nieskończoność - westchnął głęboko.

\- Zebrało Ci się na podziwianie tutejszego krajobrazu?

\- Nie mów, że tylko mi się tu podoba. Cholera, Stevens, ja rozumiem, że utrzymujesz twarz typowego bad guy-a… ale kurde, nie próbuj mi wmówić, że absolutnie nic Cię nie rusza - Towarzysz przestał ostrzyć nóż. Przypatrzył się mu uważnie, schował z powrotem do pochwy… a potem spojrzał na piękny krajobraz. I westchnął głęboko, powoli zsuwając się na trawę, aż tylko głowa została oparta na niewielkim pniu.

\- Masz rację. Trzeba korzystać, póki można. Jak Overwatch zaatakuje, wszystko się skończy. Nigdy już nie doświadczymy takiego widoku.

\- Mów za siebie, ja na pewno tu wrócę - Stevens zaśmiał się krótko - No co?

\- Nic, nic…

\- Mów, albo…

\- Zamknij się… i daj mi w końcu napawać się chwilą… - westchnął głęboko i rozluźnił mięśnie. Dokonał i doświadczył w życiu wielu okrucieństw, o których istnieniu nie miał za młodu bladego pojęcia. A teraz… teraz miał czas, by choć na chwilę puścić to wszystko w niepamięć. Cholera, widoki faktycznie były piękne...

* * *

Najlepszy oddział Żniwiarza, najlepsi ludzie. Jednak nawet oni nie potrafili odeprzeć ataku najlepszych z najlepszych. Całe Overwatch natarło w jednej chwili, z trzech różnych stron, osłaniane przed ogniem przez tarczę Reinhardta i matrycę . McCree stał obok siwowłosego staruszka, trafiając kolejne cele jeden po drugim, tuż za nim Fara, która zrezygnowała z walki w powietrzu, uznała to za zbyt niebezpieczne biorąc pod uwagę, z czym mają do czynienia, a mianowicie nie tylko z kawalerią Reyesa, ale również z konstrukcjami obronnymi, takimi jak wieżyczka. A skoro o wieżyczkach mowa… Torbjörnowi udało się umieścić ją na prymitywnym, skonstruowanym na szybko pojeździe, który dodatkowo zaopatrzył w tarczę Winstona. Konstrukcja miała spowodować zamęt w szeregach wroga, jednak, ku zdziwieniu inżyniera, ludzie Żniwiarza potrafili na tyle trzeźwo spojrzeć na sytuację, i tak dobrze ze sobą współpracować, że odpowiednie rozdzielenie ognia nie okazało się być dla nich wielkim problemem. Niewiele natomiast mogli zrobić z dwoma snajperami, Aną i Wdową. Po tym, jak Overwatch zepchnął ich na ostatnią linię obrony, prosto do wąskiej doliny, ta dwójka szybko zajęła wysokie pozycje z obu stron kanionu i zmusiła ludzi Reyesa do jeszcze większego skupienia sił, co szalenie ułatwiło ich otoczenie. Winston niestety nie brał udziału w walce… cóż, przynajmniej nie bezpośrednio. Został na tyłach i cały czas sprawdzał odczyty swojego sonaru. Pomagał on reszcie zarówno w orientowaniu się w polu walki, jak i zabezpieczał ich przed niespodziewanymi posiłkami. No i Smuga. Osoba, która miała w tym wszystkim największą rolę. Zrobiła to, co w takich sytuacjach potrafiła najlepiej. Zaszła od tyłu najlepiej jak mogła i brała na siebie część ognia wroga, jednocześnie eliminując kogoś z walki. Przyszedł taki moment, w którym już żadna ze stron nie miała żadnych wątpliwości co do tego, kto wygra. Wtedy to Smuga zaczęła być bardziej odważna, migając w stronę wrogów coraz częściej, coraz rzadziej zmieniała miejsce z którego nadchodziła na mniej przewidywalne, a na samym końcu nawet już nie cofała się z pola walki. Bitwa nie trwała długo, ale na pewno dłużej, niż Overwatch się spodziewało. Po jej zakończeniu nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że Reyes zdążył uciec.

* * *

Gdy ostatni z ludzi Żniwiarza padł na ziemię, Smuga wleciała do środka z prędkością światła. Nie zwracała uwagi na setki drzwi, które mijała po drodze. Po prostu biegła przed siebie pełna nadziei, że zdoła znaleźć cokolwiek, co pomoże jej w znalezieniu Reyesa, a tym samym Angeli, zanim zdążą oddalić się zbyt daleko, by Overwatch miało jeszcze szansę ich dogonić. Reszta nie spieszyła się, przekonana, że trzeba zacząć od nowa. I miała rację. Co nie oznacza, że poszukiwania Leny poszły na marne. Przebiegając przez korytarz, zatrzymała się na chwilę. Coś było nie tak. Dziesiątki drzwi, które właśnie ominęła były po prostu zamknięte… jedne zaś stały otworem. W dodatku w środku paliło się światło. Lena błyskawicznie mignęła do środka… i stanęła jak wryta. W pokoju o jedną z szafek opierała się Angelą. Ledwo stała na jednej nodze, wpatrując się w fiolkę na najwyższej półce. Fiolkę, która w tej chwili brunetki nie obchodziła. Kiedy tylko zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę żywą, na jej twarzy pojawił się niekontrolowany uśmiech.

\- Angie! - nagle Angela odwróciła się w jej stronę z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- L...Lena?! - Zanim zdążyła powiedzieć coś więcej, brunetka uścisnęła ją najmocniej jak tylko potrafiła, na co białowłosa syknęła z bólu.

\- Aj… Wybacz! - przeprosiła ją, w jej głosie ciągle bił entuzjazm, a na twarzy cały czas był ten nieskalany uśmiech, choć udało jej się uspokoić ciało. Delikatnie wzięła przyjaciółkę na ręce - Nie wierzę, żyjesz! Nawet nie wiesz… - wtem zauważyła przerażony wzrok Angeli, który ją mocno zakłopotał. Białowłosa pokazała ręką na najwyższą półkę z fiolkami.

\- Paras… - Nie musiała kończyć. Lena błyskawicznie sięgnęła dłonią po naczynie, którego napis zaczynał się właśnie w ten sposób - Jack... - na słowa te brunetka zbladła.


	12. Chapter 12

Biegła najszybciej jak mogła, co chwilę migała kilka metrów wprzód, mimo iż wiedziała, że dla Angeli może się to skończyć źle. Ale w tej chwili o tym po prostu nie myślała. Szczególnie, że z białowłosą na rękach poruszała się znacznie wolniej, a więc używanie akceleratora przyspieszało ją, jak nigdy dotąd. W końcu dotarły, Lena z impetem otworzyła drzwi. Ćwierć sekundy starczyło na dojrzenie Jacka i mignięcie prosto do niego. Uspokoiła się i nachyliła lekko z nadzieją, że jeszcze nie jest za późno. Angela bez słowa pokazała maszynę, której rozbity moduł od razu rzucał się w oczy. Lena zrozumiała, zrobiła trzy szybkie kroki w stronę aparatury. Białowłosa sięgnęła po sterylną torebkę i najszybciej jak mogła wlała do środka zawartość fiolki, zacisnęła ją i podłączyła do urządzenia. Z ekranu monitorowania zniknął czerwony wykrzyknik. Obie wstrzymały oddech. Po chwili Lena, tym razem powoli, podeszła do stołu, na którym leżał Jack i delikatnie posadziła Angelę na taboreciku obok niego. Zaraz potem usiadła obok niej.

\- Teraz pozostaje czekanie - odezwała się białowłosa.

\- Jakie ma szanse, żeby przeżyć? - przez chwilę Lena nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Angela przełknęła ślinę.

\- Nikłe - odpowiedziała szorstko. Brunetka nie pytała o rozwinięcie. Wiedziała, że to tylko pogorszy stan przyjaciółki.

\- Co się stało? Jakim cudem zdobyłaś ten cały sprzęt? Żniwiarz… - nie dokończyła. Było tyle możliwości, że nie wiedziała, którą wybrać.

\- Jeszcze pół godziny temu normalnie oddychał - zaczęła Angela - A potem… ten łajdak sięgnął po broń i strzelił prosto w aparaturę. Jeden z odłamków trafił w torebkę. Zaraz potem on i jego żołnierze zmyli się… z tego co powiedział jedni poszli za nim, drudzy zostali tutaj. Jeden z nich mnie pilnował - Lena lekko przytaknęła.

\- A… co z Tobą?

\- Fizycznie? Nic strasznego… małe złamanie w nodze.

\- Taka drobnostka nie wyłącza Cię z gry, co? - Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko, na co Angela zareagowała krótkim, aczkolwiek nieudawanym śmiechem.

\- Ten osiłek, co ze mną został nawet nie chciał mnie związać przed tym, jak wszyscy wyszli z pokoju, i Bogu za to... - ugryzła się w język. Była ateistką, ale rodzice wychowali ją na katoliczkę. Trudno się pozbyć starych nawyków - Dobrze, że tak zrobił… gdyby nie to, Jack nie miałby żadnych szans na przeżycie. Chociaż… - zerknęła na ekran z parametrami życiowymi. Nie dokończyła zdania. Przez chwilę obie się nie odzywały. Milczały czekając, aż coś się stanie... cokolwiek. Ale nie zapowiadało się na to. W pewnym momencie Angela odwróciła się w stronę okna, a na jej twarzy pojawiła się obojętność - Gdzie reszta? - spytała. Lena otworzyła lekko usta, ale nie w geście odpowiedzi. Wyczuła w głosie przyjaciółki łzy, które gdzieś tam siedzą, które są desperacko wstrzymywane przed ujściem. Doskonale rozumiała, co to oznaczało. Spuściła głowę

\- Nie ma już szans… prawda? - Białowłosa zacisnęła oczy. Nie mogła dłużej powstrzymać łez, nie po takim pytaniu.

\- Nie… nie ma - szlochnęła - Minęło już… minęło już zbyt wiele czasu… żaden człowiek nie przetrwałby tyle w tym stanie - pokręciła głową. Lena przysunęła się bliżej, objęła przyjaciółkę. Angela odwzajemniła uścisk z ogromną siłą, w którym czuć było smutek, żal i cierpienie. Smuga sama chciała się wypłakać, ale doskonale wiedziała, że nie mogła, nie teraz. Trwało to kilka minut, dopiero po dłuższej chwili płacz ucichł. Angela zaczęła dusić łzy, puściła Lenę i złapała się mocno za kark, próbując wyładować negatywną energię na czymkolwiek. Nastała cisza - To nie fair - odezwała się w końcu, jej głos bardziej opanowany.

\- Angie…

\- Przeżył już jedną śmierć… kiedy znowu zaczął oddychać, byłam pewna, że wszystko się jakoś ułoży, dało mi to nadzieję na kolejne starania… ale teraz… nic… - westchnęła głęboko.

* * *

Nagle Jack zaczął kasłać. Kobiety spojrzały się na niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wskaźniki na monitorze zmieniły się z czerwonych na pomarańczowe, a po chwili na żółte. Obie wstały i nachyliły się nad nim, wpatrując się, jak zahipnotyzowane. Po chwili atak kaszlu ustał. Jack otworzył oczy, jego ciało rozluźniło się. Spojrzał się na dwie kobiety stojące nad nim, zszokowane, jakby zobaczyły ducha.

\- Nie… - Angela w końcu ocknęła się i z niedowierzaniem zaczęła odczytywać parametry z monitora. W pewnym momencie popatrzyła się na niego zasłaniając usta dłonią - Niemożliwe… jak? - Usta Leny zaczęły powoli formować się w szeroki uśmiech, mimo że cała reszta twarzy nie drgnęła - JAK?! Żaden człowiek...

\- Angie, usiądź… - odpowiedziała kojącym głosem Smuga, ciągle nie spuszczając z oczu Jacka. Białowłosa wzięła głęboki oddech i powoli usiadła, gdzieś głęboko ciesząc się z ożywienia przyjeciela… mimo, że nie było tego widać na jej twarzy - Zapomniałaś o jednej, drobnej rzeczy. To nie jest zwykły człowiek. To… Jack Morrison.

* * *

\- _Mówiłaś, że twój sonar jest mocniejszy od dotychczasowych -_ Z głośnika doszedł złowrogi głos Żniwiarza. Sombra przekręciła oczami.

\- Bo to prawda. Ale żaden sonar na świecie nie potrafi przedrzeć się przez taką ilość litej skały. Nie wiem, czy może naoglądałeś się filmów z lat dwudziestych mówiących o tym, jak świetne będziemy mieć dziś sonary, czy po prostu jesteś niedoinformowany. Powtarzam, nie ma na świecie żadnego sonaru, który wykryłby Overwatch z takiej pozycji - Żniwiarz mruknął.

\- _Zawiodłem się na Tobie. Dla twojej informacji… wiem, że żaden sonar tego nie potrafi. Ale spodziewałem się czegoś więcej niż jednej sztuki przy bazie. Szczególnie po Tobie._

 _-_ Następnym razem wyrażaj się precyzyjniej - odparła z obojętnością w głosie. Żniwiarz na chwilę ucichł.

\- _Sombra… zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy aby nasza współpraca powoli nie przestaje być… opłacalna. Spotkamy się wieczorem… wiadomo, gdzie. Muszę Ci coś… wyjaśnić -_ Sombra ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Zakończyła połączenie.

Westchnęła głęboko i rozluźniła mięśnie, zsuwając się nieco z krzesła - 'Dobra, spokojnie… potrzebujesz trochę czasu, by wyluzować… szczególnie przed tym wszystkim, co ma się wydarzyć' - pomyślała. Gdy wyświetlił się przed nią hologram z przełącznikami sterującymi, uniosła dłoń i wybrała opcję "Zmień dla wszystkich dopuszczonych". Zmniejszyła wartości i zaakceptowała. Przymrużyła oczy, poczuła znajomy, kłujący ból w różnych częściach ciała, najmocniej w okolicach głowy. Zawsze przy tego typu zmianach implantów w ciele czuła pewien dyskomfort. Ale efekt końcowy był zdecydowanie tego wart. Kiedy w końcu mikrowspomagacze wysunęły się nieco z jej ciała, wyciągnęła te, które mogła i położyła na biurku. Westchnęła głęboko, gdy usunęła jeden z większych implantów, który jako jedyny miał bezpośrednie połączenie z mózgiem. Ukryty za włosami, w okolicach potylicy, zielonkawy chip był jedynym wspomagaczem, który nie pasował do reszty. Nie tylko ze względu na kolor… nie wyglądał zbyt przyjemnie. Wydawał się mały, lecz trzy cienkie igły wychodzące z jednego punktu zawsze wywoływały dreszcz na jej skórze. Doskonale wiedziała, do których miejsc trafiają. Zmniejszanie poziomu dopaminy, kontrola nad ilością adrenaliny… główny element wszystkiego. Odpowiadał za większość zmian, pośredniczył prawie że w każdej. Bezpośrednie połączenie z mózgiem było potrzebne. Pośrednie mogłoby doprowadzić do błędu. A na to nie mogła sobie pozwolić. Wzięła głęboki wdech - 'Nie warto tym się teraz przejmować' - pomyślała i ponownie spróbowała się rozluźnić. Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Jak wielką pomoc stanowiły implanty, trzeba przyznać, że odpoczynek bez nich to zupełnie inne doświadczenie. Żadnych ucisków, dziwnych uczuć w różnych miejscach na całym ciele… człowiek po prostu czuł się bardziej ludzki. W dodatku niektóre z mikrowspomagaczy miały za zadanie utrzymywać ją cały czas w "trybie czuwania", pomagać jej umysłowi szybciej i lepiej kalkulować... a w odpoczywaniu nie pomagało to ani trochę. Sombra doskonale wiedziała, że bez tego wszystkiego to zupełnie inny świat… czuła to, i to bardzo mocno. Na tyle, że uwalniając się od high-techu wydawało jej się, że staje się inną osobą. Zupełnie inną. Czasami, gdy była w tym stanie, ta myśl zaczynała ją przerażać. Nieraz otwierała oczy i spoglądała w lustro, by ujrzeć, jak wygląda. W takich momentach czuła się zupełnie oderwana od swojego ciała, jakby kontrolę nad nim zwykle sprawował ktoś zupełnie inny. Nie utożsamiała się z tym, jak wygląda. Jej mięśnie rozluźniły się, twarz złagodniała. Otworzyła delikatnie oczy i spojrzała się na ścianę za holoemiterem, który był w tym momencie wyłączony. Materiał był połyskliwy, mogła z łatwością zobaczyć odbicie samej siebie. Ujrzała spokojną, zamyśloną twarz, w której jednak było coś w rodzaju niepokoju, coś z małego, zagubionego dziecka. Westchnęła głęboko i powoli wstała z krzesła, kierując się w stronę łóżka. Jej spokojne, wolniejsze ruchy nie przypominały w ogóle sposobu, w jakim porusza się Sombra. Było w nich coś o wiele bardziej... zwyczajnego. Delikatnie położyła się na łóżku i przymknęła oczy. Nie zasnęła jednak. Miała sporo do przemyślenia. Nawet jeśli w tym stanie nie mogła, nie potrafiła myśleć o najbliższych planach, to ważniejsze, bardziej personalne i głębsze przemyślenia wymagały jej uwagi. Sombra westchnęła i przemówiła głosem, który z jednej strony należał do niej, a z drugiej brzmiał jak wypowiedziany przez zupełnie inną osobę - To będzie długa noc…

* * *

Nikt nic nie mówił. Czas na powitania i zdziwione twarze już dawno minął. Wiedzieli, że powinni jak najszybciej podjąć pościg za Żniwiarzem… ale nie robili tego. Woleli zostać przy Jack-u, mając nadzieję, że Winstonowi uda się jakimś sposobem wyśledzić trasę Reyesa. A nawet te myśli były bezpłciowe, bo prawda jest taka, że w tym momencie każdy miał Żniwiarza głęboko gdzieś. Woleli napawać się widokiem dwójki przyjaciół, którzy jakimś cudem ciągle żyli, i uśmiechać się niekontrolowanie na ten widok. Tak… każdego z nich w tej chwili nie obchodziło nic innego.

\- Nierozsądnie - w końcu mruknął Jack - Mogliśmy właśnie stracić jedyną szansę na pojmanie Reyesa.

\- Okazji będzie jeszcze wiele - od razu wtrąciła Lena.

\- Tak… chyba, że to on wpierw zaskoczy nas.

\- Brakowało mi twojej chłodnej kalkulacji - usłyszał głos Any.

\- To się w tej chwili nie liczy - powiedziała Angela - Będziemy się tym martwić później, jak zawsze - powiedziała ze spokojnym uśmiechem na twarzy - 'I to nasz błąd' - pomyślał Żołnierz, ale nie powiedział tego na głos. Uznał, że lepiej sobie odpuścić.

\- No, stary druhu… wychodzi na to, że nawet po śmierci potrafisz zaskakiwać - odezwał się w końcu Jesse, z wyzywającym uśmiechem na twarzy - Angie, kiedy wydobrzeje?

\- Teoretycznie za jakiś tydzień. Ale… nie mam pojęcia, jakim dokładnie zmianom został podjęty te kilka lat temu, może się okazać, że wydobrzeje znacznie szybciej - Łaska spróbowała poruszyć nogą. Zaśmiała się sztucznie - Na pewno szybciej ode mnie.

\- Głowa do góry! - poczuła, jak ktoś szturcha ją w ramię - To cud, że jeszcze w ogóle żyjecie! - powiedziała Lena - Najważniejsze, że znowu będziemy mieli was z powrotem.

\- Z tym cudem muszę się zgodzić - wtrącił Jack - Do teraz trudno mi uwierzyć w to, jak postąpił Reyes… - kasnął kilka razy, by pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia w gardle - Idiota… chciał mnie złamać przed śmiercią. Tylko przez to jeszcze żyję - zaśmiał się lekko - Ostatnio naprawdę nie ma szczęścia.

\- Tak... Zero szczęścia i prawie że zero rozumu - odezwała się Ana - Musimy to wykorzystać, zanim się opamięta.

\- Nie opamięta się - wtrącił Wdowa - Za bardzo popadł w ten swój śmiercionośny trans.

\- Ale… to też nas za bardzo nie ustawia - stwierdziła Lena.

\- Niestety - potwierdził Jack - zagubił się w swojej pysze, myśli coraz mniej racjonalnie… ale nie zmienia to faktu, że jest niebezpieczny.

\- Wszystko przez tą potęgę… - wtrąciła Angela.

\- Dlatego potrzebujemy dobrego przywódcy. Kogoś, kto wykorzysta śmiałość Żniwiarza - powiedziała Ana. Jack spojrzał się na nią z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

\- Jasne, dowodzić jeszcze potrafię… mam nadzieję - Lena uśmiechnęła się lekko w jego stronę.

\- A więc… witamy na pokładzie, Jacku-u Morrisonie!

\- Ponownie - uśmiechnął się McCree - Wiecie… to wcale nie wygląda tak źle. Odzyskaliśmy waszą dwójkę, wcieliliśmy do zespołu Hanę i Farę… brakuje tylko dawnego ducha i dobrej organizacji.

\- O dobrego ducha się nie martw - kącik ust Leny uniósł się lekko - Już ja o to zadbam - puściła mu oczko.

\- Ale baza operacyjna to podstawa - powiedziała Ana.

\- To nasz następny cel - potwierdził Jack - Jak tylko dostanę się na pokład… czegokolwiek, połącz mnie z Brytyjczykami. Mam nadzieję, że sojusz ciągle wchodzi w grę.

\- Opóźniałam najbardziej jak potrafiłam - przyznała Ana.

\- Postaram się to dobrze rozegrać. To nasza największa szansa.

\- I być może jedyna - przerwała na chwilę. Już otworzyła usta, by powiedzieć więcej, ale znajomy dźwięk z komunikatora jej przerwał. Wyjęła holoemiter i odebrała połączenie.

\- _Mam go -_ usłyszeli głos Winstona - _Zatrzymał się._

* * *

\- A jeśli w tych śmigaczach są nadajniki? - spytała Wdowa nieco pewniej łapiąc za kierownicę. Lena zaśmiała się głośno.

\- Poważnie? - Na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Złotooka nie wiedziała, czy aby właśnie powiedziała coś głupiego, czy po prostu brunetka ciągle jest w doskonałym humorze po… ostatnich wydarzeniach - Przebyliśmy już ponad połowę drogi… a ty teraz się pytasz?

\- Wrzuć na luz - wtrącił McCree puszczając kierownicę i odchylając się do tyłu, popisując się w nieoczywisty sposób - Winston wykryłby, gdyby śmigacze wysyłały jakieś sygnały. Prawda, Wielkoludzie? - spytał, mówiąc wszystko w taki sposób, by mikrofon komunikatora wyłapał każe słowo.

\- _Jak najbardziej! -_ zabrzmiało w uchu Wdowy - _Mogę was zapewnić, że zarówno przesyłanie jak i wysyłanie dalekosiężnych informacji wokół pojazdów jest w tym momencie zerowe. Wykluczając naszą komunikację, ma się rozumieć._

 _-_ Świetnie. To samo stwierdziłeś podczas ataku Sombry na naszą placówkę? - Winston przez chwilę nie odpowiadał. W pewnym momencie złotooka pomyślała, że nie powinna zadawać tego pytania.

\- ... _Nie rozumiem, jak miałem to zrobić? -_ spytał zmieszany - _Ten sposób nie polega na klasyfikacji przesyłanych danych, jedynie na ich wykrywaniu. W naszej placówce połączenie cały czas było aktywne… brak kontaktu ze światem w naszej sytuacji to przecież…_

 _-_ No już, już… spokojnie, Wielkoludzie! - przerwała Lena - Przecież znasz naszą Wdowę, nie musiałeś nawet odpowiadać. A jeśli już jej pytanie było szczere, to do "jedynie na ich wykrywaniu" by starczyło - z komunikatora dobiegł dźwięk przypominający pociągnięcie nosem. Jeśli ktoś znał Winstona tak dobrze jak Lena, doskonale kojarzył ten odgłos. Wielkolud nerwowo pociągnął palcami za czubek swojego nosa.

\- _W każdym razie możecie być spokojni. Żadnych podsłuchów._

 _\- Podsłuchów? -_ Usłyszeli inny głos z komunikatora. Na jego dźwięk Lena uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej - _Jakich znowu podsłuchów?_

 _\- Zapewniałem tylko Wdowę, że nie wykrywam żadnej podejrzanej aktywności nadawanej przez skutery -_ Złotooka przekręciła oczami. Zaczęła żałować, że w ogóle poruszyła ten temat.

\- Szkoda, że Ciebie i Angeli nie ma tutaj z nami - wtrąciła Lena.

\- _Uwierz mi, sam tego żałuję. Ale na razie nie mogę nawet chodzić. A Angela… cóż, złamana noga. I tak jestem pod wrażeniem, że stara się mną opiekować. Cholera, czuję się jak ostatnia oferma._

 _-_ Przynajmniej będziesz mógł poobserwować akcję z daleka - powiedziała Ana, uśmiechając się lekko - Tak jak kiedyś.

\- _Marna pociecha -_ odpowiedział krótko Jack - _Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, że pełnej sprawności nie odzyskam zbyt szybko._

 _-_ Spójrz na to z innej strony - wtrąciła Lena - Angela powiedziała, że będziesz mógł chodzić lada moment.

\- _Taaaa… tylko czy wtedy zechce mnie wypuścić. Ale dość gadania, zaraz będziecie na miejscu. Przygotować się!_

* * *

\- Kolejny opuszczony budynek - zameldowała Ana wychylając się zza krzaków. Było to dziwne miejsce. Między innymi dlatego, że otaczały je góry, z których atak był banalnie prosty. W dodatku jedyną drogą ucieczki był mały wąwóz, który łatwo dało się zablokować. Ale była rzecz, która jeszcze bardziej zajęła jej myśli. O ile poprzednia baza Żniwiarza rzeczywiście wyglądała jak dawno opuszczony obiekt na szybko przywrócony do względnie sprawnego operowania, tak ten wydawał się naprawdę opuszczony. Od dawna - Ani żywego ducha… jesteś pewien, że to tu?

\- _Na sto procent. Nie ma mowy o pomyłce, zatrzymali się tu. Być może już wyruszyli, ale mieli tu postój._

 _\- Dajcie wizję -_ Przerwał mu Jack - _Z góry musi być piękny widok… -_ Ana porozumiewawczo kiwnęła w stronę Wdowy. Ta beznamiętnie odwróciła się w stronę budynku i aktywowała wizjer. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Siwowłosa założyła, że żołnierz po prostu analizuje budynek, że przez ostatnie wydarzenia po prostu zajmuje mu to ciut więcej czasu.

\- _Faktycznie opuszczony -_ odezwał się w końcu - _Nikogo nie ma w środku?_

 _-_ Nikogo - odpowiedziała szybko Wdowa - Chyba że mają ołowiowe ściany - dokończyła z ironią w głosie.

\- _Szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się tego, byłem nawet pewien że zdąży zwiać... ale… -_ chwilowa pauza _\- ...ten budynek wygląda na naprawdę nietknięty._

 _-_ Iść dalej? - wtrąciła Ana.

\- _Chyba zwariowałaś -_ szybko uciął - _Po Tobie takiego pytania się nie spodziewałem. Schodzicie i szukacie jakichkolwiek poszlak. Wiemy, że na jakiś czas się tu zatrzymali. Musieli zostawić jakieś ślady. Nie zdążyli ich zatrzeć w tak krótkim czasie -_ Ana kiwnęła głową, mimo że zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że Jack nie może jej zobaczyć.

\- Jasne. Schodzimy.

* * *

Szok. To pierwsze co odczuli, gdy to zobaczyli. Ana myślała, że nie znajdą nic, że Winston się pomylił. Jack sądził, że znajdą choćby maleńki ślad. Ale czegoś takiego… nikt się nie spodziewał. W jednym z pomieszczeń znaleźli ciało, przykryte znajomym, czarnym płaszczem. Spalonym płaszczem. Zamiast twarzy miał coś w rodzaju maski kościotrupa. Całej czarnej, przysmolonej. Widok był… porażający.

\- _Podróba_ \- wymamrotał beznamiętnie Jack - _Szukajcie dalej_ \- Jednak nikt się nie ruszył. Wdowa nie spuszczała wzroku z kościotrupiej twarzy. Wyglądała na zamyśloną i zdeterminowaną jednocześnie. Cała reszta była w czystym szoku. Mimo postępu technologii nikt zza biurka nie mógł zobaczyć ciała tak wyraźnie, jak oni. Lena przełknęła ślinę. Powoli zbliżyła się. I uklęknęła. Mechanicznie sięgnęła obiema rękami do kościotrupiej twarzy. Złapała ją i zaczęła ciągnąć, ale okazało się to być trudne. Nie z powodu tego, że maska była mechanicznie trudna do zdjęcia. Nie, to coś innego. W końcu Lena pociągnęła mocniej. Oderwało się. Zanim cokolwiek można było dojrzeć, widok zasłonił gwałtowny czarny dym, a słuch zagłuszył nagły świst, który przyprawiał o ciarki na plecach. Po kilku chwilach niepokojący dźwięk i tajemniczy dym rozrzedziły się. I Lena zobaczyła, co chciała zobaczyć.


	13. Chapter 13

**Kilka dni później, gdzieś w Europie Środkowej...**

'PRÓBKI POBRANE POPRAWNIE' - Napis pojawił się na małym, przenośnym, medycznym urządzeniu. Lena nie zareagowała w żywiołowy sposób, co kompletnie do niej nie pasowało. Z niezbyt zmienioną mimiką twarzy odebrała narzędzie, podeszła do Angeli i wręczyła jej urządzenie. Białowłosa przyjrzała się wynikom. Porównała je z archiwami. Upewniła się kilka razy, czy aby na pewno odczytała je poprawnie. Potem westchnęła.

\- Nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości. To on - odpowiedziała ponuro. Cały pokój utonął w ciszy, jak na pogrzebie, mimo że osoba, która zginęła nie była im wcale tak droga. Ale powód był inny. Jack jak zawsze myślał wprzód, ciągle uważnie spoglądając na doskonale znany Overwatch symbol czaszki. Zastanawiał się nad tym, co robić, co będzie w przyszłości… i nad tym, co mogło się zdarzyć. Reszta zaś była zwyczajnie w szoku. Nie spodziewała się śmierci Żniwiarza w taki sposób. Nie akceptowali faktu, że cokolwiek prócz nich może zgładzić Reyesa.

\- Nie doceniliśmy jej - Jack przerwał ciszę - Cholera… wiedziałem, że coś mi umyka… ale nie byłem pewien, co.

\- Wygląda na to, że współpraca ze Żniwiarzem przestała jej się podobać - mruknął Jesse - Odkąd się o niej dowiedziałem zakładałem, że nienawidzi być uzależniona od kogokolwiek… i proszę, sprawdziło się. Pewnie teraz pluje sobie w brodę za to, że zgodziła się do niego dołączyć - Żołnierz na moment zastygł. Po chwili popatrzył się na Jessiego gniewnym i jednocześnie zdziwionym wzrokiem.

\- Co ty do jasnej cholery gadasz?! - uniósł głos - Przecież to oczywiste! To ona wszystkim od początku sterowała! - McCree zbladł - Ewolucja… dobre mi sobie - kontynuował drwiącym głosem - od początku mi to śmierdziało… ale zdałem się na opinie innych osób. Tych, które teoretycznie bardziej się na tym znają. I jak zwykle nie doceniłem swoich podejrzeń. Nie było żadnego "rozwoju". Te nagranie na którym widać wirującą śmierć zostało sfałszowane… przez nią.

\- …co? - spytał Jesse - Po co miałaby to robić?

\- Żeby zwrócić naszą pełną uwagę ku Reyesowi. To oczywiste. A po co? Widzę kilka możliwości. Ale najbardziej prawdopodobną jest to, że chciała przejąć po nim biznes. Wpływy które zgromadził były zbyt dużym kąskiem, by tak po prostu mogła to ominąć.

\- Serio myślisz, że oddałaby niezależność dla władzy? - wtrąciła Fara - Nie wydaje się taką osobą.

\- A poznałaś ją osobiście? Miałaś z nią spotkanie trzeciego stopnia?! Nawet Wdowa nie potrafi o niej aż tyle powiedzieć! Świat nic o niej nie wie, a wysuwanie wniosków ze szczątkowych informacji jest… - przerwał. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Westchnął głęboko - Cholera… znowu to samo. Muszę się uspokoić.

\- Musisz - powiedziała dobitnie Angela - Natychmiast. Lena… proszę, podejdź na chwilę - brunetka podeszła do białowłosej.

\- ...czyli że teraz macie jeszcze potężniejszego wroga? - wtrąciła Hana.

\- Nie 'macie', tylko 'mamy' - poprawiła ją Ana - Chyba nie planujesz się wymknąć?

\- Noooo… nie.

\- Dobrze. Przyda nam się teraz każde dostępne ogniwo… szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielka władza trafiła do rąk Sombry.

\- Sądzisz, że będzie tym lepiej zarządzała od niego? - spytał Torbjorn.

\- Będzie - rozmowę przerwał lodowaty głos Wdowy - Jak bardzo była skryta podczas pracy dla Szponu, dowiodła swojego sprytu nie raz. Ma plan jak wykorzystać tą władzę, bez dwóch zdań. Sama w sobie jest niczym w porównaniu do Reyesa. Ale z takimi możliwościami… może być zdolna do wszystkiego - McCree pokręcił głową, jego oczy wytrzeszczone bardziej niż zwykle.

\- Niekoniecznie - odezwał się w końcu Jack - Jasne, postępuje sprytniej… ale to wiąże się z dużą pewnością siebie. I zbyt dużą śmiałością. Nieporównywalną oczywiście do tego, co był w stanie wymyślić Reyes, ale jednak. To słabość, którą możemy wykorzystać.

\- Nie brzmi to na wystarczająco duży słaby punkt - odpowiedział McCree z kwaśną miną.

\- Chwila - wtrąciła Lena - Czy naprawdę chcemy zakładać, że Żniwiarz jest martwy? Co, jeśli stało się to samo, co na Gibraltarze? Winston… - brunetka spojrzała się w jego stronę. Wielkolud wydął usta.

\- To… prawda. Potraktowałem go wtedy działem Tesli, a on się dosłownie zdezintegrował. Lena może mieć rację. Co jeśli…

\- To inna sytuacja - przerwała Angela - Widzieliśmy jego ciało. I… twarz - ostatnie słowo powiedziała zmienionym, zaniepokojonym głosem.

\- A co, jeśli ten jego duszek ciągle gdzieś tam lata? - wtrącił McCree. Białowłosa popatrzyła się na niego niepokojącym wyrazem twarzy - A, z resztą… nie mam pojęcia, jak to działa. Ty tu jesteś ekspertem, doktorku.

\- Nie jestem - odpowiedziała Angela - Nie mam pojęcia, czym stał się Reyes… uwierz mi, gdybym wiedziała, już dawno znaleźlibyśmy na niego rozwiązanie - Przez chwilę nikt nie odpowiadał. McCree tylko wydął swoje usta jeszcze bardziej. Ta odpowiedź nie do końca go zadowoliła.

\- ...Czyli… to możliwe? - Ciszę przerwała Lena.

\- Wątpię - odpowiedziała cicho Angela.

\- Ale jednak - Białowłosa spojrzała się na brunetkę wyrazem twarzy, który nie do końca dało się odczytać.

\- Nawet jeśli, to nie powinniśmy się teraz nim martwić. Po incydencie na Giblartarze nie słyszeliśmy o nim przez kilka…

\- Czyli to możliwe - przerwał Jesse zirytowanym głosem - Cholera… jeszcze gorzej.

\- Spokojnie - uspokajała Lena - Nie ma co się martwić na zapas. Nieważne, jaka jest odpowiedź, w tej chwili nic na to nie poradzimy. Zajmijmy się tym, co tu i teraz. - Jesse pokręcił głową.

\- Sombra… - westchnął głęboko - Mam nadzieję, że cokolwiek planuje, robi sobie teraz małą przerwę…

* * *

Emily westchnęła głęboko. Położyła na chwilę torby z zakupami, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wpisała kod blokujący swobodne ich otwieranie. Ściągnęła płaszcz i zawiesiła go na wieszaku w przedpokoju. Zaniosła zakupy do kuchni i poukładała na swoje miejsce. W końcu wróciła do sypialni i z ulgą na twarzy rzuciła się na łóżko. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, przymknęła oczy. Wyglądała, jakby sen już ją ogarnął, a sny, które ją ostatnio nawiedzały były najprzyjemniejszymi, jakie mogą się zdarzyć. Ale tak nie było… niestety. Rudowłosa wiedziała, że zaraz musi wstać, załatwić wieczorną toaletę i dopiero wtedy się położyć.

\- Tak mi się nie chce… - mruknęła na głos, sama nie wiedząc po co. Leniwie otworzyła oczy, śmiech zszedł z jej twarzy. Usiadła na łóżku, zaskakująco energicznie jak na stan jej zmęczenia - 'Dobrze, że już jutro sobota' - pomyślała - 'Ten tydzień był wyjątkowo męczący… ale to koniec. Jutro obudzę się jak nowonarodzona. Dom Żebraków… jak co weekend' - uśmiechnęła się lekko na tą myśl. Chwilę później sięgnęła ręką po komórkę. Wyjęła ją i, jakby jej palcom wcale nie udzieliło się zmęczenie, w mgnieniu oka przeszła do znajomego jej zdjęcia. Widok ten automatycznie przyniósł jej ogromny, ciepły uśmiech. Przez chwilę patrzyła się na nie jak zahipnotyzowana. Zdjęcie z Leną w kawiarni. Kochała je. Obie wyglądały na tak bliskie. W dodatku atmosfera i kolory… czerwień ognista na której opierał się wystrój kawiarni, ale nie taka kojarząca się z ogniem destrukcyjnym, o nie. Raczej z ogniem kominkowym, ciepłym, przyjaznym. Wszystko w tym zdjęciu ją hipnotyzowało. Miała wiele innych, zrobionych np. na korcie tenisowym, czy też w kinie… ale żadne nie potrafiło jej zająć tak jak te. W pewnym momencie Emily zamknęła oczy, a jej palce automatycznie zamknęły galerę i zablokowały telefon. Jej myśli ponownie zaczęły krążyć wokół Leny. Zastanawiała się nad tymi samymi rzeczami tyle razy… a mimo to wciąż do nich powracała. Myślała o tym, co brunetka jej powiedziała. O tym, że jej życie od tej chwili może być w niebezpieczeństwie. O tym, że różni źli ludzie mogą chcieć ją zranić, by zadać Lenie cios. Zajmowało ją to przez cały czas. Każdy racjonalnie myślący człowiek wycofałby się z takiej relacji. Ale Emily w tym przypadku nie kierowała się rozumem. Tylko uczuciami. Uczuciami, których nie mogła, i, co ważniejsze, nie chciała odrzucić. Ilekroć o tym wszystkim myślała dochodziła do wniosku, że nie obchodzi ją co ludzie będą chcieli jej zrobić, co będą o niej mówić. Ona po prostu tego chciała. Była gotowa przeżyć wszystko. Zawsze kończyło się na tym, że odrzucała te obawy i ze spokojem wszystko akceptowała - 'Więc czemu ta myśl powraca i powraca?' - zadała samej sobie pytanie. Ponownie. Zapatrzyła się na ścianę naprzeciw łóżka. Nie potrafiła na nie odpowiedzieć.

Nagle usłyszała jakieś dziwne, elektroniczne dźwięki za swoimi plecami. Nie zdążyła zareagować, poczuła uderzenie w głowę. Zemdlała.

* * *

Pierwsze co poczuła gdy się ocknęła, to mocny ból w okolicach potylicy, dodatkowo potęgowany przez fakt, że na niej leżała. Nim zdążyła sobie przypomnieć co się stało, powoli zaczęła się podnosić, by choć trochę zniwelować ból. Delikatnie otworzyła oczy. Znała to miejsce. Szczyt Wieży św. Andreii. Była definitywnie noc, nikt nie miał tu wstępu, światła pogaszone. A ona znajdowała się na najwyższym poziomie dopuszczonym dla turystów. Jednak prócz wielu innych niecodziennych rzeczy, coś się nie zgadzało. Światła całego miasta nie miały prawa dawać jakiegokolwiek światła dla tego miejsca… więc jakim cudem cokolwiek widziała? Spojrzała się na bok... i dostała odpowiedź. Otaczały ją emitery pola siłowego. Kiedy odzyskała wszystkie zmysły, przeszedł ją dreszcz. Zrozumiała, że nie jest w najlepszej sytuacji.

\- Hola, amiga! - usłyszała głos, na który gwałtownie się odwróciła. Zobaczyła smukłą postać przyjmującą prowokacyjną pozę z dziwną fryzurą. Więcej nie mogła o niej powiedzieć, była zbyt daleko, w ogóle nieoświetlona.

\- Kim jesteś? - spytała Emily nie spuszczając wzroku z tajemniczej postaci. Mimo, że już z cienia mogłaby więcej wyczytać, przez ułamek sekundy odniosła wrażenie, że osoba ta nosi uśmiech.

\- Aj… złe pytanie, amiga - kontynuowała ze swoim meksykańskim akcentem - Nie dowiesz się tego nigdy… choć zależy jaka odpowiedź by Cię zadowoliła. Oczekiwałam "Czego chcesz?". Szybciej by poszło - Emily rozejrzała się dookoła, próbując uformować w głowie jakikolwiek pomysł na działanie. Nic to jednak nie dało. Minęło kilka sekund, podczas których nikt się nie odzywał. W końcu Sombra westchnęła głęboko i powolnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę rudowłosej. Emitery pola siłowego zaczęły coraz wyraźniej ją oświetlać. Pierwsze, co zauważyła Emily to uśmiech, co do którego faktycznie się nie myliła. Była w nim pewność siebie, chęć okazania dominacji, determinacja… i mała wskazówka dotycząca zamiarów co do więzionej osoby, które nie mogły być dobre. Im bliżej była, tym więcej detali dało się zauważyć. Kiedy zatrzymała się przy emiterach, Emily ponownie przeszedł dreszcz. Piękny, purpurowy, ale i zarazem upiorny styl ubioru połączony z jej karnacją, a szczególnie z implantami oraz z fryzurą sprawiał, że wydawała jej się postacią żywcem wyjętą z cyberpunka - A więc… czy w końcu je zadasz?

\- Czego chcesz? - W końcu sucho zadała pytanie, ale zrobiła to automatycznie, w pierwszej chwili nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że spełniła prośbę kobiety.

\- Bingo! - hakerka uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej - A więc, odpowiadając na _twoje_ pytanie… - chwilowa pauza - Hmmm... zacznijmy od czegoś prostego. Kojarzysz może... Lenę Oxton? - Emily pobladła, jej twarz straciła piękny, naturalny kolor, a serce zaczęło bić coraz szybciej. Spodziewała się, była wręcz prawie pewna, że chodzi właśnie o nią. A mimo to sposób w jaki hakerka wypowiedziała to zdanie sparaliżował ją - Widzę, że kojarzysz… - tajemnicza postać pokazała ząbki. Przez dłuższą chwilę żadna z nich nie wykonała nawet najdrobniejszego ruchu, Emily ciągle w całkowitym szoku - Widzę, że bardzo dobrze kojarzysz… dobrze, przejdźmy więc dalej…

* * *

\- _Zero śladów, Winstonie -_ odezwała się Atena. Ana westchnęła głęboko. Spuściła głowę.

\- C'mon! Myślałam, że jesteśmy w czasach, w których sztuczna inteligencja potrafi przechytrzyć człowieka! - Wtrąciła Lena ledwo otwierając zaspane oczy.

\- Cóż… to nie działa w ten sposób. SI może i faktycznie być inteligentniejsze od nas. Ale nie chytrzejsze. Poza tym… Atena to zupełnie inna sprawa. Jest jak najbardziej podobna do człowieka. To nie sztuczna inteligencja. To sztuczna osobowość - brunetka skrzywiła usta - No i nie zapominajmy o tym, że zachowuje się jak my za pomocą powiązanych ze sobą funkcji. Zmiana jednej z nich spowodowałaby niestabilność. A zastosowanie zmian dla ich wszystkich… cóż, sprawiłoby, że nie wydawałaby się już tak… ludzka - Lena skrzywiła usta.

\- _Chciałabym też dodać, że Sombra nie zostawia żadnych śladów w sieci. Największy geniusz świata, czy też najpotężniejsza SI nie wykryłaby jej poprzedniej działalności._

 _-_ To też się zgadza. Musimy czekać na kolejny ruch - dokończył Winston - A i tak nie możemy mieć pewności, czy zdążymy wykryć ślady, które umożliwią nam jej znalezienie - Lena westchnęła. Przymknęła oczy i nieco spuściła głowę. Winston spojrzał się na nią z ledwo widocznym zmartwieniem.

\- Czyli jest i taka możliwość, że nigdy jej nie wykryjemy? - spytała Ana, na chwilę odciągając jego uwagę.

\- Nie sądzę. Jeśli Jackowi uda się namówić brytyjski rząd do współpracy, a on skontaktuje się z organizacjami kontrolującymi sieć, uda nam się wykryć źródło następnego ataku. Jeśli popełni jakiś błąd - Ana parsknęła śmiechem. Zanim odpowiedziała, Winston spojrzał się na Lenę raz jeszcze i lekko pokręcił głową, robiąc przy tym delikatny gest, by poszła nieco odpocząć. Brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko, ledwo utrzymując przymrużone oczy otwarte - 'Ma rację' - pomyślała - 'To w pewnym sensie koniec wiecznej gotowości. Teraz przybrało to formę czekania. Czekania, podczas którego mam szansę trochę odsapnąć. Przemyśleć sprawy… i odpocząć' - Ana zaczęła mówić coś do Winstona, z wyraźną kpiną w głosie. Ale Lena już nie usłyszała żadnych wyraźnych słów. Wolnym, słabym krokiem ruszyła w stronę kwater. Nie spała od kilkudziesięciu godzin, a teraz… w końcu miała okazję. Wcześniej cały czas coś się działo, cały czas Overwatch było w drodze, cały czas odkrywało nowe elementy układanki, a teraz… nie mogli posunąć sprawy do przodu bez kolejnego ruchu Sombry. A jeśli mogli, na pewno Lena im w tym nie pomoże - 'Dziwne uczucie' - Pomyślała brunetka uśmiechając się lekko - 'Niby sytuacja jest gorsza, bardziej niebezpieczna… ale jest jakoś tak… spokojniej' - przymknęła oczy przed wejściem do pokoju, mając nadzieję, że zdoła je jeszcze otworzyć. Sięgnęła ręką do przycisku. Wcisnęła go, drzwi się odsunęły. Mozolnie weszła do środka. Nie miała nawet ochoty przebierać się, była gotowa zasnąć nawet i w stroju Smugi… ale wtem coś usłyszała. Jakiś sygnał dźwiękowy z jej komputera - 'Mail' - pomyślała - 'Teraz…? Kto to może być? Amy? Al? ...Emily?' - uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl. Odwróciła się w stronę holoekranu, ledwo otworzyła oczy… i zaraz po tym szeroko wytrzeszczyła. Purpurowa czaszka.


	14. Chapter 14

\- No, wysłane! - powiedziała swobodnie Sombra, po czym szybkim ruchem dłoni wyłączyła hologram, jakby od niechcenia - No cóż… pozostaje nam tylko czekać. Prawda, Emily? - zerknęła na rudowłosą z uśmiechem pełnym chytrości. Ale rudowłosa nie chciała dać jej satysfakcji. Zamiast tego odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę, udając spokój najlepiej jak mogła. Cisza. Prócz odległych odgłosów nocnego życia Londynu, nie było słychać nic. No, nie licząc ciągłych podmuchów wiatru. Które dla Emily były utrapieniem. Tu, na takiej wysokości, chłód był przeszywający, lekki ciąg powietrza zmniejszał odczuwalną temperaturę drastycznie. Dygotała.

\- Mieli rację - Sombra w końcu przerwała ciszę, lekko zmienionym głosem - Londyn rzeczywiście jest piękny. Szczególnie nocą - Być może był to efekt strachu, być może efekt dygotania, które zagłuszało jej słuch… ale Emily mogła przysiąc, że osoba przed nią mówi całkiem poważnie. I do tego z zaangażowaniem - Wiele słyszałam o tym miejscu, wiesz? Czasami zazdroszczę niektórym z was. Możecie codziennie doświadczać takiego widoku. King's Row… cholera. Jeśli istnieje na świecie miejsce, które spełnia definicję pięknego, żyjącego zabytku… to jest ono tutaj. Dzielnica stojąca w miejscu… mimo upływu lat.

\- A więc nawet ty to zauważasz… - mruknęła Emily drżącym głosem.

\- Nawet ja? - hakerka odwróciła się w stronę rudowłosej z figlarnym uśmieszkiem - Oj, Amiga… przecież nawet mnie nie znasz. Czego się spodziewałaś? Bezlitosnej suki, która piękno tego świata ma totalnie gdzieś? Takie masz wyobrażenia o… "tych złych"?

\- Nie - odparła krótko - Ale… cię… ciężko mi myśleć inaczej… w takiej sytuacji - wycedziła.

\- Ach, ograniczenia ludzkiej psychiki. Pod odpowiednimi warunkami można zmusić umysł do ignorowania pożądanych elementów. Słabość nas wszystkich… choć "nas" nie jest tu odpowiednie w stu procentach - Nastała chwilowa cisza, podczas której Emily starała się to wszystko przetworzyć. Nie było to łatwe biorąc pod uwagę, jak wiele teraz musiała znieść - Bo widzisz, droga Em, ja się tej słabości pozbyłam. Zostawiając tylko skrawki, co do których mam pewność, że potrafię je opanować, że nie są one stricto słabością. Pozbyłam się empatii do wszystkiego… - odwróciła wzrok w stronę pięknej panoramy miasta. Uśmiech automatycznie wrócił na jej twarz - ...ale nie do tego, co nie tkwi we mnie na tyle głęboko, by po wyrwaniu bolało - spojrzała się z powrotem na rudowłosą - No, ale widzę, że zeszłam z tematu… ja tu mówię o odczuwaniu więzi, a ty tu siedzisz z chaosem w twojej głowie, niewątpliwie spowodowanym strachem zmieszanym z niedogodnościami fizycznymi. Ale ze mnie głuptasek - Zachichotała.

\- Po co odwołujesz się do uczuć - syknęła Emily, zanim Sombra mogła coś więcej powiedzieć.

\- Już mówiłam, na ten tor weszłam niechcący.

\- Akurat - gdyby głos rudowłosej nie zostałby przekształcony przez drżenie całego ciała, dałoby się usłyszeć czystą drwinę - Chciałaś zejść na ten temat… żeby mi bardziej dopiec.

\- Świetna dedukcja. Ale czy bezbłędna? Naprawdę myślisz, że wspomniałam o tym po to, by Cię pomęczyć? Albo… tylko po to? - Emily nie odpowiedziała. Skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, próbując ogrzać się całym swoim ciałem - Czasami tak się zastanawiam… - podjęła po chwili Sombra - ...czemu nie zrobicie tego co ja? Czemu nie odetniecie się od tych słabości? - Ponownie nie usłyszała odpowiedzi. Skrzywiła usta i po raz kolejny spojrzała się na całe King's Row. Miała tylko chwilę, by nacieszyć się widokiem. Smuga będzie niebawem.

\- Zimno - odezwała się po chwili Emily.

\- Nie zamierzam spełniać twoich zachcianek, moja droga.

\- Nie - odpowiedziała krótko - Zimno… jest rzeczą przeszywającą. Ciepło… daje ukojenie. Jak się czujesz, kiedy nie ma żadnego z nich? - zatrzymała się na chwilę, by wziąć kilka drżących wdechów i dać Sombrze czas na zrozumienie tych słów - Nijak. I to jest najgorsze. Nie czujesz wtedy zimna… ale nie czujesz też ciepła. Nie wiesz jak to jest, z wirującej zimnicy wejść do ciepłego domu. Jak to jest doznać tego wspaniałego uczucia. Jak po długich godzinach pracy jesteś w stanie odsapnąć, zjeść coś wyśmienitego, by głód przestał męczyć. Bez niedogodnień… nie ma przyjemności. Jest tylko nicość. Puste uczucie. Bez którego ten świat byłby cały szary. I na tym skończmy. Nie dam rady dłużej słuchać kogoś, kto mówi mi o tym, jak moje uczucia są bezsensowne. Bo jeśli ma czelność używać takich słów… nigdy tego nie doświadczył - Nastała grobowa cisza. Słowa Emily powoli zaczęły wsiąkać w Sombrę. Rudowłosa trafiła w dobry punkt porównując uczucia do ludzkich potrzeb, gdyż Sombra musiała je spełniać, choć była mniej ograniczona. I doskonale wiedziała, o czym mówi Emily.

\- Tak, ale pomyśl o skutkach. Co z głodem, który cały czas męczy miliony istnień ludzkich na tej planecie? - odwróciła się w stronę rudowłosej - Co z ludźmi zmuszanymi codziennie do pracy na mrozie? Co ze wszystkimi skutkami owych słabości? Co z…

\- Przestań - syknęła Emily - ...zanim powiesz o jedno słowo za dużo - Rudowłosa uniosła głowę, przestała chować twarz od chłodu w swoich ramionach. Sombra ujrzała wzrok, którego na tak łagodnej twarzyczce nie potrafiłaby sobie wyobrazić nigdy. Nie musiała się zamykać. Mogła brnąć w to dalej. Ale nie odezwała się już ani słowem.

* * *

Lena mignęła do pokoju. Od razu było wiadomo, że albo jest czymś bardzo podekcytowana… albo dowiedziała się czegoś strasznego. W innym przypadku nie użyłaby akceleratora. McCree odwrócił się od okna z uśmiechem na twarzy, pewien że za chwilę zobaczy powód ekscytacji brunetki. Ale nie zobaczył. Bo to nie była ekscytacja. W chwili gdy ujrzał przerażoną twarz przyjaciółki, spoważniał.

\- Gdzie Jack?! - spytała, ton jej głosu spowodował, że cała reszta oderwała się od swoich zajęć i spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Co się stało? - spytał Reinhardt.

\- Emily - Siwowłosy otworzył oczy szerzej. McCree nie potrzebował dalszych słów.

\- Pokój przesłuchań, rozmawia z… - nie zdążył dokończyć. Lena momentalnie znikła.

* * *

Mężczyzna ułożył usta w dzióbek, popatrzył się na zegarek. Bez powodu, bo czasu miał wiele. Siedział tam, zamyślony przy swoim biurku, niczym zwyczajny człowiek przy pracy. Zaczął bawić się długopisem. Poprzewracał go kilka razy.

\- Wie pan, co jest w tym wszystkim najgorsze? - z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos ministra. Uniósł lekko głowę i spojrzał się na niego wyrazem twarzy wypranym z emocji - Mam dostęp do nagrań i mnóstwa innych dowodów przestępstw dokonanych przez tych terrorystów. I widać w nich pasję. Na twarzy każdego wymalowany jest znak "Nie poddam się, choćby nie wiadomo co się stało, choćbym miał paść". Skutek bycia niegdyś prawdziwym superbohaterem. Dodajmy też to, że cały czas Overwatch uważa się za formację pełną herosów. Za formację, której wszystkie działania wymierzone są w dobro ludzkości. Ta ich wytrwałość była niezwykle przydatna kilka lat temu, do tego drogo ceniona. Ale u terrorystów jest cechą najgorszą.

\- Co próbujesz mi przez to powiedzieć?

\- Premierze… oni nie mogą być kontrolowani. Nieważne, jakich środków użyjemy. Mogą z nami współpracować. Albo na równych zasadach, albo stroną dominującą będą oni. Zawiązanie z nimi układu to ryzyko, którego… - urwał, gdy usłyszał sygnał dźwiękowy z holoemitera na biurku. Premier Wielkiej Brytanii, William Nelson, wykonał gest dłonią nakazujący ministrowi opuszczenie pokoju. Mężczyzna posłusznie wstał - Niech pan o tym pomyśli, panie premierze. Mogę uczestniczyć przy rozmowie - William spokojnie powtórzył gest, a minister, tym razem bez żadnego komentarza, wyszedł z sali. Gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi, połączenie zostało odebrane. Przed premierem pojawiła się sylwetka, której nigdy nie widział na żywo, ale doskonale wiedział, kogo skrywa.

\- Morrison - zaczął chłodnym głosem - Co za niespodzianka… w końcu, po takim czasie postanowiłeś się odezwać. Tylko czemu tak późno?

\- Panie premierze - odparł Jack, pozornie grzeczne słowa nie miały w sobie ani trochę empatii - Nie zaczynajmy żadnych gierek. Dobrze zna pan powód, dla którego zerwałem kontakt.

\- Czyżbyś uważał, że po odnalezieniu waszej bazy całkowicie splondrowanej warunki negocjacji uległy zmianie?

\- Tak - odpowiedział bez wahania. Premier ułożył usta w dzióbek.

\- A więc dobrze uważasz. Zacząłem wątpić w przyszłe korzyści wynikające z współpracy. Zapewne sądzisz, że owe wątpliwości rozwiałeś w ostatnim czasie przeprowadzając kolejną udaną akcję. Chociaż nie, na pewno tak nie uważasz, to zbyt naiwne. Ale musi być jakiś powód, dla którego odzywasz się tak nagle. Mówiąc wprost, pali Ci się grunt pod nogami. Potrzebujesz nas - Na twarzy Żołnierza pojawił się mały uśmieszek. Premier nie był pewien, czy to przez zniekształcenia wywołane przez holoemiter, ale wydawało mu się, że był to uśmiech kpiący.

\- Nikogo nie potrzebuję… czy też raczej nie potrzebujemy. Nie przeczę, że wasza pomoc byłaby nam bardzo na rękę, ale obeszłoby się bez niej.

\- A więc przydałaby się wam.

\- Bezbłędna logika.

\- W takim razie czekam na argumenty. Powiedz mi, dlaczego powinniśmy wam pomóc.

\- Czyżby twój minister nie przekazał Ci treści naszych rozmów?

\- Przekazał, co do sylaby. Ale uważam to za… niewystarczającą motywację.

\- Nic nie zmieniam - odparł definitywnie Jack - Jeśli sądzisz, że owiniesz Overwatch wokół palca, grubo się mylisz. Nie damy się kontrolować.

\- Nadinterpretacja, drogi Morrisonie. Nie to miałem na myśli.

\- Więc co? - Premier zmrużył oczy.

\- To, co powiedziałem. Wyrażam chęć rozpoczęcia współpracy. Szczerą chęć. Jako dowód zaufania mobilizuję prasę, wywiad i służby porządkowe do uniewinnienia Smugi oraz przywrócenia jej choć skrawka dawnego respektu. Dodatkowo żądasz dobrze wyposażonej bazy operacyjnej, której utrzymanie wymaga wiele środków. Chcesz, żebyśmy postawili się po waszej stronie przeciwko połowie świata, a już na pewno całemu ONZ. W zamian nie dajesz mi nawet gwarancji, że gdy zrobi się gorąco staniesz po mojej stronie. To nie jest interes, Morrison. Nie dla mnie.

\- Doskonale wiesz, co mogę zaoferować - zaczął zimno Jack - I doskonale wiesz, że w żadnym stopniu nie zmieniłoby to podjętych przez resztę świata akcji spowodowanych naszym sojuszem. I doskonale wiesz, że w przypadku środków ostrzejszych niż pozorne, publiczne oczernianie ze strony ONZ, nasza mała grupka nie pomogłaby Ci za bardzo. Nawet, gdyby chciała. Jeśli przyjąłbyś to do wiadomości już przy pierwszym kontakcie, i nie pasowałoby Ci to tak bardzo jak teraz to okazujesz, to zerwałbyś jakiekolwiek negocjacje. Powiedzieć Ci, czemu ta rozmowa jeszcze trwa? Bo zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Overwatch to potężny sojusznik, że z jakąkolwiek większą pomocą jest w stanie osiągnąć sto razy więcej, niż bez niej. A i sam radzi sobie dobrze. Korzyści te mogą wpłynąć i na Ciebie.

\- Na to liczę - odparł premier - Choć miałem nadzieję na coś bardziej… motywującego.

\- Nie zapominajmy o reputacji. Z pewnością wiesz, co o nas piszą media. Ale wiesz też, co się dzieje w Internecie. Ludzie nas popierają. Gdy zaczniemy odnosić więcej sukcesów, gdy więcej społeczeństwa zrozumie, że w ten sposób poprawiamy ich życie, spojrzą również na was.

\- Podsumowując…

\- Podsumowując - przerwał Jack - Wielka Brytania zdobędzie respekt, dostęp do cennych informacji i wszystkiego, co uznamy za godne podzielenia się. A nie straci nic. Bo nie oszukujmy się, ONZ pogrozi, inne państwa skrytykują… ale nikt nie kiwnie palcem.

\- Manipulacja, Morrison - odparł sucho premier - Nie przesadzaj. Grasz za ostro. Twoje słowa są półprawdą, ONZ… - przerwał, gdy zobaczył, że Jack odwraca się od niego, by spojrzeć się za siebie - 'Ktoś przerwał mu rozmowę z premierem. Interesujące...' - pomyślał, mowa jego ciała nie zdradzała jednak żadnej z tych myśli. Po dłuższej chwili Jack odwrócił się w stronę premiera. Spojrzał na niego wzrokiem pełnym determinacji.

\- Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Propozycja, którą teraz przedstawię nie podlega negocjacjom. I zdecydować będziesz musiał natychmiast. Bo inaczej… może być za późno.

* * *

Sombra spodziewała się, że Overwatch zbierze całą drużynę, żeby tylko odbić Emily. Była pewna, że Lena o to zadba. Wieża była raczej osamotnionym budynkiem, wokół którego władze zabroniły stawiać wszelkiego rodzaju zabudowań. Szczęściem dla hakerki, decyzja ta nastąpiła podczas budowy, której pozostałości do dziś nie zostały sprzątnięte. Nawet dźwig zamontowany na wieży, który został tam utwierdzony przez to, że budynek stał dokładnie na środku placu jak i przez to, że konstrukcja na to pozwalała, nie został rozmontowany. Masa piaskowych pagórków, błota, olbrzymie rury, nierozpakowane pięćsetkilówki kostki brukowej, ładnie ułożony cement na paletach. Doskonała zasłona dla byłych ludzi Żniwiarza, teraz Sombry. Kazała ustawić się tak, by Overwatch widziało, że ma ona agentów, którzy mają opóźnić konfrontację. Ale kiedy prócz całej drużyny Overwatch zobaczyła nadjeżdżające rządowe pojazdy, ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Gdy Emily usłyszała syreny, podniosła głowę zza kolan. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i powoli, nie bez wysiłku, wstała. Cała drużyna Overwatch, agenci rządowi… dla niej? Mimo przeszywającego zimna, rudowłosa poczuła ciepło w sercu - 'Lena...' - uśmiechnęła się lekko - '...Nie wierzę'.

\- Może być nieprzyjemnie - Dalsze myśli przerwał głos Sombry. Aktywowała holoekrany i zaczęła grzebać w rozmaitych opcjach - Cholera… oby moje założenia się sprawdziły…

\- Jakie założenia? - Nie wytrzymała Emily - To koniec! - powiedziała głośniej, przez co głos jej zadrżał wiele mocniej, niż przedtem - Jesteś idiotką, jeśli myślałaś, że Overwatch da się zastraszyć. Albo że twoi agenci mogą się z nimi mierzyć. A jeszcze z pomocą wojsk rządowych… nie masz szans - Sombra popatrzyła się na nią. Przez chwilę nie reagowała. A potem… po prostu się uśmiechnęła. Ale nie był to uśmiech przyjazny. O nie, ani trochę.

\- Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, o czym mówisz. Jeśli rozkład sił byłby jedynym czynnikiem wpływającym na wygraną lub przegraną, dawno bym przegrała. Tu chodzi o coś innego. Moi ludzie dostali dokładne rozkazy. Mają mocno odpierać ataki Overwatch. Ale jednocześnie zostawić drobne luki w obronie, które da się z łatwością wykorzystać do rozniesienia ich w pył. Do tego Smuga nadaje się idealnie. Ale nie zrobi tego. Overwatch chce jak najszybszej konfrontacji, zanim zdążę zerwać negocjacje. Wiesz, jak to działa? Kiedy następuje czynnik mający podjudzić osobę trzymającą jedną, jedyną kartę przetargową jaką ma, następują negocjacje. Jeśli zakładnik zostanie zabity, oprawca jest w pokaźnych kłopotach. Jeśli ma się jedną, jedyną kartę przetargową… rozsądniej jest zacząć negocjacje. Jestem przekonana, że Overwatch ten moment będzie chciał wykorzystać. Smuga nie zajdzie moich ludzi od flanki. Przybędzie prosto w to miejsce, by odciąć mnie od Ciebie. Wykorzystam ten krótki moment, by poprowadzić bardziej… osobiste negocjacje - Sombra uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej - Kolejny przyjaciel do kolekcji. Zaszantażowana sama Smuga, czyste dobro, nieskazitelny rycerz, niełamywalny bohater… cóż to będzie za osiągnięcie. A, odpowiem jeszcze na pytanie, które na pewno siedzi w twojej głowie - hakerka odwróciła się w stronę Emily - Nie wspominałam o tym, że Smuga wykorzysta wszystkie luki i przyjdzie tu z twojego powodu nie dlatego, żeby poddawać wątpliwości wasze uczucie. Ale dlatego, że gdyby nie istniał sam fakt możliwości odcięcia mnie od Ciebie w czasie negocjacji, nie zrobiłaby tego. Może i Cię kocha. Ale nie jest głupia - Sombra przeleciała palcami po dopiero co aktywowanym hologramie, wyłączając emitery pola. Nim Emily mogła to przetworzyć, hakerka wycelowała w nią swoim pistoletem - Koniec wyczekiwania. Wychodź, Emily… czas na przedstawienie.

* * *

\- Lena? - Winston ostrożnie wszedł do kwatery.

\- Tak? - Brunetka spojrzała się na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem, tym razem nie było widać choćby najmniejszego uśmiechu. I nic dziwnego. Wielkolud skrzywił usta.

\- Nie, tylko… - chwilowa pauza. Nie do końca wiedział, jak ma to powiedzieć. Westchnął - Już nic… nieważne - popatrzył się na strój Smugi, z którym Lena jeszcze się nie uporała - nie będę zabierał Ci czasu - odwrócił się i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

\- O co chodzi? - spytała zmartwionym głosem, jakby się czymś przejęła. Winston uśmiechnął się lekko. Niesamowite, że ta osoba w każdej sytuacji potrafiła znaleźć miejsce na cudze problemy. Jednak tym razem Wielkolud nie o nich chciał porozmawiać. Uśmiech powoli znikł z jego twarzy. Spojrzał się na nią.

\- Po prostu… uważaj na siebie. Widzę, jaki wpływ miała na Ciebie informacja o Emily. Nigdy tak nie reagowałaś. Owszem, widać w Tobie determinację… ale wasza więź może ograniczać zdrowe myślenie i… nie, nie chodziło mi o… - Ugryzł się w język. Właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, jak bardzo nie-tak brzmiały wypowiedziane przez niego słowa. Twarz Leny rozluźniła się nieco, a Winston ledwo zobaczył lekki, choć zmęczony uśmiech przyjaciółki świadczący o tym, że wcale nie ma do niego pretensji - Chodzi o to, że… emocje mogą wpływać na osąd, a Sombra… nie jest głupia.

\- Poradzę sobie - odparła z pewnością siebie.

\- Sombra nie jest głupia - powtórzył Winston - Co, jeśli tylko na Ciebie czeka? Jeśli wie, co zamierzasz?

\- Kiedy będę się do niej zbliżać, chwilowo dezaktywuję akcelerator. Być może będzie wiedzieć, że nadchodzę, jeśli mnie przez niego namierzała. Ale nie będzie wiedziała skąd uderzę.

\- A co jeśli ona ją wtedy… no, wiesz…

\- Nie - przerwała stanowczo Lena - Nie zrobi tego. Dobrze wie, w jakiej pozycji to ją postawi.

\- A co jeśli zastawi…

\- Winston… Proszę... - Na twarzy Leny pojawił się nieprzyjemny grymas. Wielkolud przełknął ślinę.

\- Jasne. Przepraszam. Powodzenia - Kiwnął głową i wyszedł z pokoju.

\- Widzimy się po wszystkim - Zatrzymał się. Usłyszał w jej głosie coś, co zwykł słyszeć zawsze - Poznam ją z wami wszystkimi. To będzie… interesujące - Odwrócił się jeszcze na chwilę. Zobaczył lekki uśmiech.


	15. Chapter 15

**Święta się zbliżają, trochę więcej czasu, trochę więcej weny :) Dlatego dzisiejszy rozdział publikuję wcześniej, póki mam taką możliwość ;) Miłego czytania!**

 **PS. Końcówka rozdziału może być trudna do zrozumienia dla osób niewiedzących, jaki jest cel Sombry (Polecam krótki filmik od Blizarda "Historia Sombry"), kim jest Katya Volskaya itp. To podstawowe informacje, których jednak wielu ludzi nie zapamiętuje, czy to przez brak pamięci do imion, czy to przez brak potrzeby zapamiętywania szczegółów. Ale można po nie łatwo zasięgnąć, tak więc przed rozpoczęciem czytania prosiłbym o zapoznanie się z nimi ;)**

 **PPS. W rozdziale zostaje wspomniany Pięściarz. To oczywiście Doomfist, czy jak kto woli Pięść Zagłady. W moim odczuciu brzmi to lepiej niż oficjalne tłumaczenie, ale jak kto woli.**

* * *

Nie odrywała od niej wzroku. Nie mogła. Wiedziała, że nie strzeli… ale nie uspokajało ją to. Stały już tak kilkanaście minut, hakerka cały czas spoglądała w dół, widząc jak siły rządowe połączone z Overwatch zaczynają atak. Spokojny wyraz twarzy, jak gdyby oglądała zwykłą relację z jakiejś tam bitwy, jak gdyby jej wynik nie miał na nią żadnego wpływu. Chociaż… czy aby na pewno miał?

\- Oby Ci super-wyszkoleni ludzie Gabe-a wytrzymali odpowiednią ilość czasu… bo z tego co widzę już zaczynają przegrywać. Przydałaby się jakaś ostrzejsza defensywa - powiedziała Sombra, tak jakby od niechcenia, ciągle trzymając pistolet skierowany prosto w głowę Emily - Zaraz przyjdzie - popatrzyła się na nią. Dopiero teraz rudowłosa zauważyła jej ząbkowaty uśmiech - Och… Será divertido - zaśmiałą się krótko, po czym znów spojrzała się w dół.

\- Jak... to planujesz? - spytała próbując zająć Sombrę czymkolwiek, co odwróciłoby jej uwagę od planowania następnych kroków - Masz tu pułapki? Namierzasz ją? - hakerka zaśmiała się drwiąco.

\- Zbyt przewidywalne rozwiązania. Nie lubię takich. Nie pasują do natury mojego działania.

\- A więc jak…?

\- Nie łudź się, że zdołasz ją przed tym uchronić - odparła poważnie Sombra - Nie dostaniesz szansy.

\- Dlaczego mnie w ogóle wypuściłaś? - hakerka ułożyła usta w dzióbek. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła. Zastanawiała się, w jaki sposób udzielić odpowiedzi.

\- Mogę założyć, że jesteś naiwna i uwierzysz jeśli Ci powiem, że pole siłowe nie przepuszcza pocisków… ale wyglądasz na kobietę wykształconą, nie bardzo wiem w jakim kierunku, nie znam też zainteresowań, więc nie będę ryzykowała. To czynnik psychologiczny. Gdy Smuga zobaczy wyłączone emitery, być może pomyśli, że do egzekucji zostało parę sekund. I ruszy bez planu, a to mi oczywiście na rękę.

\- Czegoś mi nie mówisz - burknęła Emily.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Chyba nie oczekujesz, że będę się z Tobą dzieliła absolutnie wszystkim.

\- Co Ci szkodzi? I tak mnie przecież już stąd nie wyciągną.

\- Nie wyciągną. Ale pewne rzeczy mogą zepsuć moją prezentację. Wolę więc zachować je dla siebie.

\- Jakie to ludzkie… - Rudowłosa skusiła się na komentarz.

\- Ludzkie? - odparła z zaciekawieniem Sombra - 'Dobrze, Emily, dobrze… zagaduj' - pomyślała rudowłosa.

\- Tak. Nie mówisz o sobie jakiegoś faktu w obawie przed tym, że popsuje Cię w oczach innych, mimo że ten "inny" nie może Ci w żaden sposób zaszkodzić.

\- Ludzkie? - powtórzyła Sombra unosząc lewą brew jeszcze bardziej - Co? Chęć zachowania dobrego image-u? Wypominasz mi to? A co z bardziej ludzkimi zachowaniami? Co z uczuciami, emocjami? - Emily miała ochotę przerwać hakerce, ale chciała za wszelką cenę zagadać ją na tak długo jak potrafiła - Co z waszymi przywiązaniami do prostych rzeczy? Co z empatią? Co z tymi wszystkimi bezsensownymi zjawiskami?

\- Empatia? Bezsensowna?

\- A gdzie tu sens?

\- Już Ci mówiłam…

\- Tak, porównanie z głodem i pełnym brzuchem, już to słyszałam. Ale nie o to mi chodzi. Mam na myśli… inną bezsensowność. Empatia sama w sobie jest bez sensu. Bo to tak naprawdę nie empatia. Troszczysz się o jakąś rzecz, zwierzę, człowieka dlatego, że czujesz się z tym dobrze. Wszystkie rzeczy jakie robisz są samolubstwem, nieważne jak do tego podejdziesz. Pomagasz komuś, bo czujesz się z tym lepiej. Kiedy widzisz jak osoba którą kochasz jest szczęśliwa, również taka się czujesz. Karmisz się jej spełnieniem. Nieważne jak na to spojrzysz. Zawsze, do jasnej cholery, ty jesteś w epicentrum.

\- Pesymistyczna teoria Schopenhauera? - spytała z drwiną w głosie Emily.

\- Nie pesymistyczna, ani nie jakiegoś Schopenhauera. Moja własna, realistyczna. Chociaż… na pewno ktoś wieki temu na to wpadł. Ale to prawda. Najprawdziwsza. Możesz jej unikać, bo jest niewygodna, ale głęboko w środku wiesz, że to fakt. Starasz się okłamać samą siebie, że to fałsz. Ale dosko… - nie zdążyła zareagować wystarczająco szybko. Fakt, miała szybszy czas reakcji niż zwykły człowiek, ba, szybszy od przeciętnego żołnierza. Ale nawet ona nie zdążyła zrobić uniku, wymierzyć ataku, nacisnąć spustu w tak krótkim czasie. Z ciemności momentalnie rozjaśniła biało-błękitna, diabelnie szybka smuga. Sombra poczuła ogromny ból w okolicach splotu słonecznego, na tyle silny, że odepchnął ją prosto na barierkę wieży, jedyną rzecz oddzielającą ją od ogromnego spadku. Przeleciała kilkanaście metrów.

\- Uciekaj, już! - krzyknęła Lena, jej zdeterminowany wzrok utkwił w znokautowanej hakerce. Emily nie trzeba było namawiać, pod wpływem ogromnego zastrzyku adrenaliny wstała w mgnieniu oka i pędem pobiegła w kierunku schodów. Sombra syknęła z bólu, nie czując żadnych sił w swoich mięśniach osunęła się na ziemię. Gdyby nie liczne implanty i wzmocnienia, hakerka już krztusiłaby się własną krwią. Miała wielką nadzieję, że mod neuronalny, któremu poświęciła tak wiele tak wiele czasu zadziała i już za parę minut będzie mogła wstać.

\- Ach, Amiga… - wykrztusiła z ogromnym bólem - Czek… czekaj… - kasnęła kilka razy, poczuła znajomy, metaliczny posmak krwii w ustach. Po chwili lekko uniosła głowę. Zobaczyła jak Smuga powoli, ostrożnie się do niej zbliża, patrząc się na nią jak wilk na swoją ofiarę. Nie był to jednak głód, żądza zemsty, ani wściekłość. Tylko czysta determinacja - Nie… radzę. Mam implant połączony z układem neuronowym… jeśli wykryje śmierć kliniczną… albo stan nieprzytomności... - przestała mówić, pewna że wszystkie flaki w jej brzuchu poprzewracały się na drugą stronę - … wyśle sygnał. Ładunki wybuchowe u podstaw wieży… nie rób tego. Albo zginiesz ty… i Emily.

\- Po co? - spytała spokojnym głosem Lena, który jednocześnie wypełniony był łamiącą siłą. Nie przejęła się zbytnio tym, co właśnie usłyszała.

\- Nie udawaj - odparła powoli, czując że regeneracja już następuje - To chyba… oczywiste.

\- Czyli nie myliłam się… to samo co z innymi. Ale to koniec, Sombra. Przeliczyłaś się. Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że chciałaś do mnie dojść, a dałaś się podejść… w taki sposób. Każda twoja ofiara była tak naiwna, żeby dać się na to nabrać?

\- Koniec? - spytała Sombra. Po chwili na ustach pojawił się lekko wymuszony uśmieszek - Co ty bredzisz?

\- Przegrałaś. Emily nie jest dłużej w twoim zasięgu.

\- Czyżby? A nie przyszło Ci do głowy, że na drodze do twoich przyjaciół natrafi na moich ludzi? Że wejdą do wieży, żeby ją zatrzymać?

\- Nie wejdą. Ładunki wybuchowe - Z twarzy Leny chwilowo znikła determinacja, a pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie paskudny, ale taki, który wręcz mówił "Pomyślałam o tym" - Nikt nie wejdzie, każdy się boi. Tylko w momencie, gdy będą się wycofywali. A nie będą. Jack nie prowadzi bitwy na spychanie przeciwnika. Weźmie ich postępem. Ma środki, żeby ich odciąć.

\- Proszę, proszę… czyli wiedziałaś o ładunkach - odpowiedziała Sombra powoli wstając na nogi. Poruszyła ramionami żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo potrafi manewrować - Nie spodziewałam się...

\- Nie zaczynaj kolejnej gry, Sombra. Nie ze mną.

\- A co jeśli…

\- Skończ to. Obie wiemy, że przegrałaś - Lena dopiero teraz się zatrzymała, kilkadziesiąt centymetrów przed nią - I że pójdziesz po dobroci. Nie masz wybo… - w środku wypowiadanego zdania Sombra zamachnęła się w jej stronę najszybciej, jak potrafiła. Daremnie. Smuga nawet nie musiała używać akceleratora, bez niego była wystarczająco szybka. Zrobiła szybki unik i zripostowała w ułamek sekundy, prosto w prawą skroń Sombry. Hakerka odleciała na bok.

\- Cholera… Smuga, do jasnej… prawie trafiłaś w mojego moda! - Coś Lenie nie pasowało. To nie mogła być Sombra, o której tyle słyszała. Hakerka nie pomyślała o masie rzeczy, jak to było możliwe? W dodatku… ładunki wybuchowe? To nie pasowało do Sombry, nie pasowało do jej sposobu działania. A może to Jack ułożył plan idealny? Jasne, wiele się mówi o przekolorowywaniu pewnych postaci, ale żeby aż tak…? Osoba, którą Jack kreował na największe zagrożenie dla Overwatch, właśnie po raz piąty zamachnęła się na Lenę. I po raz piąty upadła na ziemię, biorąc kolejny, głęboki wdech. Ale tym razem nie wstawała. Doczołgała się do barierki i oparła się o nią. Zamknęła oczy i wzięła kolejne kilka wdechów. Przed chwilą wykonała dwa szybkie ataki na raz, w dodatku kontry Leny były na tyle trafne technicznie, że na sekundę przerwały oddychanie. Potrzebowała chwili, żeby odsapnąć. Otworzyła oczy, gdy usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Lena zaczęła powoli iść w jej stronę - 'Chyba już czas...' - pomyślała hakerka - 'Szkoda… chciałabym to jeszcze przeciągnąć. Ale nie mam już siły' - Mimo wszystko Sombra cierpliwie czekała na moment ostateczny. Czekała, aż Smuga do niej podejdzie i spróbuje ją skuć. Tak się jednak nie stało. Lena zatrzymała się tuż przed nią. Po chwili uklęknęła i wbiła oczy prosto w hakerkę. Nie spuszczała z niej wzroku. Żadna z nich nie wykonała żadnego ruchu, nawet nie mrugnęła. Minęła minuta, może dwie. Lena powoli otworzyła usta.

\- Nie cierpiałaś Szponu, prawda? - w końcu spytała. Sombra nie odpowiadała. Nie wiedziała, jak - Musiałaś z nim pracować, żeby osiągnąć cel - to nie było pytanie.

\- No, świetnie… - mruknęła hakerka - Będziesz mnie teraz próbowała przeszmuglować na waszą stronę, jak Wdowę? - parsknęła - Życzę powodzenia.

\- To nie musi się tak kończyć. Możesz nam pomóc. Zdradzić, co działo się wewnątrz Szponu. Powiedzieć, co stało się z Pięściarzem po jego ucieczce, czemu nagle słuch o nim zaginął. Skąd wziął się Talon… wszystko. A my, o ile twój cel jest faktycznie taki szczytny… pomożemy Ci go osiągnąć.

\- Nie pomożecie. Mój cel jest nawet poza waszym zasięgiem.

\- I myślisz, że sama masz większe szanse by go osiągnąć?

\- Tak - odpowiedziała pewnie - Nie masz pojęcia, kogo szukam. Czego chcę się dowiedzieć. Jeśli przyjmę waszą pomoc, mój cel sięgnie po mniej subtelne środki, by mnie powstrzymać. Więc przykro mi, ale… - ucięła. Na dosłownie kilka sekund popadła w zamyślenie - ...w sumie… mogłabym to już zakończyć… - Smuga wykrzywiła usta. Hakerka coraz bardziej bredziła - …ale niech będzie. Przynajmniej odzyskam trochę sił. Chcesz, żebym opowiedziała Ci o Szponie? Proszę bardzo - Sombra powoli uniosła jedną dłoń, aktywując przy tym hologram. Przed oczami Smugi pojawił się Pięściarz. Człowiek, który nie tak dawno trząsł całą organizacją. I o którym słuch zaginął - Patrz na niego… wydaje się zwykłym osiłkiem, pionkiem w tym ich całym ugrupowaniu, który ma wyglądać groźnie… no i powiem Ci, że jest to tak bliskie prawdy jak to, że pan Reyes ma łeb na karku - Smuga uniosła brew - Zapewne wiecie o mojej wizycie u Katyi Volskayi. Musicie, skoro twierdzisz, że mam konkretny cel… w dodatku szlachetny - kącik ust Sombry drgnął, gdy ta przypomniała sobie swoją odpowiedź na proste pytanie Katyi. 'Dlaczego to robisz?' - Cóż… niechętnie przyznam, że moi koledzy z pracy, mimo moich starań, również się o tym dowiedzieli. I chcieli mnie… zwolnić. Na ich nieszczęście nie podejrzewali, że mogę się o tym dowiedzieć. Spotkał ich niemiły wypadek - Sombra puściła oczko do Smugi. Ta przymrużyła oczy.

\- A… konkretniej?

\- A konkretniej… złożyłam na nich anonimowy donos. Tego dnia oboje byli w dwóch zupełnie innych miejscach. Przekazałam odpowiednim ludziom, gdzie dokładnie.

\- Złożenie donosu - powtórzyła Lena - Tani chwyt. Po Tobie…

\- ...byś się nie spodziewała? A czego oczekiwałaś? Miałam możliwość załatwić to pośrednio i ją wykorzystałam. Nie zamierzałam tego robić sama. I jak się później okazało, bardzo dobrze - Sombra ułożyła usta w dzióbek.

\- Czyli pułapka nie wyszła.

\- I tak i nie. Rządowi agenci ich nie docenili. Z łatwością wyrwali się z zasadzki. Gdybym sama postanowiła to zrobić, zapewne czekałoby mnie to, co ich - Hakerka wykrzywiła usta - Potem przestali się odzywać, przestali ufać komukolwiek. Żniwiarz zaczął unikać Szponu, przez długi czas się do niego nie odzywał, robił swoją najemniczą robotę. A Pięściarz… ucichł. Na pewno też miał szeroką listę podejrzanych, w której nie byłam tylko ja. W końcu miałam się o niczym nie dowiedzieć. Zapewne chciał wrócić po jakimś czasie. Ale tu pojawił się problem. Szpon dostał nowego lidera. Nie wiem dokładnie kogo, zresztą… nie interesowało mnie to zbytnio. Ja też zniknęłam. Zaczęłam nadrabiać stare sprawy, kontynuować te nowe. Głównie przebywałam w Rosji, z wiadomego powodu. Wiem tylko, że koleś przybrał przydomek "Talon" - Sombra zaśmiała się krótko, ale zaskakująco głośno. Powoli dochodziła do siebie - Co za dupek… "Szpon" w innym języku, też coś. Był bliskim współpracownikiem Pięściarza. Po jego zniknięciu nie patyczkował się, tylko od razu sięgnął po władzę. A wtedy… wszystko się zmieniło. "Wielki plan" od dawna realizowany przez Pięściarza poszedł do kosza. Talon zaczął szperać w głowie Wdowy, rzekomo po ty, by ją "ulepszyć". Jak widać, nie wyszło mu - Hakerka uśmiechnęła się lekko - Kontakt ze mną również zerwał. Nawet gdybym chciała, nie miałam szans na powrót w ich szeregi. Krótko mówiąc, koleś zaczął prowadzić ten biznes po swojemu. Przyznaję, miał ciekawy pomysł… ale działał zbyt ostrożnie. Wahał się przy wielu decyzjach. Jak bardzo nienawidzę Pięściarza, osiłek był jednak lepszym liderem. I jest świetny w ukrywaniu. Od miesięcy próbuję go namierzyć. Na próżno.

\- A twoja współpraca ze Żniwiarzem? - spytała Lena, widocznie coraz bardziej zaciekawiona - Czemu zgodził się przyjąć Cię z powrotem? I czemu ty się zgodziłaś?

\- Przyszedł do mnie w pewnym momencie i zaczął namawiać do współpracy. Byłam zdziwiona, że mnie od razu nie zabił, więc wywnioskowałam, że niczego nie podejrzewa. Delikatnie mówiąc, myliłam się. Ale wtedy nie dawał tego po sobie poznać. Mówił tylko, że potrzebuje pomocy przy pokonaniu takiej jednej organizacji. Overwatch. Na początku byłam do tego sceptycznie nastawiona, bo lubię ich i w ogóle… ale potem wpadłam na pewien pomysł. Jak się pewnie domyślasz, usunięcie Gabe-a było jego częścią. Chciałam ponownie dołączyć do Szponu, pokazać im, że jestem dobra w tym co robię, wydawać się bliską współpracowniczką Żniwiarza. Tak, by po jego śmierci łatwiej zostać liderem. A po przejęciu organizacji wykorzystać wszystkie możliwe wtyki czy cokolwiek innego, by zbliżyć się do osiągnięcia celu. Ale oczywiście na drodze do niego jesteście wy. Dlatego dzisiaj tu wszyscy jesteśmy - Oczy Leny straciły fokus. Próbowała to sobie uporządkować, wyobrazić te wszystkie wydarzenia, podczas których ona wraz z innymi agentami walczyła o lepsze jutro. Po chwili spojrzała się wyżej, prosto w gwieździste niebo.

\- Ale plan się nie udał, co? - spytała w końcu, ale jakby ciągle zamyślona.

\- Prawie się udał. Jedyne odstępstwo to fakt, że Gabe zaprosił mnie na prywatną rozmowę w jakichś starych ruinach niedaleko naszego obozu, gdy jeszcze od was uciekaliśmy. Wtedy odkryłam, że jednak podejrzewa mnie o ten donos. Więcej, był tego pewien. Musiałam improwizować - Sombra westchnęła głęboko - Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak wielką ulgę poczułam, gdy Ci debile ze Szponu uwierzyli w moją historię o jego śmierci. Szczęście, że trafiłam na odpowiednich ludzi.

\- Chodziło mi o obecną sytuację - Lena spojrzała jej prosto w oczy.

\- Ach, o to, że aktualny plan nie wypalił. Nie powiedziałabym tak - Sombra uśmiechnęła się szerzej - A tak w ogóle… Wiesz, ten przekaz z wirującą śmiercią zabijającą dziesiątki ludzi to fotomontaż. Zanim Gabe mnie odwiedził podejrzewałam, że chce mnie dorwać. Dlatego wysłałam wam taki pliczek, żeby was bardziej zmotywować. Liczyłam, że pozbędziecie się mojego problemu. Na szczęście nie było to potrzebne - Na twarzy Leny pojawił się chytry uśmieszek

\- Będzie warto. Obiecuję - wyprostowała się i wyciągnęła rękę do hakerki. Ta spojrzała się na nią z bezpłciowym uśmiechem. Potem na twarz bohaterki.

\- Chyba nie zrozumiałaś. Nie zamierzam z wami współpracować - Lena westchnęła, uśmiech ustąpił miejsca posępnemu wyrazowi twarzy.

\- Sombra… ta twoja gra zaczyna mnie irytować. Przestań udawać, że masz jakąkolwiek przewagę. I podejmij decyzję. Teraz - hakerka spojrzała prosto w oczy Smugi. Myślała jeszcze przez chwilę nad przeciągnięciem tej chwili… ale Smuga wyglądała na naprawdę poirytowaną. Zrozumiała, że nic więcej z tej sytuacji nie wyciągnie. W ułamku sekundy jej bezpłciowy uśmiech gwałtownie zszedł - Niech będzie - Lena zobaczyła szybki ruch ręką, purpurowe hologramy, a potem… nagłe szarpnięcie. I wielki szok. Jej akcelarator… zadziałał, mimo iż wcale sobie tego nie życzyła. Przeteleportował ją prosto w pobliską ścianę, uderzyła w nią z druzgocącą prędkością. Poczuła piekący ból na całej powierzchni ciała, osunęła się na ziemię. Znalazła jeszcze siły na powolne odwrócenie się w stronę Sombry, ale był to wysiłek niepojęty, całe jej ciało widocznie drżało. Mimo, że od hakerki dzieliło ją kilkanaście metrów, jej oczy wyłapały mały, figlarny uśmiech.

\- Nigdy nie miałaś szans… Lena.


	16. Chapter 16

Hakerka bez większego wysiłku wstała z podłogi, obtarła dłonią krew z ust nie spuszczając wzroku z superbohaterki, która teraz patrzyła się na nią z niewiadomą emocją na twarzy, ale z szeroko, bardzo szeroko otwartymi oczami. Sombra ruszyła w jej stronę. Gdy była wystarczająco blisko, Lena zamachnęła się z całej siły, uznając szansę przed nią za jedyną jaką dostanie. Prawie się udało. Akcelerator znowu szarpnął, tym razem naprzód. Jasno-niebieska smuga przenikła przez fioletową postać, by na swojej drodze ponownie napotkać ścianę. Sombra nie powstrzymała głośnego, aczkolwiek słodkiego chichotu

\- Co za ubaw… nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jak to wyglądało - Lenie nie było jednak do śmiechu. Po chwili podniosła się z podłogi, tym razem szybciej i z mniejszym bólem niż przedtem - A wiesz, co jest najlepsze? Część utrzymującą Cię na Ziemii też mogłabym bez problemu wyłączyć. Zaprezentować? - Smuga nie zareagowała. Patrzyła się na nią z niedowierzaniem cały czas, desperacko próbując coś wymyślić. Sombra przez chwilę patrzyła się na nią z drobnym uśmieszkiem. Ale potem westchnęła głęboko, a jej twarz przybrała zmęczony wyraz - Masz rację… nieodpowiedni czas - pokręciła głową - Mamy go bardzo mało - machnęła ręką jakby od niechcenia, ale Lena nie była zaskoczona, gdy poczuła kolejne szarpnięcie. Za to miejsce, do którego trafiła zaskoczyło ją mocno. Bardzo mocno. I w ułamku sekundy wypełniło strachem. Wieża Św. Andreii do niedawna, kiedy budowa jeszcze trwała, była używana jako podstawa dla magnetycznego dźwigu. Konstrukcja wielkiego żurawia była znacznie mniej opłacalna niż wykorzystanie wieży, która zresztą stała w punkcie idealnym, jedynym z którego można było dosięgnąć każdego elementu placu budowy. Po przerwaniu prac nikt się nie upomniał o żaden sprzęt, dlatego został on schowany i od tamtego czasu nie widział światła dziennego. Aż do dzisiaj. Lena zauważyła go kilka minut temu, ale dopiero teraz zrozumiała jego rolę. Akcelerator przeteleportował ją poza bramki. Gdyby nie nadludzko szybka reakcja Smugi połączona z wyczuciem kierunku w którą została wciągnięta, nie zdążyłaby się złapać dźwigu. Ale zdążyła, jej ręce jeszcze miały dość siły, by ją utrzymać. Ale czuła, że nie wytrzymają długo - Wybacz ten banalny pomysł z dźwigiem... - usłyszała głos Sombry, popatrzyła się w jego stronę. Ramię dźwigu zawieszone było bardzo nisko, tuż nad barierką, co powodowało, że głowa hakerki tak czy siak była wyżej. I patrzyła się na nią z nieukrywaną wyższością - ...Ale na szybko nie potrafiłam wymyślić czegoś bardziej subtelnego - Lena modliła się, żeby Sombra w końcu zamknęła jadaczkę i przeszła do rzeczy. Nie obchodziło ją, na czym wisi, i czy jest to subtelne, czy nie. Wisi. I może spaść. Tylko to się liczy - Na czym to ja… Ach, tak. Nigdy nie miałaś szans. Nie, kiedy po przeciwnej stronie jestem ja. Nic o mnie nie wiesz, nie masz pojęcia, do czego jestem zdolna. Nawet ty nigdy nie miałaś nade mną żadnej przewagi. Ujrzenie w twojej duszy tej pewności siebie i zmiażdżenie jej gdy sięga zenitu to dla mnie czysta przyjemność - Kątem oka Lena dojrzała drobny ruch. Ktoś powoli wychylał się zza ściany. Mogłaby przysiąc, że trzęsły mu się ręce, ale pewna być nie mogła. Głównie dlatego, że cały czas patrzyła na Sombrę. Zwrócenie wzroku w inną stronę byłoby w tym momencie głupie. Cholernie głupie. Po drobnej chwili poczuła, jak skóra jej blednie. Dojrzała rudy kolor - Wybacz mi, ale nie mogłam tego ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Muszę się streszczać. Overwatch połączone z siłami rządu zapewne już kończy rozbijanie mojej małej armii. Albo już to zrobił - Postać o rudych włosach była coraz bardziej wyraźna. Powoli, po cichu zbliżała się. W pewnym momencie Lena dojrzała, że trzyma coś w obu rękach.

\- Po co to robisz? Chcesz mnie zabić? - spytała, chcąc jak najdłużej odciągnąć uwagę hakerki.

\- Znasz odpowiedź.

\- I jakoś mi cholernie nie pasuje. Bo z mojego punktu widzenia wychodzi na to, że jednak chcesz - Sombra uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Chciałam mieć twoją pełną uwagę. Widziałam twoją twarz zaledwie parę minut temu. Twoje zaskoczenie, gdy zobaczyłaś jak łatwo mnie… "dopaść". Musiałam odzyskać trochę respektu - Teraz Lena nie mogła już pomylić rudowłosej postaci z nikim innym. Mimo, że cały czas modliła się, żeby był to kto inny. Emily powoli uniosła kawałek trzymanej deski, robiąc zamach. Brunetce stanęło serce. Jęknęła ze zmyślonego, fizycznego bólu w momencie, gdy rudowłosa zamachnęła się z całej siły. Podziałało, hakerka nie usłyszała żadnego świstu. A jeśli usłyszała, za późno. Deska mocno uderzyła w potylicę, trafiła prosto w zielonkawy, ledwo widoczny implant. Poleciały iskry, rozległ się piskliwy, ogłuszający dźwięk. Sombra szybko upadła na ziemię. Straciła przytomność. Rudowłosa nie traciła czasu, od razu odrzuciła deskę i ostrożnie położyła stopę na barierce.

\- Emily, ta wieża zaraz runie! Sombra zostawiła ładunki u podstawy, jeśli implanty wykryją u niej brak przytomności… - nie musiała kończyć. Dobrze wiedziała, że jej słowa zostały zrozumiane, rudowłosa przez chwilę zastygła w miejscu. Zrozumiała, do czego własnie mogła doprowadzić. Usłyszała skrzypnięcie metalu. Ocknęła się i ustała na barierce, kurczowo trzymając się ramienia dźwigu.

\- Emily, nie…

\- Cicho! - syknęła próbując jak najszybciej wejść na ramię. Lenie wydawało się, że zdecydowanie za szybko. Ale nie zleciała. Chwilę później była na górze, przesuwając się coraz bliżej superbohaterki. Drżącą ręką puściła się do tej pory kurczowo trzymanego ramienia i wyciągnęła ją w dół najbardziej jak potrafiła. Dosięgnęła dłoni Smugi, mocno złapała i zaczęła z całej siły ją wciągać. Lena nie miała już wiele sił, ale Emily zdawała się dostać porządnego zastrzyku adrenaliny, bo siła z jaką ją wciągała była ogromna. Albo tylko jej się wydawało, zważywszy na to, że sama próbowała się wciągnąć chwilę temu, ale nie ruszało nic, a teraz weszła na górę w kilka sekund.

\- _Uwaga! -_ Usłyszały krzyk z dołu, tylko dlatego, że odgłosy wystrzałów coraz bardziej cichły. - _Ładunki zaraz… ACH! -_ Kobiety spojrzały się na siebie, obie wykończone, dyszące, próbując cokolwiek odczytać z twarzy drugiej. Kiedy Lena zobaczyła w oczach Emily pogodzenie się z losem, jej serce zabolało mocniej niż kiedykolwiek.

\- Lena, ja… chciałam tylko powiedzieć...

\- Nie, jeszcze nie, wracaj na wieżę, coś wymyślimy!

\- Cicho bądź… i daj mi…

\- Nie! Nie poddawaj się, rusz tyłek! Wyjdziemy z tego - Rudowłosa spojrzała się na nią spokojnymi oczami - No już! - przełknęła ślinę. I zaczęła powoli się wycofywać. Oczy Leny zaczęły wędrować po wszystkim, co było w zasięgu, szukając czegokolwiek, co mogłoby pomóc. Znalazła coś takiego. Ale sama myśl o wykorzystaniu tego była desperacka, rodem z filmów akcji. Była przekonana, że fizycznie wykorzystanie transparentu reklamującego nieaktualne już muzeum Św. Andreii w wieży jako spadochronu i przetrwanie graniczy z cudem. Zwłaszcza z jej zmęczonymi mięśniami. Emily powoli i bezpiecznie, choć z przesadną ostrożnością i sporym strachem zeszła z ramienia dźwigu, Lena sekundę po niej. Próbowała mignąć w stronę górnych pomieszczeń, ale nic to nie dało, jej akcelerator ciągle był zablokowany. Sprintem wleciała do środka, rozglądając się po całym obszarze w ciągu kilku sekund. Nic. Już miała wlatywać do kolejnego pokoju, kiedy to wieżą zatrzęsło. Mocno - 'Niedobrze, NIEDOBRZE!' - zaczęła biec w kierunku wyjścia na zewnątrz tak sprawnie jak tylko mogła, w końcu do jej uszu doszedł głośny, przeszywający dźwięk wybuchu i kruszonych cegieł. Jeśli ładunków byłoby za dużo, wieża runęłaby w ciągu ułamka sekundy, jeśli zaś ilość była idealnie wyważona, Lena miałaby kilka, kilkanaście sekund na działanie nim budynek zacznie się rozpadać, albo przechylać. Na zewnątrz zobaczyła Emily kurczowo przylegającą plecami do murów wieży, patrzącą się na nią z wyrazem twarzy, który mógł wyrażać tylko strach. Gdyby nie mocno ograniczony czas, Smuga zastygłaby w miejscu. Szybkim biegiem minęła rudowłosą i zerwała baner z dwóch słupów trzymających końce płachty. Złapała za ich końce i ułożyła w sposób, który wydawał jej się najrozsądniejszy.

\- Żartujesz, prawda? - spytała z rezygnacją Emily.

\- Nie, obejmij mnie - Nagle rudowłosa poczuła, że ściana wieży bardziej na nią napiera. A potem spojrzała przed siebie. Jakby cały świat nagle zaczynał się przechylać. Przełknęła ślinę - JUŻ! - Emily biegiem ruszyła w stronę Leny, prawie się przewracając przez dodatkową, niepożądaną siłę zapewnioną przez coraz większy przechył wieży. Wskoczyła na superbohaterkę, oplatając jej szyję od tyłu. A ona podskoczyła i odbiła się od barierki najdalej jak mogła. Oczywiście żadna nie mogła zauważyć purpurowej postaci ledwo mającej siły, by się podnieść i spojrzeć, co się dzieje. Ale gdyby mogły, zauważyłyby postać podobną do Sombry, w stroju hakerki z tysiącem stylowych gadźetów. Ale z twarzą małej, przerażonej dziewczynki, którą kiedyś była.

* * *

W trakcie skoku Lena starała się manipulować transparentem w ten sposób, by w momencie większego oporu powietrza przybrał formę pseudobalona. O dziwo udało się. Ani ona, ani Emily nie potrafiły ocenić z jaką prędkością opadały. Wiedziały tylko, że z ich perspektywy wyglądała ona na cholernie niebezpieczną. Rudowłosa przełknęła ślinę i spojrzała się za siebie. Była pewna, że upadający budynek o nie zahaczy, ale jakimś cudem o włos je ominął. Jedna, jedyna rzecz w tym momencie napawała optymizmem - wieża spadała szybciej niż one. Oczywiście nie licząc tego, że Lena z rozłożonymi rękoma i napiętymi mięśniami jakoś utrzymywała wnętrze "spadochronu" w formie balona zapewniającego ogromny opór powietrza. Uspokoiła się i wtuliła trochę mocniej w ramiona Leny. Mimo ciągłego szarpania i świszczącego wiatru poczuła się lepiej.

* * *

Lądowanie nie było przyjemne. Smuga jako pierwsza dotknęła ziemi, ale niestety przed kontaktem sunęli tak szybko, że jej nogi od razu wysiadły. Gdyby nie fakt, że leciały także do przodu, tylko by się wywróciły, ale tak się nie stało. Przeturlanie się, mały fikołek i zatrzymanie się. W końcu. Przeżyły. Jakimś cudem desperacki pomysł Leny zadziałał. Upadły obok siebie, brunetka na prawy bok, rudowłosa na plecy… choć przez chwilę miała ochotę całować ziemię w nieskończoność za to, że wszystko się udało. Odetchnęła z ulgą… ale nie cieszyła się ciszą zbyt długo.

\- Żyjemy! - krzyknęła słabo Lena, ledwo łapiąc oddech - I co teraz? - spojrzała się na rudowłosą z uśmiechem, który nie gościł na jej twarzy od wielu dni - Jak Smuga mówi że z czegoś wyjdziemy, to wyjdziemy! - Złapała ją za rękę, pociągnęła do siebie… i wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- Boże, Em… jesteś cała zimna! - uśmiech ustąpił miejsca najszczerszej trosce.

\- Co ty nie powiesz... - mruknęła rudowłosa.

\- Jakim… - Emily przytuliła ją mocno, chowając głowę pod podbródkiem brunetki.

\- Cicho... Zrób z tym coś - Lenie nie trzeba było powtarzać, objęła ją najcieplej jak potrafiła. Leżały tak przez chwilę, żadna się nie odzywała. Czas się jakby zatrzymał, jakby czekał na ruch którejkolwiek z nich. Który musiał w końcu kiedyś nadejść.

\- Dzięki za ratunek - ciszę przerwała Lena.

\- Nie żartuj - odpowiedziała Emily, jej głos lekko zniekształcony - Jaki ratunek… prawie wszystko zepsułam. Doprowadziłam do wybuchu, który omal nas nie zabił. Ogłuszyłam tamtą, sprowadzając nasze szanse przeżycia do niemalże zerowych… podczas gdy ona nawet nie chciała Cię zabić. To nie ja nas uratowałam. Tylko ty.

\- Liczą się intencje. A te były jak najbardziej szczere.

\- Co mam powiedzieć? Myślałam, że chce Cię zabić. Nie chciałam Cię stracić.

\- Nie leciałaś w kulki. Tam wtedy, gdy mówiłaś, że chcesz tego mimo wszystko… mimo tego, kim jestem. I co Cię może czekać - Emily powoli uniosła głowę, spojrzała się na nią. Na jej twarzy pojawił się ciepły uśmiech.

\- O to właśnie mi chodziło - Lena odwzajemniła go. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie spuszczały z siebie wzroku, żadna z nich. Jakby chciały coś wyczytać z oczu innej, cokolwiek. Minęła minuta, może dwie. W końcu Emily zaśmiała się krótko, po czym wyciągnęła ręce zza pleców brunetki. Powoli, delikatnie dotknęła jej gogli. Zaczęła je lekko unosić, naciągając je nieco powyżej czoła brunetki. Dopiero teraz widziała całą jej twarz - Jak dobrze w końcu zobaczyć znajomą postać - powiedziała z ciepłym uśmiechem. Na policzki superbohaterki wkradł się mały rumieniec. Emily ostrożnie objęła szyję brunetki. Czekała chwilę na pozwolenie. Lena nie spuszczała wzroku z oczu rudowłosej, splotła swoje dłonie nieco ponad jej biodrami, choć rumieniec wcale nie znikał. W tamtym momencie żadna nie zaczęła pierwsza. Obie w tym samym czasie zbliżyły się. I to był pierwszy pocałunek. Nie czuły przerażającej przyjemności, albo niemożliwie aksamitnych ust partnerki, jak to bywa w romansidłach… ale poczuły usta _swojej_ partnerki. I tylko to się liczyło. Zamiast żądzy i namiętności obecne były ciepło i delikatność. Obie poczuły ulgę. Do tego czasu żadna z nich nie była pewna, co sobie przekażą jak się spotkają. Emily bała się, że Lena po ostatnich wydarzeniach będzie chciała to zerwać... ale pocałunek zaprzeczył wszystkim czarnym scenariuszom. Zapewnił, że obie tego chcą.

* * *

Przestały, kiedy usłyszały zbliżające się kroki. Nie jednej osoby, ale kilku. Popatrzyły się w ich stronę… i w tym momencie Lena poczuła się jeszcze szczęśliwsza. Cała drużyna Overwatch, co do jednego, do nich podeszła. Szli zdyszani, powoli… choć mogłaby przysiąc, że jeszcze przed chwilą słyszała bieg.

\- Ach, co za piękna scena! - gdzieś z tyłu grupy dobiegł głos McCree - Superbohaterka całująca się ze swoją dziewczyną pod… obok zabytkowej wieży, wśród morza trupów złych gości… czyż to nie romantyczne?

\- Zamknij się, Jesse! - odkrzyknęła Lena czując, jak fakty o których właśnie wspomniał kowboj dochodzą jej do głowy. Zastanawiała się, czy nie puścić Emily… bycie tak blisko wśród nieznajomych mogło być przecież dla niej krępujące. Ale z drugiej strony nie chciała, by wzięła ją za osobę, która wstydzi się jej przed najbliższymi. Na szczęście rudowłosa pierwsza uwolniła ją z uścisku. W jednej chwili jej uwaga przeszła prosto na agentów. Przyglądała się im z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nigdy nie widziała takiej… drużyny. Ana, która stała obok swej córki, widząc że Emily nie patrzy się na nią, ze spokojnym, lekkim uśmiechem kiwnęła w stronę Leny, jakby składała jej gratulacje. Z drugiej strony Łaska, tak jakby lekko unosiła się w powietrzu, jej palce u prawej nogi ledwo dotykały ziemi. Patrzyła się na nią z wielkim uśmiechem, jak gdyby właśnie zobaczyła najsłodszą rzecz na ziemi, jej dłonie bezgłośnie klaskały nie oddalając się za bardzo od siebie, ale mimo wszystko było w tym widać energię. McCree oczywiście oparł się o paletę worków z cementem, patrząc na wszystko ze słabo skrywanym uśmiechem spod kapelusza, Winston tuż obok niego, z tym samym przyjemnym uśmiechem i nieco wydętymi ustami.

\- Ha! Mówiłem, że jej się uda! - wtrącił Reinhardt.

\- Czyżby? Kiedy? - Torbjorn popatrzył się na niego z paskudnym uśmieszkiem.

\- Musisz ich poznać - ton głosy Leny zniżył się tak bardzo, by tylko Emily mogła go usłyszeć.

\- Muszę?

\- Absolutnie - rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się lekko - Świetni ludzie. Tak, wydają się zwariowani, Winston może być czasami trochę przerażający… ale posiedzisz trochę z nami, pogadasz… i pyk, zupełnie inne wrażenie! HANA! - krzyknęła nagle. Koreanka mruknęła coś pod nosem i rzuciła smartfona z włączonym aparatem z powrotem do swojego mecha.

\- Dzięki… - zaczęła Emily - ...Ale nie teraz. Muszę to sobie wszystko poukładać - odpowiedziała wciąż nie odrywając wzroku od agentów, którzy teraz powoli zaczęli wracać pod desantowiec, zgodnie z rozkazami Jack-a… ale nie wszyscy ruszyli od razu. Nieliczni zostali.

\- Jasne, nie ma problemu. Ale chciałam Ci zaproponować… - zacięła się. Odwróciła się na moment ze skrzywionymi ustami.

\- Tak?

\- Nie chciałabyś… pojechać z nami? Do naszej siedziby? - Emily zastygła. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to pytania właśnie padło. Po chwili wyrwała się z transu, potrząsając głową.

\- Hola hola, pani Oxton! Nie możesz mnie tak po prostu zabierać dla samej siebie! Pomyśl trochę, sekrety Overwatch… jestem nieznajoma. Na pewno nie chcieliby mnie tam, tylko bym przeszkadzała. A o Domu Żebraków zapomniałaś?

\- Ach, tak, Dom Żebraków… - Lena zaśmiała się nerwowo i spojrzała na rudowłosą z policzkami czerwonymi jak pomidory - Sorki… dałam się ponieść chwili. To było spontaniczne pytanie.

\- Może kiedyś. Jak już się zapoznam ze wszystkimi i nie będa mieli nic przeciwko, może wpadnę na dzień lub dwa… bo uwierz mi, chciałabym. Ale to nie takie proste.

\- Wiem, Emily… doskonale to wiem. Nie pomyślałam o tym po prostu - Rudowłosa jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła się na nią uważnie, jakby chciała w jakiś sposób upewnić się, że Lena odzyskała zdrowy rozum. A potem jej wzrok przeszedł na pozostałych agentów Overwatch. Ci nie patrzyli się na brunetkę… tylko na nią. Jakby czegoś oczekiwali. Emily westchnęła głęboko i ruszyła w ich stronę.

\- Dzień… dobry - przywitała się gdy stanęła obok Jess-iego, na co kowboj zareagował wyraźnym, ale nienachalnym i nie zbijającym z tropu śmiechem.

\- Uszanowanie. Emily, tak? - Rudowłosa skinęła głową - Miło mi. Mów mi Jesse - Spojrzała się krótko na brunetkę, jakby oczekując jakiejś podpowiedzi. Nie wiedziała, co mówić dalej… zwykle była bardzo towarzyska, ale cholera, kiedy stajesz przed takimi osobami, dobrze sformułowane i sensowne zdania rzadko wychodzą poza strefę marzeń. W pewnym momencie poczuła, jak kowboj się nad nią pochyla, jakby coś chciał jej zdradzić. Poniekąd tak było.

\- Nawet nie wiesz, jaką jesteś szczęściarą - zaczął, kiedy zbliżył się wystarczająco blisko, by szept był wyraźnie słyszalny - Nie zmarnuj tego, dobrze Ci radzę. Nie grożę Ci, daję tylko radę. Dbaj o nią. Bo później będziesz żałowała - Emily nie poczuła żadnego żartu, swawoli ani nic podobnego, kowboj był śmiertelnie poważny. Miał rację. Nie znała Leny tak bardzo jak on, sporo jeszcze przed nią. Ale to co o niej wiedziała było wystarczające by stwierdzić, że Jesse ma rację. Była szczęściarą. I to jaką.

\- Hola Jesse, nie przyjmuj groźnej miny, bo jeszcze pomyślę, że chcesz mi ją odstraszyć - wtrąciła Lena - Prawie Ci wyszło, gdyby nie papieros wypadający z ust - McCree westchnął.

\- E tam, to i tak bez znaczenia. Niezapalony. Angela powiedziała mi w końcu dobitnie co sądzi na temat mojego palenia. I nie potrafi zrozumieć, że palę dla przyjemności, a nie dla nałogu.

\- Taaa, jasne - uciekło Emily. Kowboj popatrzył się na nią wyzywającym wzrokiem.

\- Czyżby? Kilka lat temu rzuciłem palenie na rok tylko żeby udowodnić, że nie jestem nałogowcem.

\- I potem znowu zaczął. Walnięty, co nie? - Lena podeszła trochę bliżej.

\- Zachowujesz się jak wyrwana z lat trzydziestych… jakby efektów palenia nie dało się łatwo wyeliminować - zaśmiał się pod nosem - No dobra, gołąbeczki… bawcie się dobrze, ja lecę. Jack zaczyna się niecierpliwić - odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia z placu budowy. Winston, który do tej pory trzymał się raczej z dala, podszedł do nich ostrożnym krokiem. Emily przeszedł dreszcz, gdy się zbliżył. Powtarzała sobie, że to nie jest zwykły goryl, nic jej nie zrobi… że to przyjaciel. Ale im bliżej było masywne ciało wielkoluda, tym trudniej jej było tak myśleć.

\- Ten, tego… - zaczął Winston, nie do końca świadom tego, co miał powiedzieć - ...Witamy w rodzinie - w końcu dokończył. Na twarzy Emily pojawił się lekki uśmiech, a strach przed olbrzymim gorylem trochę zmalał.

\- Dzięki - zbliżyła się do niego. Wahała się przez chwilę, ale w końcu uniosła ręce i objęła go… no, prawie. Winston odwzajemnił gest. Żałował, że nie może jej naprawdę uścisnąć. Ale to niemożliwe. Zgniótłby ją, a tego, jak łatwo się domyślić, oczywiście by nie chciał. Podczas uścisku popatrzył się na Lenę nieśmiałym wzrokiem. Ta tylko kiwnęła lekko dając mu do zrozumienia, że spisał się dobrze. Tak naprawdę była z niego dumna. Winston stronił od kontaktów z nieznajomymi, nowe znajomości z trudem akceptował. Uścisk najprawdopodobniej trwałby w nieskończoność, gdyby nie chrząknięcie z boku. Wdowa. Ona też została. Lena nie miała pojęcia, z jakiego powodu… szczególnie, że wszyscy inni już poszli. Winston usłyszał ją, uwolnił Emily z uścisku, pożegnał się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Miejsce ogarnął dziwny chłód. Złotooka patrzyła się na rudowłosą przeszywającym wzrokiem, nie ruszając się z miejsca nawet, gdy wielkolud dawno zniknął za bramą. Cierpliwie na coś czekała.

\- Jak masz na imię? - zaczęła ostrożnie Emily. Ale nadal nic, zero reakcji.

\- Wdowa - wyszeptała Lena - Ona… nie, nie powiem Ci tego teraz, za dużo musiałabym wyjaśniać - rudowłosa popatrzyła się na nią ze zdezorientowaniem w oczach - Później Ci powiem - Nim zdążyła się odwrócić, usłyszała zbliżające się kroki. Gdy spojrzała się na złotooką, poczuła zimny dreszcz. Zdecydowanie większy niż ten, który wywołał Winston. Po kilku grobowo wybrzmiewających krokach zatrzymała się, tuż przed nią. I znów zamarła w ruchu. Przynajmniej na moment. Po kilku chwilach Wdowa uniosła rękę i otworzyła dłoń, pozwalając naszyjnikowi z drobnym pająkiem zawisnąć na jej palcu. Emily zastygła gdy rozpoznała ozdobę. Naszyjnik unosił się, aż znalazł się na wysokości wzroku złotookiej. Chłodne spojrzenie zmieniło się diametralnie, gdy jej wzrok przeszedł na piękną ozdobę. Patrzyła się na nią spokojnie, z delikatnością i lekko otwartymi ustami.

\- To… piękny naszyjnik - w końcu wyszeptała. I nagle moment prysł. Spojrzała się na Lenę z nieco bardziej napiętym wyrazem twarzy - Liczę, że osoba która go zrobiła dba o inne aspekty życia z równym zaangażowaniem - Wzrok przeszedł na Emily, jedyne co można było z niego odczytać to chłodna determinacja. Rudowłosa potrzebowała chwili, by przetworzyć te słowa. W końcu uśmiechnęła się lekko - Dba. Możesz mi zaufać - Wdowa ułożył usta w dzióbek. Rzuciła jeszcze na moment spojrzenie na Lenę, potem znów chwilowo na Emily. Bez dalszego słowa odwróciła się i powoli odeszła w stronę desantowca.

\- Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczyła ducha - powiedziała po chwili Lena.

\- Winisz mnie?

\- Skąd. Po prostu bawi mnie to gdy przypominam sobie, jak wtedy w kawiarni się śmiałaś, gdy Ci o niej mówiłam.

\- Doświadczenie z pierwszej ręki - Emily wzruszyła ramionami. Po chwili brunetka stanęła obok niej i zarzuciła ramię na plecy ukochanej, tuląc ją do siebie całkiem mocno. Rudowłosa uśmiechnęła się. Powoli ruszyły w stronę wyjścia.

* * *

Oczywiście Lena została obsypana wieloma pytaniami… choć biorąc pod uwagę jak wiele się ich kłębiło w głowie Emily, była to mała cząstka. Pytania, które uważała za najważniejsze. Trwało to aż doszły do desantowca. W środku, przy drzwiach stała Angela, uśmiechając się w ich stronę. Kiedy obie zatrzymały się przed pojazdem, kiwnęła lekko głową… lecz nie w stronę Leny, ale w stronę rudowłosej. Emily odwzajemniła uśmiech.

\- Smuga, co do… - Zza rogu wyjrzał Jack, co trochę zdziwiło brunetkę. Była pewna, że jeszcze nie może stanąć na nogach. Kiedy żołnierz zobaczył ją z rudowłosą, głos nagle utkwił mu w gardle. Przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał - Jedna. Minuta - w końcu powiedział, na jego twarz wróciła frustracja. Odwrócił się i poszedł w stronę mostka.

\- Typowy dowódca, co?

\- Nie. To znaczy… tak, łatwo się denerwuje, ale tak jak teraz bardzo rzadko. Coś musiało go zirytować. Zapewne premierowi się to i owo nie spodobało.

\- Jak… bo ja wiem, może na przykład dowiedział się, że dla jakiejś zwykłej, losowej kobiety wystawił tyle sił.

\- Zwykłej, losowej kobiety , co… cóż… chyba będę musiała go przekonać, jak bardzo się myli - na twarzy rudowłosej pojawił się lekki rumieniec. Uśmiechnęła się ciepło w stronę brunetki.

\- Nie zasługuję na Ciebie. Wiesz… jest sporo racji w tej "zwykłej, losowej kobiecie".

\- Trochę jest. Ale nie do końca. Jesteś po trochu zwykła. Ale też po trochu… niezwykła. Ale już na pewno nie losowa.

\- W końcu z jakiegoś powodu mnie wybrałaś, nie? - puściła jej oczko starając się ukryć jeszcze większy rumieniec pod płaszczem wesołowości.

\- Wyjęłaś mi to z ust - usłyszały subtelne chrząknięcie z desantowca. Rudowłosa westchnęła.

\- To co… do zobaczenia?

\- Właśnie, Emily… kiedy się zobaczymy?

\- Odwiedzaj mnie, kiedy tylko chcesz.

\- To nie takie proste. Ale kto mówił że takie będzie? - Brunetka uśmiechnęła się lekko - Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Ale… masz przecież tyle na głowie… skąd będę wiedziała, że…

\- Poinformuj mnie przedtem. Znajdę wolny czas. Obiecuję - Lena poczuła, jak jej serce się raduje. Słowa Emily, dodatkowo wypowiedziane w taki czuły sposób sprawiały, że to właśnie ona nie wiedziała, czy zasługuje na kogoś takiego.

\- Dzięki - szepnęła i mocno uścisnęła ukochaną. Rudowłosa równie czule odwzajemniła gest. Jack spoglądał na to wszystko kątem oka. Nie chciał wydobywać z ust kolejnego słowa.

\- No, to ja lecę! - Lena puściła ją i w mgnieniu oka wpadła do środka desantowca. Drzwi od razu zaczęły się zamykać, silniki poszły w ruch - Do zobaczenia, pa! - pomachała jej na pożegnanie.

\- Nie każ na siebie długo czekać - Rudowłosa odwzajemniła gest. Kiedy wejście zamknęło się, na twarzy brunetki pojawił się rozmarzony uśmiech. Lekko upadła na sofę obok Jess-iego i przymknęła oczy - 'Nie będę, Emily… nie będę'

* * *

 **Dziękuję wszystkim gorąco za czytanie tego opowiadania :) Mam nadzieję, że się podobało. Pomysły na nowe ficki, konstruktywna krytyka i ogólnie opinie chętnie przyjmowane. Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wrzucam ten dodatkowy chapter (o ile można ten tekst tak nazwać :p), aby poinformować wszystkich, że ta CZĘŚĆ opowiadania jest już definitywnie skończona. Żadnych nowych rozdziałów, dopisków itp (ewentualnie korekta błędów, jeśli ktoś owe zauważy). Piszę to, gdyż doszły do mnie pytania, czemu nie było żadnych nowych wpisów od kilku miesięcy, mimo iż (tak mi się przynajmniej wydaje) w ostatnim rozdziale jest zaznaczone, że zakończyłem pisanie tej części. Jedna z osób nawet spytała mnie czy wszystko ze mną dobrze (za co serdecznie dziękuję :)). Ten chapter jest więc niczym innym jak potwierdzeniem czy informacją, że ten fick nie będzie otrzymywał żadnych nowych wpisów. Co nie oznacza, że nie będę kontynuował tej historii. Moim zdaniem jest ona najlepszym dziełem, jakie kiedykolwiek wyszło spod mojego pióra (o ile mogę tak napisać :p) i nie chciałbym go zostawiać, szczególnie że ma w sobie tak wielki potencjał. Ale jednocześnie z tego samego powodu nie chcę tworzyć w żaden sposób na siłę. Plany części trzeciej zaczęły powstawać już jakiś czas temu i ciągle powstają. Zawsze, kiedy próbuję ułożyć sobie dokładniejszy szkielet nie mogę rozwiązać problemów, jakie z nim mam. Mogą to być błędy logiczne, niespójność z poprzednimi częściami lub po prostu nieinteresująca historia. Chcę bardzo mocno, by sequel wyszedł i nie był gorszy od poprzednich ficków, ale potrzebuję czasu, by to wszystko sobie ułożyć. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce mi się to uda. Ale niczego nie obiecuję.**

 **Dziękuję za uwagę, do zobaczenia, być może już niedługo.**


End file.
